


Angel with a shotgun

by Halevetica



Category: Supernatural, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Hunter Derek Hale, M/M, Stiles Is A Winchester, Stiles has angel grace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 56,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Stiles Winchester has been having awful headaches, dreaming strange things, and hearing voices. When a man shows  up claiming to have the answers to Stiles' problem his brothers are weary to trust the stranger, especially when he claims he's an angel. The angel who pulled Dean from hell to be exact.As Stiles learns the truth about his past, he and his brothers find themselves face to face with the apocalypse, meeting unlikely friends along the way.





	1. He seem off to you, lately?

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know this technically takes place after Sam releases Lucifer from the cage. However the events leading to that will have been slightly different. They haven't met Castiel yet and they don't know about angels yet.  
> Basically the angels decided not to tell Sam, Dean and Stiles that the seals were being broken and let it happen so the apocalypse would happen faster.  
> Sam is still Lucifer's vessel and Dean is still Michael's.  
> Also Dean is still trying to figure out how he got out of hell.

Stiles pressed his fingers to his temples trying to push the voices away. It was happening more frequently, ever since Dean was raised from hell by...whatever pulled him out. The day Dean had shown up was the same day that he heard the voices for the first time. 'Dean Winchester is Saved' It had been like someone screaming in his head in a voice so loud he thought his ears would bleed, though they never did. The voices were usually hard to decipher as it sounded like fifty of them talking all at once, on a frequency Stiles was sure only dogs were supposed to hear.

When Dean had shown up in his and Sam's hotel, Stiles had panicked. The last time one of the Winchesters was psychic, they found out Sam had demon blood and that resulted in the start of what was now the apocalypse.

A loud knock sounded on the bathroom door Stiles was currently hiding in.

"Shake it off, zip up, let's go," Dean's voice said impatiently.

"Coming," Stiles responded as he turned the water on. He threw the cold water in his face, hoping it would help. He'd barely slept lately cause when he did, he had insane dreams, and he was pretty sure at least two of them had to do with Sam being possessed by the devil himself, that wasn't exactly something that comforted Stiles.

"You okay?" Sam asked when Stiles finally emerged from the tiny hotel bathroom.

"I'm fine," Stiles nodded, putting on a fake half smile. He refused to tell his brothers about the dreams and voices. It took several weeks for Dean to even consider trusting Sam again after his dreams and headaches resulted in the release of Lucifer. Stiles had been more understanding. It had been a rough time for all of them, Sam especially, finding out he was the reason their mother had died when Stiles was just a baby. On Sam's second birthday to be exact. All because a demon wanted to feed Sam his blood. Dean had been nothing but accusing since he found out, but it wasn't Sam's fault. Either way Stiles wasn't about to risk telling Sam and Dean. They'd just gotten back to being brothers again, no way was he throwing that away. He could keep the secret, besides who was it hurting?

Dean grabbed Sam's arm, stopping him from following Stiles out of the room, "He seem off to you lately?" Dead asked frowning after their little brother.

"Not really, no," Sam shook his head. He really hadn't noticed anything.

"Last night, I woke up at three, Stiles wasn't in bed. I stayed up for a while, he was gone for two and a half hours. He's was already awake when we got up, and he's wearing the same clothes as he was when he got back in this morning. I don't think he went back to bed. Something's up," Dean said looking towards the door Stiles had left through.

"Maybe you're just looking for something cause of what happened with me," Sam sighed. He couldn't pretend Dean wasn't still a bit distrusting of Sam, who's to say that didn't extend to Stiles now.

"Don't do that Sam, we got passed that," Dean shook his head, "I'm just not gonna do to him what I did with you. I'm not gonna turn a blind eye, you needed me, and I let you down. I'm not doing that with him. If something is up, I want to know, and I want to help," Dean said sternly.

"Then let's talk to him," Sam suggested as if it would be that easy. Stiles had the brains of Sam and the stubbornness of Dean, if he didn't want to talk, he wouldn't.


	2. Derek Hale

Stiles climbed into the backseat of the impala as Sam and Dean slid into the front seat. Stiles could tell by the silent exchange between his older brothers that a ‘heart to heart’ was coming.

“I noticed you didn’t sleep well last night,” Dean finally spoke up. 

“Not really,” Stiles shrugged, he couldn’t lie about that, Dean had been up when he got back from his walk.

“Where’d you go last night?” Dean asked trying not to sound accusing.

“Just for a walk. I needed to burn off some energy,” Stiles answered.

“Did you take too much Adderall?” Sam asked glancing back at his younger brother with concern. It wasn’t out of the norm for Stiles to take an extra dose or two when he was feeling extra spastic. 

“No, uh actually, I haven’t had any in a few days,” Stiles frowned realizing he hadn’t actually felt like he needed it.

“A few days?” Dean frowned at Stiles in the rearview mirror, “Usually you’re all over the place if you go more than two days without it.”

Stiles shrugged, “I feel okay.”

“Are you sure?” Sam asked. Dean was getting more suspicious, he could tell.

“Yeah, I just felt a little on edge last night, so I went for a walk, it’s not a big deal,” Stiles shrugged. 

“Not a big deal? Stiles, you haven’t taken your meds in several days and you’re not sleeping. If something is wrong, talk to us,” Dean demanded gently. He was always more gentle with Stiles, perhaps it was cause he was the youngest or perhaps it was cause of how harsh dad treated him. Stiles had always clashed with John the most, and they fought constantly because of it.

“It’s been a few days since we’ve been on a hunt, maybe I’m just getting antsy,” Stiles shrugged again. 

Dean only nodded, it wasn’t unlike Stiles to get bored between hunts. The last one had been a vamp nest a week prior. 

“I’ll call bobby, see if he’s got anything for us,” Sam offered pulling out his phone. 

Stiles didn’t respond. Maybe a hunt would do him some good. It always helped clear his head. He and Dean were alike in that way. Sam had always been the odd man out when it came to the family business. 

-

As Stiles grabbed his bag from the back seat Dean turned back from the drivers seat, “Call us when you wrap up here, we’ll be in the next town over.”

Stiles nodded.

“You sure you’re good?” Dean asked. It wasn’t uncommon for one of the boys to do a quick hunt by themselves. This was a simple haunting, bobby already knew the ghost and where the person was buried, as far as cases went, they didn’t get much simpler. 

“Yeah, I’ll only be a few hours,” Stiles nodded. He had an hour to kill until sundown, he preferred to dig up graves at night, he was less likely to get caught. 

“Alright, be careful,” Sam nodded before Dean could object, it was clear he was still worried about Stiles.

Stiles walked into the local bar and took a seat next to a tall dark haired man. They’re were only a few seats not taken at the bar, “Mind if I sit?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah, go ahead,” The guy nodded turning to face Stiles. Stiles gave a small smile, this guy was gorgeous.

“Just passing through?” The guy asked glancing at the bag hooked on Stiles’ shoulder.

“Yeah, just taking care of some business,” Stiles nodded dropping the bag at his feet.

“Derek,” The guy said introducing himself.

“Stiles,” Stiles responded.

“Wait, not Stiles Winchester?” Derek asked curiously.

Stiles tensed. 

“Oh, no, don’t worry, I’m Derek Hale. I’m a hunter too,” Derek extended his hand.

“Oh, Hale, yeah, I’ve heard Bobby mention you,” Stiles nodded. 

“Yeah, I’ve crossed his path a time or two,” Derek nodded, “Good guy.”

“So what brings you here?” Derek frowned.

“Uh Bobby actually, put me on a case here,” Stiles explained.

“Guess he didn’t know I was in town,” Derek frowned.

“He mentioned another hunter was local, but that they were on another case,” Stiles shrugged ordering a beer from the bartender.

“Wait, what case are you on?” Derek asked.

“Local haunting at the library, librarian died a few years back,” Stiles explained, “You?” Stiles asked.

“Few missing people, pretty sure it’s a Djinn,” Derek explained, “There’s a warehouse a few blocks from here, plan to check it out after dark.”

“A Djinn’s no joke, my brother had a run in with one a few years back, messed him up pretty bad, you got backup?” Stiles frowned at the hunter.

“No, I don’t normally hunt with backup,” Derek shrugged, “What about you, aren’t you supposed to have two brothers on your heels?” 

Stiles chuckled, “Yeah they dropped me off, It’s a simply salt and burn, figured I could handle it, besides anything to get Dean out of digging up a grave. They’ve got a lead in the next town over their following,” Stiles shrugged.

“Digging graves is no joke.” Derek nodded with a laugh of his own.

“I’m not trying to say you need the help or anything, but if you help me dig this bookworm up, I’d be happy to give you a hand with Barbra Eden,” Stiles offered. He’d love a reason to stay away from his brothers a bit longer. 

“Yeah, alright, why not? Not everyday you get to hunt with a famous Winchester,” Derek smiled.

-

Derek proved to be much less whiny about grave digging than Dean, and his arm muscles made Stiles glad he’d offered the exchange of help.

They were just about to walk into the warehouse when Stiles heard the familiar pitched voices in his head. He gripped the door handle pausing as he tried to push them away.

“You okay?” Derek asked placing a hand on Stiles shoulder.

Stiles nodded, “Yeah, just got a headache all of a sudden,” Stiles lied.  
Derek narrowed his eyes a bit, but didn’t pry.

Stiles fought to focus. Now was not the time to be out of commission. He had a job to do and Derek needed the backup, Djinn weren’t known for being gentle. 

Stiles followed Derek closely, trying to be as quiet as possible. 

A sigh of relief fell from Stiles’ lips as the voices subsided.

Derek must have noticed cause he whispered quietly, “You good?”

Stiles nodded. 

“Alright, you get those two unhooked, I’m gonna look around a bit,” Derek pointed at the victims strung up a few meters away.

Stiles nodded. He was used to Dean calling the shots on hunts and Derek seemed to know what he was doing so Stiles followed his lead.

Stiles had just unhooked the first victim when a loud clatter sounded behind him, like falling wood. He turned to see Derek had been thrown into a pile of old pallets. 

The Djinn advanced towards Derek who was a bit disoriented. 

Stiles laid the woman he’d unhook down, pulling out his own weapon. A silver knife dipped in lamb’s blood. 

Stiles aimed carefully before throwing the blade. It embedded into the Djinn’s chest, killing him instantly. 

Stiles hurried over to Derek, “You alright?” 

“Yeah, hell of a shot,” Derek nodded allowing Stiles to help him up.

“We need to get them out of here,” Stiles motioned towards the victim’s. Without blood, they wouldn’t make it, as was the nature of a Djinn’s victim.

“I owe you,” Derek clapped Stiles on the back as they made their way to the missing people.

Stiles would love to have this guy repay him with dinner, but he knew the risks of having friends in this business, even if they were both hunters.

-

Derek and Stiles got the two people to a hospital without any issues.

“Seriously, thank you,” Derek said as they climbed out of Derek’s car at the bar they’d met in.

“No problem, thanks for helping me dig that grave,” Stiles reached out to shake Derek’s hand before leaving when the loud piercing sounded again. 

Stiles gripped his head in his hands.   
“Stiles?” Derek grabbed Stiles’ arm steadying the dizzy hunter.

“Shit,” Stiles swore as the sound dissipated.

“Another headache?” Derek asked.

“They’ve been more frequent and louder,” Stiles huffed. He couldn’t keep these from his brothers if they continued like this. 

“Louder?” Derek frowned. How was a headache loud?

“It’s this weird… piercing sound, I don’t know,” Stiles realized he probably shouldn’t have said that.

“I have something that might help,” Derek said thoughtfully.

“It’s an old remedy my mother used to give my sister when she got bad migraines. Here I’ve got some in my car,” Derek opened the trunk and pulled out a small vile of liquid.  
Stiles looked at it with an unsure frown.

“It’s liquified Echinacea root,” Derek handed the bottle to Stiles.

“Thanks,” Stiles took the vile cautiously.

“I promise it’s not poison, but it tastes like it. Works like a charm though.” Derek chuckled.

Stiles nodded shoving the bottle into his jacket pocket. If this worked, he owed Derek, big time.


	3. A walk

Stiles took the strange liquid just as Derek had instructed. Three drops under the tongue for thirty seconds then swallow. As Stiles and his brothers followed their next case he took the liquid once a day and it really helped. When the voices hit, they were much more tolerable and less pitchy. He owed Derek big time. 

It was later in the day and Dean was in the shower while Sam was out fetching dinner. Stiles had decided to call Bobby. He had a favor to ask the guy.

"Stiles," Bobby's voice answered gruffly, but cheerfully. Stiles and Bobby had always been close. Bobby had allowed Stiles to be a kid. There was also the summer when Stiles and John had a huge falling out and Stiles stayed with Bobby. Stiles had been content to stay with the older man, but John demanded he get back on the road with him and his brothers. That had been the last time they had seen Bobby, until John went missing a few years back. He'd gladly taken the boys in and helped them in any way he needed.

"Hey, Bobby," Stiles smiled at the familiar voice, "I have an odd question for you."

"Shoot."

"I was wondering if you could give me Derek Hale's number," Stiles waited, unsure of how Bobby would react. He was sure there would be questions.

"Sure thing, kid, give me five minutes to finish up what I'm doing and I'll text it to you," Bobby agreed without hesitation.

"Thanks Bobby," Stiles grinned.

"He told me what you did for him, with that Djinn case," Bobby added then.

"Oh, yeah it was nothing."

"He didn't seem to think so, you saved his hide as he tells it, says you're one of the best hunters he's ever seen. That's a huge compliment coming from Hale. He's not a very trusting fellow, and he definitely prefers to work alone," Bobby objected.

"Yeah, he mentioned that, wonder why he decided to let me help," Stiles wondered aloud.

"Why don't you ask him when you talk to him," Bobby suggested.

"Yeah, I will."

"What'd you want to talk to him for anyway?" Bobby asked, much to Stiles dismay.

"He, uh, gave me some advice, it ended up being pretty solid advice, just wanted to thank him," Stiles lied.

"Alright, well I'm almost done here, so I'll send it over in a minute." Bobby didn't pry, thankfully.

"Thanks, Bobby," Stiles said before hanging up.

At that moment Dean stepped out of the bathroom, "Who were you talking to?" Dean asked looking at the phone in Stiles' hands.

"Just seeing how Bobby's doing," Stiles lied.

Dean nodded, "You two always were close."

Stiles nodded in agreement but didn't say anything else. He didn't want Dean asking questions, and he definitely would.

A few minutes later Stiles got a text from Bobby with a number.

Stiles saved the number and shoved the phone in his pocket, "Gonna go for a short walk, text me when Sam gets back."

"You alright?" Dean asked as Stiles reached the motel door.

"Yeah, just getting tired of seeing motel walls," Stiles shrugged. 

Dean didn't object as Stiles left.

He pulled out his phone and called the number he'd gotten from Bobby.

"Yeah?" A voice answered.

"Derek, hey, it's Stiles."

"Winchester," Derek's voice in a pleased tone, "To what do I owe the pleasure?" 

"Uh, I just wanted to say that the drops you gave me are helping, so thank you," Stiles suddenly felt nervous. 

"Good, you find out what's causing the headaches yet?" Derek asked.

"Nah, haven't really had time," Stiles shrugged though Derek couldn't see.

"Seems like that's something that would take precedence," Derek commented.

"Uh, not exactly, I've managed to keep it from my brothers. Actually without your little remedy, they'd have found out by now," Stiles sighed.

"Why haven't you told them?" Derek asked.

"It's a long story. Maybe I'll bore you with it over a drink some time," Stiles said dismissively. 

Suddenly the line went silent. Stiles felt panic course through him. Shit, that'd come out wrong. He hadn't meant for it to come out like he was asking Derek out.

"I'll hold you to that," Derek spoke before Stiles could back track. 

It was Stiles' turn to be silent. Wait, was Derek agreeing?

"Right, okay," Stiles rolled his eyes at himself. Real smooth.

"Feel free to call me if you ever need anything," Derek offered then, "I still owe you for saving my life back in Franklin."

"You gave me those drops, I think we're even," Stiles chuckled.

"Then maybe I'll call you if I need help," Derek said slightly suggestively.

Stiles felt his face flush, "Course."

When Stiles hung up, he felt like a thirteen year old girl that had just talked to her crush for the first time. 

His brother's would definitely give him hell if they ever found out about this.

-

Dean text Stiles to let him know Sam had arrived with dinner.

"Where'd he go?" Sam asked.

"For a walk, something being tired of motel walls," Dean shrugged.

"You two are so much alike," Sam chuckled.

"Well it was just the two of us for almost a year," Dean shrugged, "Dad took off, you were at Stanford."

Sam nodded slightly, dropping his head.

At that moment Stiles walked in.

"Enjoy your walk?" Dean asked. 

"It was a walk," Stiles shrugged unenthusiastically. 

"Right, well dinner's on the table," Dean gestured to the table in front of the window.

"Any news on the devil's whereabouts?" Stiles asked grabbing a couple of tacos from the bag Sam had brought back.

"Nothing yet," Sam shook his head.

"Anything on your hero?" Stiles asked gesturing to Dean's shoulder where a fading handprint remained from whatever pulled him out of hell.

"No," Dean huffed. 

"We've been chasing these ghosts for weeks, your rescuer for over a month, I think if we were going to find them, we would have," Stiles huffed throwing himself down on one of the chairs.

Sam and Dean exchanged frowns.

"Alright, what's going on, you've been extra moody lately," Dean put his taco down.

"We're barely hunting anymore, we're just following useless leads. The only time we hunt is if you guys think I'm getting antsy. We're hunters, we're meant to be hunting things," Stiles huffed. 

"Stiles, we started the apocalypse, it's our job to track Lucifer down and kill him," Dean snapped.

"And how to do you propose we do that? We don't even know where he is, and I'm going to guess that Ruby's demon blade isn't gonna kill him," Stiles threw his hands up.

"The Colt, It'll kill any demon." Dean answered, he was clearly irritated by Stiles' attitude.

"We. Don't. Have. It." Stiles clenched his hands. 

"We'll find it, and when we do-"

"We'll kill the devil, yeah, I got that, but don't you think we should stop hunting the devil until we have the colt. And I don't know about you guys, but the Colt is in the wind right now, we don't even have a clue where to begin to look for it. Bella sold it out from under us and we have zero leads. And Bella's dead, so we can't even ask her," Stiles huffed.

Suddenly a loud piercing sounded in Stiles' ears. Louder than he'd ever heard it before. This time though, he heard the voices clearly. 

Lucifer is no demon. 

Stiles gripped his head harshly. A splitting feeling spread through his skull like a lightening strike. He squeezed his eyes shut as he doubled over. He couldn't hear the sound of his brother's concerned voices as they rushed to his aid. The ringing in his ears was still too loud. 

Finally, after several moments, but what felt like an hour, the sound diminished. 

"Stiles?" Stiles heard Sam's voice first. 

"What the hell's going on?" Dean's voice second.

"I'm okay," Stiles panted out. 

"The hell you are," Dean snapped as he and Sam helped Stiles back onto the chair. He'd apparently fallen to his knees on the floor. 

"It was just a simple headache," Stiles waved a dismissive hand. 

"Bullshit, that was no simple headache," Dean growled.

"Stiles, what's going on?" Sam asked, his tone full of worry. 

"He heard the voices of the angels," A voice spoke from behind Sam and Dean. 

The two whirled around pulling their gun's on a dark haired man in a suit and trenchcoat.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean demanded.

"My name is Castiel." 


	4. The boy with angel grace

Dean pulled back the hammer on his gun fighting to glance over his shoulder at the door he was positive Sam had locked behind him. This...man, or whatever he was, just appeared in the middle of their room out of nowhere.

"Perhaps we should speak somewhere more private," Castiel spoke calmly, unfazed by the fact that Dean's gun was now cocked and loaded.

Suddenly the three brothers found themselves standing in what looked to be an old barn.

"What the hell?" Dean swore blinking. 

"We're in an abandoned farm just outside of town, it's safer to speak here," Castiel spoke taking a simple step towards Dean.

"Don't come any closer you demon," Dean snapped. He assumed this clown was working with the devil.

"I am no demon, Dean," Castiel shook his head with an amused look on his face.

"You just voodoo'd us twenty miles from our hotel room, you're not human," Dean snapped, his gun, still held up and ready.

"You are correct," Castiel nodded.

"So what are you?" Sam asked then his gun also still aimed at the strange man.

"An angel of the Lord," Castiel answered as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Sam's gun lowered slightly.

"Angel?" Stiles spoke up finally.

"Don't tell me you two actually believe this asshat," Dean scoffed at his two younger brothers. They had always had more faith than him. He, on the other hand, had never believed in a higher power, not with all the bad things he'd been forced to endure. 

"You doubt me, Dean," Castiel tilted his head.

"How do you know my name?" Dean demanded. This guy was a little too chummy for Dean's liking.

"I know you very well Dean, after all I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition," Castiel glanced at the shoulder where the handprint was.

Dean faltered slightly. No, this guy was lying.

"Bullshit," Dean growled, but his voice was unsteady.

"This is your problem, Dean, you have no faith," Castiel said taking a step towards Dean. 

Dean would have shot the guy in any normal circumstance, but he'd been wanting to know who pulled him from hell since he climbed out of the that field almost five weeks back. And while he doubted this guy was truly an angel, if he knew something, Dean wanted to know it too.

Suddenly lightening flashed, revealing a shadow of two large wings protruding from Castiel's back. They easily filled the barn they were in.

Dean's breath hitched and his eyes widened.

"You're the voice I've been hearing?" Stiles asked suddenly stepping towards Castiel.

"Voice?" Dean demanded, turning to look at his brother.

"I am one of them, yes," Castiel nodded.

"You've been hearing voices?" Dean barked. He was pissed, that much was clear.

"Angel's voices to be exact," Castiel nodded. 

"You care to explain?" Dean demanded from Stiles.

"The day you showed up at our hotel room, I heard a voice in my head. It said,"

"Dean Winchester is saved," Castiel and Stiles said at the same time.

"It was the first time, I got the headache. I've been having them ever since, but I could never decipher what was being said," Stiles shrugged.

"You were trying too hard to fight, that is why," Castiel explained.

"You've been hearing voices for close to five weeks?" Dean snapped.

"I would have told you, but..." Stiles glanced at Sam, "The last time one of us had headaches, it didn't go well," Stiles finished.

Sam tensed slightly.

"Why the hell are you hearing voices?" Dean demanded.

"I don't know," Stiles answered honestly.

"I was trying to guide him," Castiel explained, "He was fighting me and so my voice was often lost in the sounds of the others."

"The others?" Dean frowned.

"Angels." 

"Right, cause you're sticking with that story," Dean scoffed.

"Dean," Sam huffed.

"You don't believe me," Castiel cocked his head. 

"Why would angels rescue me from hell?" Dean asked, doubt laced in his tone.

"You have an important role to play in the coming times," Castiel answered.

"Then where the hell have you been these few weeks? I've been looking for you," Dean barked taking a step towards Castiel, his gun at his side now.

"I know," Castiel sighed, looking down.

"Then where have you been?" Dean demanded again.

"I was under strict orders from heaven to avoid contact with you," Castiel answered, his bright blue eyes meeting Dean's green ones.

"The apocalypse started, why the hell didn't you guys do something about it?" Dean was angry as he took another step towards Castiel.

"Unbeknownst to me, that was the plan," Castiel sighed.

"Wait, heaven wants the apocalypse to happen?" Sam frowned. 

"It seems, upon my father's absence, the higher up angels have decided to allow the sixty seals to be broken and Lucifer to rise. It is prophesied that Lucifer and Michael will battle and life on earth will end as you know it, bringing forth paradise," Castiel spoke like he was reciting a well taught lesson.

"If you were supposed to avoid contact with us, then why have you been trying to speak to me?" Stiles asked.

Castiel dropped his gaze. "You were the only one able to hear my voice, I had hoped to warn you against such plans. I disagree with the way things have been handled. I was told to rescue the righteous man from hell so that he could stop the seals from being broken. I was misled."

"Then why was I raised from hell?" Dean asked warily.

"The role you are to play..." Castiel paused.

"No," Stiles shook his head. He knew the role. He'd dreamt of the same thing so many times over the weeks.

Sam and Dean looked at Stiles in confusion.

"I am afraid, that is the plan," Castiel once again dropped his head.

"What?" Sam asked concern laced in his tone.

"You're supposed to fight each other," Stiles shook his head, not wanting to believe it.

"What?" Dean snapped, turning back to Castiel.

"Angels need vessels. You, Dean, are Michael's vessel, while Sam...he is Lucifer's," Castiel explained gently.

"Are you kidding me?" Dean snapped. There was no way in hell he would allow that.

"I am afraid not, Dean," Castiel shook his head.

"You knew about this?" Dean glared at Stiles next.

"I had a dream that Sam was possessed by Lucifer and you two met in a field, I didn't understand it and I thought it was just a nightmare," Stiles shook his head, tears in his eyes.

"I was trying to warn you, Stiles," Castiel spoke gently.

"If you're not supposed to be telling us this, why are you here?" Sam asked, his voice quiet. 

"I believe this is not what my father would have wanted. I take a great risk, coming here," Castiel answered.

"You're rebelling against heaven?" Sam frowned. Was that even allowed?

"My father always said humans were to be loved and adored, but heaven wants to end mankind, I do not agree. The other angels would say that I was rebelling, yes, but I say that I am doing as our father would have us do," Castiel explained.

"What's going to happen if they find out?" Sam asked.

"They likely already know, but there is nothing they can do, you already know the truth," Castiel answered.

"How do we stop it?" Dean demanded.

"An angel cannot take a vessel without asking," Castiel explained gently.

"Huh, angels are big on consent, who'd have thought," Dean snarked.

"When the time comes, do not say yes," Castiel continued ignoring Dean's comment.

"Won't they just take another vessel?" Sam asked then.

"They are archangels, no ordinary vessel will be able to hold them long enough, the vessel will perish by their power," Castiel shook his head.

"Where does Stiles come into play in all this?" Dean asked looking to his youngest brother.

"He does not," Castiel shook his head.

"Then how is it he was able to hear your voice and he received the dreams?" Sam frowned.

"He is the only one who could hear my true voice," Castiel answered.

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"You are the boy with the angel grace in his veins," Castiel explained.

"I'm sorry, what?" Stiles blinked at Castiel.

"When your mother made the deal all those years ago to save your father, she condemned Sam to the fate of being Lucifer's vessel. She did not know this of course. The angels, in an attempt to keep Sam from his fate, were going to inject him with angel grace in hopes of counteracting the demon blood he would eventually receive. The angel given this task, mistook Sam for Stiles. A grave error that put him in a cell in heaven's prison, but by the time the mistake had been realized, Sam had already been injected," Castiel sighed.

"Why not inject him anyway?" Dean asked.

"He had to be given the grave first, so it would cancel out the demon blood. If he'd been given the angel grace after, the demon blood would only have canceled out the grace. It was too late," Castiel took a step towards Dean who tensed.

"The angels are going to come to you, and try to force you to see their ways, they will not be gentle, I will attempt to hide you, but Stiles cannot be hidden for he is the boy with angel grace, he can be seen by all angels. I do not have the power to hide him from heaven," Castiel spoke, glancing at Stiles.

Stiles bit his bottom lip, he was a danger to his brothers. That was the last thing Stiles wanted.


	5. You like this guy

Stiles looked at his two older brothers. He'd dreamt of the two of them fighting til the death for weeks, that was something he couldn't allow to come to pass.

"I'll have to leave then," Stiles said standing tall. He refused to let Dean and Sam see his fear.

"No, that is not an option," Dean snapped.

"Dean, you heard Castiel, I can be seen by any angels. If he can hide you, then let him. You can't let Michael and Lucifer in," Stiles shook his head. He should have known Dean would throw a fit.

"I'm not leaving you, so they can drag you in and use you as a bargaining chip," Dean objected. No way was he letting Stiles out of his sight.

"They're angels, Dean, they wouldn't do that," Sam frowned.

"He literally said their ways would not be gentle, and they let Lucifer escape. They sound like dicks to me," Dean scoffed gesturing towards Castiel.

"There is someone who could hide Stiles from the angels, but finding him has proven to be difficult, however, I do believe you two have run into him once. I recall him in Dean's memories," Castiel spoke up then.

"How do you know know my memories?" Dean demanded.

Castiel gave a small amused smile, "I raised you from hell, Dean, I pieced you back together, bit by bit. I know you better than anyone could ever hope to."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, clearing his throat, "Well I feel violated."

"Who is this guy?" Sam asked trying to get Dean and Castiel back on topic.

"You know him as the trickster, but his name is Gabriel," Castiel answered turning to the middle Winchester.

"Gabriel? As in the archangel?" Dean asked, blinking.

"Yes, he has been missing for some time. He hid himself among the humans, he could hide Stiles from the other angels as well, but you'd have to find him. That has been proven difficult, however," Castiel nodded.

"So we find him," Dean said putting his uncocked gun away.

"No, I'll find him alone," Stiles said shaking his head.

"No, we do this together," Dean snapped.

"It's not worth the risk. Look, I'll call Derek Hale, he owes me for helping him a few days back on a Djinn case," Stiles said pulling out his phone.

"Who the hell is Derek Hale?" Dean demanded. He'd never heard Stiles mention him.

"I ran into him in Franklin when you guys dropped me off to take care of the librarian that was haunting the library. He and I teamed up. He helped me dig her up and I helped him take down a Djinn. Bobby knows him," Stiles huffed. He should have known Dean would get all protective. The last time they teamed up with another hunter, It was Gordan Walker, and he tried to kill Sam, multiple times. 

"Hale, right, Bobby mentioned him once, he primarily hunts werewolves," Sam nodded knowingly.

"I don't like it," Dean shook his head.

"You don't to, Dean, you just have to accept it," Stiles shrugged as he dialed Derek's number.

Dean clenched his jaw.

"Hey Derek, me again," Stiles shifted turning away from his brothers. 

"Winchester, twice in one day, that can't be good," Derek responded. 

"I actually have a favor to ask of you, It's kind of a big one, but..." Stiles trailed off. 

"I told you I owed you," Derek chuckled into the phone.

"Right, but this is uh...my brother's are in some trouble. Some high up supernatural's are on their ass, I need to find a guy that can help, but they have to lay low," Stiles bit at his bottom lip.

"You need help finding this guy," Derek guessed.

"Yeah, I could use some back up," Stiles continued to worry his bottom lip. He recalled Bobby mentioning Derek being a loner type and wasn't sure he would agree to help.

"Where are you?" Derek asked without hesitation.

"Minneapolis."

"I'm two hours away, see you soon."

Stiles felt himself smile, "I'll text you the address," with that he hung up.

He turned to his brothers, "Now Castiel can hide you two, and Derek and I will find this Gabriel."

"You like this guy," Sam smirked at his younger brother.

"What?" Stiles frowned.

"You like this guy," Sam repeated his smirk growing into a smile.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on," Dean held up a hand.

"He's a good hunter that's all, I barely know him," Stiles shrugged.

"Yet you have his number and trust him to help you with this," Dean pointed out, "What about Jo?" 

Stiles rolled his eyes, "I'm not dragging Jo into this, besides, I doubt Ellen would be too keen on that."

"Okay, make Bobby help," Dean said next.

"Dean, Bobby trusts him, he owes me for saving his life, and he's a good hunter," Stiles shrugged.

"I want to meet him," Dean demanded.

"Cas, can I call you Cas?" Dean asked turning to the angel.

Casitel smiled, "You may call me whatever you like, Dean."

Dean swallowed thickly, "Could you uh...snap us back to the motel so we can come up with a game plan."

Castiel gave a curt nod and suddenly they were all back in the shitty motel room they'd booked for the night.

As they waited for Derek to show up, Castiel sat in the corner and watched the three brothers bicker and fight over what to do.

"I'm not comfortable leaving you with some hunter," Dean huffed when Derek got brought up again.

"Dean, you and Sam are more important-"

Dean cut Stiles off sharply, "There is no one more important than you and Sam."

"Then you have to let me do this. Having me around is dangerous. You heard Cas, the angels are going to try to persuade you, you have to be hidden from them. I can't be with you. I know you don't like it, and I don't expect you to, but would you rather I be alone?" Stiles huffed.

"Take Cas with you," Dean said.

"You trust him?" Stiles frowned.

"He's done nothing but help, so...yeah," Dean glanced at the angel sitting quietly on one of the chairs by the window.

"It's best I don't search for Gabriel, he'll likely be able to sense me and he'll hide," Castiel shook his head.

"Won't he sense Stiles?" Sam frowned, suddenly worried.

"Perhaps, but he didn't run last time, I doubt he sees him as a threat, especially because he's not an angel," Castiel explained.

"It would be safer for me to stay with you two, in case you run into any trouble," Castiel added.

"So what you're my guardian angel now?" Dean snapped at the dark haired man.

"I'm not here to perch on your shoulder, Dean," Castiel narrowed his eyes at the hunter, "I am a warrior of God, I am simply trying to do what is right and that, at the moment, is helping you."

Dean raised a brow. If he was supposed to be intimidated by that, he wasn't.

"Cas is right, we need to be smart about this," Sam agreed with the angel.

"And sending Stiles off with a random hunter is smart?" Dean scoffed.

"It's his choice, Dean," Sam sighed. Dean was a bit overprotective sometimes.

At that moment there was a knock at their door.

Dean, Sam and Stiles all instinctively went for their guns.

"I do believe that is your hunter friend," Castiel said standing, "Shall I let him in?" 

Dean gave a nod but didn't put his gun away. Sam and Stiles put theirs back as Castiel opened the door.

"Derek," Stiles smiled going forward to greet the hunter.

"Winchester, hey," Derek smiled back taking Stiles outstretched hand.

"Derek, these are my brothers, Sam and Dean," Stiles introduced simply.

"I've heard a lot about you two," Derek nodded shaking Sam's hand. Dean didn't offer his.

"Funny, we haven't heard anything about you," Dean said still holding his gun.

"Not surprising, I've only been a hunter for a few years," Derek shrugged.

Dean turned to Stiles with a glare, "You picked a rookie?"

"Dean," Sam snapped.

"No, it's alright, I'd be the same way if I were him," Derek shook his head, seeming unfazed by Dean's aggression. 

"So, you really need my help or, were you just looking for a reason to buy me that drink you owe me?" Derek smirked at Stiles.

"Hold on, I thought he owed you?" Dean frowned at Stiles.

"Oh I owe him my life, but he owes me a drink," Derek grinned. 

"Uh huh," Dean narrowed his eyes, glancing between the two.

"Dean, I don't want to alarm you, but there is urgency in the matter," Castiel spoke up then.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, just as Stiles squeezed his eyes shut, gripping his head.

"Stiles," Dean and Sam rushed to Stiles' side.

"I'm okay," Stiles waved a dismissive hand, the drops Derek gave him worked, when Cas wasn't trying to speak directly to him at least.

"The angels are conspiring a plan. We need to move this along," Castiel took a step towards Sam and Dean.

"Angels?" Derek frowned.

"I'll explain later," Stiles promised, before turning to his brothers. "I'll be in touch." 

Castiel pressed his hands to Sam and Dean's chests earning a cry of pain from each one, "I have engraved enochian sigils into your ribs. You two are now undetectable to angels, myself included. You must leave."

"I thought you were coming with us," Dean frowned.

"I'll catch up with you. Stiles, you and Derek must also leave. I will hold off the angels to give you each a head start." Castiel answered quickly.

Sam, Dean and Stiles grabbed their bags and hurried out the door. 

Dean grabbed Derek's arm, "You watch over my little brother. If anything happens to him, you'll have me to answer to."

Derek nodded as Dean released him and climbed into the impala. He watched as Stiles slid into the passenger's side of the plastic automobile they called a sports car. Cars just weren't built the same anymore.

"He'll be fine, Dean," Sam said noticing Dean's staring. 

Dean ignored Sam as he started his own car. He certainly hoped Sam was right. He couldn't bare to lose Stiles.


	6. Three hours ago

Stiles and Derek sat in silence, the only noise the soft purr of the Camaro's engine. They'd been on the road maybe ten minutes. Stiles knew Derek had questions, he could practically feel the uncertainty from the hunter next to him.

"I'm sorry to drag you into this," Stiles said finally. He'd been trying to find a way to explain the situations, but there just wasn't a subtle way to tell someone angels were hunting his brothers so they could jumpstart the apocalypse.

"I'm not even sure what you've dragged me into," Derek pointed out gently.

"You know about Lucifer getting out of his cage, right?" Stiles asked.

"When the biggest, baddest demon there is gets loose, hunters are notified," Derek snorted slightly.

"Right, well here's the thing..." Stiles paused unsure of how to tell this guy he barely knew, that his own brothers are the reason he's out.

"I know that Sam and Dean are the reason for it," Derek said when Stiles didn't continue.

"You do?" Stiles frowned.

"It's common knowledge too. There are plenty of hunters who blame Sam, but majority understand they were manipulated," Derek nodded, his tone sympathetic.

"Okay, well new information has recently come to light," Stiles sighed.

"I'm guessing that's where the angels come in?" Derek asked with a raised brow, tossing a glance at the youngest Winchester. 

"Yeah, that's still..." Stiles shook his head. He hadn't quite wrapped his head around that one yet.

"Trenchcoat back there, he one?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, Castiel," Stiles nodded.

"How'd you come across him?" Derek pressed when Stiles didn't offer any more information.

"He just...appeared in our room like three hours ago. Apparently he pulled my brother out of hell," Stiles explained shaking his head again.

"Oh, so that's how he got out, I know a lot of people were speculating, but no one really knew," Derek nodded.

"We didn't find out until about three hours ago," Stiles chuckled, "You should have seen Dean trying to figure it out, he went to every psychic he knew and then some. He was obsessed. It really drove him insane not knowing," Stiles glanced down at his phone. He wondered if it would be safe to call.

"So why were the angels coming a bad thing back there?" Derek asked noticing Stiles nervously fingering his phone in his hand.

"Another new development in the whole apocalypse scene, Sam and Dean are the vessel's of Lucifer and Michael," Stiles sighed. Saying this stuff out loud made him feel crazy.

"I'm sorry, vessel?" Derek rose a brow at Stiles.

"Yeah, apparently Angels need permission to take a human body otherwise, they can't walk the earth. Lucifer and Michael need vessels to fight to the death, evidently," Stiles ran a hand over his face.

"Okay so who was after them just now? Michael or Lucifer? Wait isn't Lucifer a demon? Demon's don't need permission to possess someone," Derek cocked a head curiously at Stiles.

"Lucifer isn't a demon, he's a fallen angel," Stiles explained, recalling Castiel's voice in his head, and the many accounts in the bible where Lucifer was mentioned as an angel. He wasn't sure why he hadn't considered that before.

"As far as who was after us just now, well that could have been any angel, as apparently heaven has decided to jumpstart the apocalypse, God has taken a vacation and they're butt hurt about it," Stiles shrugged. He didn't understand it any more than Derek clearly didn't. 

"And Castiel is..." Derek looked at Stiles expectantly.

"Not okay with it. He doesn't want the apocalypse to happen any more than we do, so he's helping us," Stiles answered.

"You believe him?" Derek questioned.

"He risked a lot to tell us heaven's plans so yeah, I believe him," Stiles nodded.

"Your faith is appreciated, Stiles," A voice said suddenly from the back seat of the Camaro.

Derek swerved the car into the oncoming lane in a start, "What the hell?" Derek swore.

"Castiel," Stiles clutched his chest.

"My apologies," Castiel stated simply. 

"How did you get in here?" Derek demanded. They were going fifty down the highway.

"I flew," Castiel answered as if it was the most normal thing.

"Flew," Derek raised his brows as he looked at the dark-haired man through his rearview.

"Stiles, I need you to contact your brothers for me, I cannot detect them with the angel warding I engraved into their ribs," Castiel said, ignoring Derek.

"We need to get you a phone," Stiles commented opening his.

"I...have one," Castiel pulled out a cell-phone from his trenchcoat pocket. 

"Great, let's put some numbers in it," Stiles said snagging the phone from the angel's hand. 

"Thank you for looking after Stiles, Derek, he will need a trusted ally on this path," Castiel spoke turning his attention back to the man driving.

"Sure," Derek shrugged with a frown.

"There, Dean, Sam, myself and Derek's numbers are all in here now," Stiles said handing the phone back to Castiel.

"Thank you," Castiel dialed Dean's number.

"Yeah?" Dean's voice answered gruffly.

"Dean, are you and Sam safe?" Castiel asked, his tone flat.

"Cas?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I am with Stiles and Derek. I cannot locate you," Castiel answered simply.

"Right, we're on Highway 417, mile marker 33."

Suddenly the angel was gone. 

"He's quite something, isn't he?" Derek chuckled.

"I'll say," Stiles snorted.

"So he mentioned a path you're on?" Derek quirked a brow, glancing at the other hunter.

"Yeah, so I have to find this angel, archangel actually, Gabriel. He's supposed to be able to help," Stiles wasn't sure if he should tell Derek about the angel grace he was apparently sporting.

"We're hunting down an archangel?" Derek frowned. This just kept getting crazier by the second.

"Yeah, he's been MIA for some time now. I dunno, it's complicated," Stiles sighed. 

"Sounds like it," Derek nodded. He could see how worn out Stiles was.

After a few moments of silence, Stiles spoke up again, "Look, you're helping me out so I feel like I should be completely honest with you."

Derek frowned at Stiles, questioningly, "Have you not been?" 

"No, I have, but...there's more," Stiles dropped his eyes to his hands.

"I need your help cause I'm a danger to my brothers right now. Castiel was able to hide my brothers from all angels so they can't force them to say yes. But he can't hide me."

Derek stayed silent, giving Stiles the time he needed to say what he was trying to say.

"I have angel grace in me, I don't really know what that means except that I can hear the angels talking. Those headaches I was having, angel voices, apparently. Anyway, the angel grace I have makes me a neon sign for the angels, the only one who can shield me from them is an archangel. The only archangel that would be willing to do that is-"

"Gabriel," Derek nodded in understanding. 

"Exactly," Stiles nodded.

Silence fell over the car for a few moments.

"If you want to dump me on the side of the road and let me fend for myself, I totally understand," Stiles offered.

Derek let out a small laugh, "Your brother threatened my life, I don't think that's an option," Derek joked.

Stiles let out a small chuckle.

"But seriously, I'll do what I can to help. I owe you my life, this is the least I could do. Besides, you still owe me that drink," Derek tossed Stiles a flirty smile and a wink.

Stiles grinned, turning away in hopes of hiding the blush he knew was tinting his cheeks. He was glad he'd met Derek, not only was he nice and seemed trustworthy, he was incredibly hot.

Derek turned back to face the road, fighting the guilt that crept into his stomach. Stiles had been completely honest with him, which he was grateful for, however it only reminded him that he was harboring his own secret. One he was much less willing to admit, especially to a hunter.


	7. A coward

Dean swore as Castiel appeared in the backseat of the impala. 

"Damn it, you can't just appear like that without warning," Dean snapped at the angel.

"Why not?" Castiel asked with a tilt of his head.

"Cause it's...not natural," Dean huffed earning a chuckle from his brother in the passenger side, "Nevermind. How's Stiles?" Dean asked.

"He is fine," Castiel nodded, "He gave me phone numbers so that I may reach any of you," Castiel held up the cell phone he'd been using previously.

"You know how to use one of those?" Dean snorted.

"I have been watching humanity for millennia, Dean, I can work a simple cell phone," Castiel snapped.

"Dean, struggles with his all the time," Sam chuckled.

"They got complicated," Dean huffed defensively. 

"Even if I didn't know how, Jimmy does and I am able to tap into his knowledge of mundane things," Castiel explained tucking the phone back into his coat pocket.

"Jimmy?" Sam asked before Dean could.

"My vessel, Jimmy Novak."

"Is he like awake in there? How does that work?" Dean frowned in the rearview.

"It's like he's taking a long nap. He is safe and won't remember a thing when I am gone," Castiel explained simply.

"Hey, Cas, you said you don't agree with what they are doing, what took you so long to come to us?" Sam asked suddenly.

Castiel gave a slight frown, "I was watching Dean, I saw the struggles you three have faced, I saw the pain you all suffered, the confusion you were feeling. I had orders, even after I found out. Angels are warriors, soldiers, they must listen to those in command, no questions asked. I found myself asking questions, disagreeing with the choices made. I had a choice, follow blindly, or help you. I could not help my brothers and sisters carry out this plan. It felt wrong," Castiel spoke as if he were admitting to his parents that he'd snuck out of the house.

"You made the right choice," Sam smiled reassuringly at the angel.

"I am sorry it took me so long to come to you, Dean. I wanted to much sooner. I knew you were looking for me. I was a coward," Castiel looked into the rearview so his eyes met Dean's.

"You're not a coward Cas. I had a soldier lifestyle myself, I know how much courage it takes to act out against strict orders," Dean said with a serious look on his face.

"Yet, you still do not trust me," Castiel said with a slight narrow of his eyes.

"I'm cautious," Dean disagreed.

"Your brothers have much more faith than you do," Castiel said, glancing at Sam.

"Until a few hours ago, I didn't believe angels existed, but now we have two on our asses wanting to use Sam and I as personal condoms. Oh and also my youngest brother is part angel, cause that makes sense," Dean scoffed.

"Stiles is not part angel, just like Sam was not a demon. The demon blood Sam had in him, made his soul susceptible to becoming a demon with enough blood ingested. Same thing with Stiles," Castiel explained.

"Had?" Sam turned to Castiel with a confused expression.

"When you and Dean were put on the plane and you were cured of your addiction, you were also cleansed of the demon blood," Castiel explained.

"How? Who put us on that plane?" Dean demanded.

"I believe it to have been my father," Castiel gave a small smile.

"God?" Sam asked with raised brows.

"Yes, I plan to find him, maybe he will return to heaven and stop all this," Castiel nodded.

"Try New Mexico, I hear he's on a tortilla," Dean smirked.

Castiel frowned, tilting his head, "No, he's not on any flatbread,"

Sam chuckled while Dean gave a slight roll of his eyes.

"I will be in touch periodically, you may also contact me if you need. I will also keep in touch with Stiles," Castiel spoke seriously.

"When can we see him again?" Sam asked, looking back at the angel.

"Once he has found Gabriel and convinced him to hide him from the angels, you may be reunited," Castiel answered.

"How long is that gonna take?" Dean asked, not satisfied with that answer.

"I cannot say, but it is imperative that you keep your distance. You cannot see him." 

Dean clenched his jaw. He would normally never take orders from anyone regarding his brothers, not since their dad died anyway, but Castiel was trying help.

When Dean looked back to respond to the angel, he found the backseat was empty. Castiel really needed to learn some etiquette.

"Do you believe him?" Dean asked looking at Sam.

"Yeah, I mean what choice do we have? Everything he's said makes sense," Sam gave a half shrug.

"Yeah, but God? Come on Sammy," Dean said his tone doubtful.

"With all the things we've seen and experienced, you really doubt God exists?" Sam looked at his older brother with a questioning look.

"Look, all I'm saying is, if God is out there, why isn't he doing anything?" Dean gripped the steering wheel.

"He can't control everything cause he gave us free will. It's not free will if he intervenes in everything," Sam shrugged.

"So he's just gonna sit back and let those dick bag angels start the apocalypse?" Dean snapped angrily. 

"I don't know, Dean," Sam sighed.

"Well, I'm not," Dean growled pressing the gas a little harder. Bobby was expecting them, and the sooner they got there, the sooner they could find something to kill the devil. And the sooner the devil was dead, the sooner the apocalypse was over, and he could get his brother back. The idea that Stiles was riding shotgun with some random hunter didn't sit well with Dean. He knew hunters and he didn't trust them. At all.


	8. Obsessed

Stiles opened the door of the ratty hotel room he and Derek had booked for the night. They decided, after three hours of pointless driving, it was safe to stop and come up with a game plan. He was exhausted from the lack of sleep and headaches. He hoped that the dreams would at least stop. 

"Please, Cas, don't haunt me with those dreams," Stiles whispered quietly as he rummaged through his bag for a charging cable for his phone.

"Of course, Stiles, there's no need for them any longer now that you know the truth," Castiel's voice spoke.

Within seconds, Derek and Stiles had their guns out before realizing it was Castiel. 

"Damn it Cas," Stiles swore putting his gun back.

"I'm sorry, I heard your prayer," Castiel said with a glance around the room.

"My...prayer?" Stiles frowned in confusion. What was he talking about?

"Yes, you asked me not to send you those dreams," Castiel explained, his eyes settling back on the hunter. 

"Oh, I wasn't...that was just..." Stiles hadn't realized Cas could hear him, "I didn't know..."

"You thought I wouldn't hear," Castiel nodded in understanding.

"It was kind of a silent plea, I talk to myself, it's a bad habit," Stiles shifted slightly.

"Well if you ever need to, you can simply add my name and I will hear it as a prayer," Castiel gave a small smile, turning to Derek, "That goes for both of you."

Suddenly he was gone.

"He's gonna give me whiplash," Stiles shook his head as he continued through his bag.

"Do we even have any idea where to find this Gabriel guy?" Derek asked taking a seat on the edge of his bed.

"No. All I know is we've crossed paths with him once before. We knew him as the trickster, but apparently he was just blending in," Stiles explained.

"Okay, so we look for activity that suggests a trickster," Derek nodded pulling his laptop from his bag.

"I guess, it's our best bet," Stiles shrugged.

"I'll start looking," Derek said opening his laptop.

"How about we start tomorrow, it's already late. Let's grab some dinner and I can buy you that drink I owe you," Stiles suggested, tossing a glance at Derek.

"Sure," Derek smiled. 

-

The pair found a small grill and bar down the road from their hotel. Once they had ordered their food, Stiles shifted slightly in his seat and cleared his throat.

"So how did you...become a hunter?" Stiles always felt awkward asking that question. Every hunter he ever knew got into the life by losing someone dear to them. Bobby lost his wife to a demon. Martin had lost his sister to Vampires. It was just the way things happened.

Stiles noticed Derek visibly tense. He immediately felt bad for asking. He'd just been curious.

"My family was killed by werewolves. I was the only survivor," Derek answered staring down at his ice water as if it was the most interesting thing he'd seen all day.

"I'm sorry," Stiles bit his bottom lip as he dropped his eyes to his own ice water.

"You?" Derek asked looking up.

"My mother was killed by a demon when I was a baby. Sam's first birthday. My dad became obsessed with finding out what killed her. He became a hunter and he raised us in the life. I've never known anything else," Stiles shrugged.

"That's terrible. A child should not be raised in this life," Derek frowned.

"Yeah, it wasn't pleasant. Dean pretty much raised Sam and I. He was five when it happened. It put a lot of pressure on him. Pressure he shouldn't have had to bear. Sam got out when he turned seventeen. He went off to college, Stanford actually. He was going into law school. Dad was pissed. That was when the fighting between him and I started," Stiles realized he'd been spilling his life story.

"You and your dad didn't get along?" Derek asked seeming interested. 

"Not at all. When I was younger I just did what he said, but once Sam left, my dad acted like he had dishonored the family by going to college. I tried to get him to understand, he refused. We were soldiers in a war and there was no time to live a normal life," Stiles mocked the words his father used to tell them.

"So, what happened?" Derek urged Stiles to continue as he tossed a french fry in his mouth, the food had just arrived.

"My dad and Sam didn't talk for over a year, I was so mad at him, he treated Dean like it was his fault. He yelled at him all the time, became more strict with me. I started to resent Sam, so did Dean. I hadn't even realized it until dad went missing a few years back. We needed help, we needed Sam. We were better together. I don't know why...we just were. Anyway, we went to Stanford and dragged Sam back into the life. It was then I realized we blamed Sam for the way dad was, but truth was he was always that way, to dean at least, but when he started treating me like I was a flight risk, like I'd leave like Sam did, he got worse, but that wasn't Sam's fault. Anyway, we found dad, almost a year later, he had been hiding from us. He was on the demon's trail, the one that killed our mom. It had also killed Sam's girlfriend, Jess, several days after he joined up with us. He decided to go back to school, but when he got there, she died the same way our mom did. He became as obsessed as dad. When we did meet up with dad, I saw how he treated Sam and Dean. I knew he treated me the same way, but I didn't care about me. I could handle it. But Dean did everything he asked and then some and it was never good enough. When Sam started getting headaches and having visions, it was Dean's fault, and Dean believed it. And Sam, he 'abandoned us when we needed him most'. Sam felt guilty, he believed it. Dean never wanted anything but dad's approval and Sam just wanted to not be the disappointment. He was never as quick as Dean or as strong as Dean. 'Smarts aren't important in the field' he'd always say. Drove me nuts," Stiles bit down on his bottom lip. He'd never told anyone all this before. Not even Bobby, though sure Bobby knew some of it. 

"What about you, what did you want?" Derek asked, watching Stiles intently.

"I wanted Dean to know he was good enough, and Sam to know he was a great hunter. I was the independent one, Sam and Dean did what dad said, I was the unruly soldier who didn't fall in line. He said I'd make a great leader someday, always said I'd be just like him. One time we went on a hunt, I made a call that got myself hurt. Dean messed up and I stepped in, dad ripped me a new one, saying I messed Dean up. I was prepared to take the fall, it was fine by me, I didn't care about getting in trouble, not like Dean did. But when dad turned to Dean and started to blame him for not keeping me in line, I snapped. Dad and I had a huge fall out. I spent the summer with Bobby where I was meant to 'get in line', but Bobby taught me how to throw a football and to fish. Dad came back to get me, said I should have learned my lesson. He found out what Bobby did, that was the last we saw of him. In the end, Dean was dying, and our dad made a deal with the demon that killed our mom to save him. He left the three of us alone and clueless, not to mention the way that made Dean feel." Stiles' throat felt extremely dry suddenly.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea your dad was..." Derek trailed off not wanting to speak ill of the man, "I always heard he was great hunter, helped a lot of people," Derek spoke gently. He could tell Stiles was hurt and angry.

"I'm really sorry about dumping all that on you, I don't know why I did that," Stiles shifted in his seat as he pushed a french fry around in the pile of ketchup on his plate.

"No, it's okay, I'm glad you told me, it helps me understand. Dean seemed pretty protective of you, now I know why. You seem protective of them, I get it. I had an older sister that was protective of me and my younger sister. Of course, it wasn't anything like what you went through," Derek shook his head, a frown embedded in his features.

Stiles smiled up at the hunter in front of him. He really liked Derek, he was easy to talk to, Stiles didn't find that quality in many people. He never even told this to his brothers. They knew some things and experienced a lot of it first hand, but he'd never opened up about it like this. He wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing that he was trusting Derek so easily. Dean would have his ass if he knew Stiles was trusting a hunter like this. The thought hit Stiles like a brick wall, he really should be more careful.


	9. Bobby's

When Sam and Dean finally arrived at Bobby's the older man looked tired.

"You boys alright?" Bobby asked placing a hand on each of the brother's shoulders.

"Yeah, we're okay," Sam nodded.

"And Stiles?" Bobby asked his tone dripping with concern for the younger Winchester. Sam and Dean knew that Stiles held a special place in Bobby's heart, but they were okay with that. John had never really been a father to Stiles, to any of them really, but especially Stiles. He'd been too young when their mother was taken from them. By then John had a relationship with Dean and had grown attached to Sam. But Stiles was a soldier, never anything more.

"He's with Derek Hale," Sam answered when Dean clenched his jaw. 

"I'm guessing that wasn't a mutual agreement," Bobby sighed, looking at Dean. Dean was always protective, but ever since Gordon Walker, Dean wasn't trusting of any hunters.

"Can he be trusted?" Dean asked, a pleading in his tone that said he couldn't take any more bad news.

"He ain't never done nothing that I know of. Keeps to himself mostly. He'll call with a question every once in a while. Taught himself most everything he knows," Bobby shrugged.

"How'd he get into hunting?" Sam asked.

"Werewolves killed his family," Bobby answered vaguely, "Ran into him once back Beaufort about a year ago. Don't remember much 'cept he was a pretty man. Too pretty to be cutting off heads of vamps, but he was damn good at it. You know normally I try and sway the younger ones towards a normal life, but Hale. He wouldn't hear it. Said he lost everything and everyone. We parted ways after we cleared out the nest together. Exchanged numbers, hadn't seen him since, but like I said he'll call every once in a while. And I'll send him a case if I know he's close. I wouldn't worry about Stiles, Dean. He's a good hunter and he's smart," Bobby tried to put Dean's mind at ease, but the oldest Winchester was rarely ever at ease, especially when he was separated from one of his brothers. 

Sam and Dean followed Bobby inside. Dean recalled the many times he and his brothers had been dropped off here when John need to go on a hunt. That was before the boys were old enough to hunt. Dean had always struggled with the memory of his father before their mother died. He'd been fun and loving and gentle with Dean and Sam. Stiles had only been three months, so he didn't remember his father with Stiles much. Dean had looked up to his dad, strived to make his dad proud. It hadn't been hard, but once the fire took Mary, everything changed. He became impossible to please. When they'd stayed with Bobby for the first time, Dean had stood at attention anytime Bobby addressed him. He remembered that being the first fight between his dad and Bobby. He didn't intend to cause a problem. Bobby had quickly told him to stop standing around like a soldier waiting for orders and go play in the back with Sam. Stiles was only one at the time.

Bobby's house was the only place Dean had known freedom. Once he got older he stopped staying with Bobby, instead joining his father on hunts. Soon after Sam joined them, leaving Stiles alone with Bobby. Dean and Bobby had never been super close, mostly because Dean felt like Bobby tried too hard to replace John, of course that had been a long time ago. Now he knew he was trying to be the soft parent they needed. Course if you ever told anyone who know Bobby, that he had been gentle and kind, they'd think you were possessed. Bobby was a gruff sort of man, one who'd seen too many bad things and done worse. But he treated Sam, Dean and Stiles like his own. 

Dean could see the stress of his worry for Stiles in the tightness of the older man's shoulders. He always worried for Stiles the most, and right now with the knowledge of angels and Stiles being god knows where without the protection of his brothers, it had Bobby on edge. 

"How long before you get him back?" Bobby asked as refilling a glass of scotch. He'd already had a few after getting the call from Sam. 

"As soon as he's able to find this Gabriel," Sam shrugged.

"I don't like it," Bobby shook his head with a deep frown.

"I don't either, Bobby," Dean agreed.

"We don't have much of a choice," Sam sighed. He was always the more level headed of the three brothers. Asked questions first, shoot second. That was part of the reason he and John argued so much. Dean was definitely a shoot first ask questions later type. Stiles tended to shoot and not bother with the questions at all. But Stiles could get away with that, cause he knew what he was doing. That's what made him such a good hunter.

Sam decided maybe now would be a good time to remind his brother and Bobby of that, "Stiles is smart, smarter than me. And he was always a better hunter than either of us," Sam gestured between himself and Dean, "He's gonna be fine," Sam assured the pair.

Bobby nodded taking another gulp of scotch. Dean only looked away. Sam knew nothing would relax Dean, not until Stiles was safely back with them, but it didn't stop him from trying.


	10. Snapping

Stiles washed the blood from his hands. He avoided looking into the mirror that sat above the sink, taunting him. He knew he looked like hell and these meaningless hunts were doing nothing to help ease his anxious mind. He and Derek had been looking for Gabriel for right at a week. There were no signs of any kind of trickster business. Stiles insisted they pick up cases along the way, mostly to keep his hands busy. The most recent hunt had been a couple ghouls, easily taken care of.

"You okay, Stiles?" Derek asked stepping into the doorway of the bathroom.

Stiles looked up his eyes meeting Derek's in the mirror. They were soft and slightly concerned.

"Fine," Stiles nodded. The two of them worked well together, which Stiles was relieved by. 

Derek frowned slightly, "You sure? You went a little ham on that ghoul."

It was true, Stiles had opted for the baseball bat over the machete. It was common knowledge that taking off the head of a ghoul killed it, but Stiles also knew that bashing it's brains in was just as effective.

"Just needed to get out a little frustration," Stiles shrugged. Derek reminded him of Sam and Dean in a way. He was headstrong and determined like Dean, but he had a kindness and patience to him, like Sam.

"We'll find Gabriel. Bobby's got every hunter on the look out for any kind of trickster activity, they know to call you immediately," Derek offered gently.

"What if he's not playing trickster anymore? I mean, why was an archangel playing trickster anyway?" Stiles huffed before peeling his shirt off. It had been decorated in Ghoul brains, so he tossed it in the trash, it wasn't worth trying to salvage.

"I wish I had an answer for you," Derek sighed. He could see the way this task was wearing on Stiles. He barely slept and when he did, it was restless. He continued to take the drops Derek had given to help drown out the angel's voices, but Stiles was getting tired of dealing with that as well. He worried for his brothers and he was getting more and more reckless on hunts. 

Stiles laid on one of the hotel beds not bothering to respond to Derek. 

Derek knew well enough not to push Stiles, so he left him alone. He pulled out his laptop and decided to check for any news articles that might lead them to Gabriel. The sooner they found him, the sooner Stiles could relax a little.

It took maybe twenty minutes for Stiles to fall into a restless sleep. He tossed and turned harshly in the bed with a frown embedded into his features. 

Derek didn't want to wake the hunter, but he worried that sleep was only exhausting him more. Stiles phone lit up on the table next to him. Derek picked it up to see a text from Dean.

You good? Is all it said.

Derek debated calling Dean and letting him know how Stiles was really doing. The youngest Winchester had been dismissive of his brother's worried texts the past few days. Always assuring them he was fine, when in reality, he was snapping. 

Derek stepped out of the room so as not to wake the restless hunter.

"Stiles?" Dean's voice spoke worriedly into the receiver.

"Uh, no, it's Derek," Derek answered glancing at the door behind him as if expecting Stiles to come out after him.

"Derek," Dean's voice grew even more worried, "What's wrong? Where's Stiles?"

"He's fine, er well, asleep anyway," Derek said in a reassuring tone.

"Okay..." Dean waited for Derek to continue, it was obvious Derek had called for a reason.

"Umm, maybe it's not my business to be telling you this, but I thought you might want to know and maybe you could tell me what I could do to help him, Stiles is...well...for lack of a better term, snapping," Derek said in a voice that told Dean he wasn't even sure what was wrong with Stiles.

"Snapping how?" Dean demanded, his tone no less full of worry.

"He's barely sleeping and when he does he's tossing all night. The angels voices are more frequent now and still giving him headaches. And tonight, we took out a couple of ghouls, but...he was more aggressive than usual. And normally I wouldn't care, but he used a baseball bat, like he chose a baseball bat. I have a dozen different types of blades he could have picked, but he wanted the bat. He's been more and more reckless, and I'm just worried it's gonna get worse. I've tried talking to him, but he insists he's fine," Derek explained quickly.

"Son of a bitch," Dean huffed out, "Alright, we'll be there as soon as we can, text me where you are."

"Dean, no," Sam's voice spoke up then. Derek must have been on speaker.

"You heard what he said, Sam," Dean snapped.

"Yes, but showing up isn't going to help. Cas told us specifically not to see him," Sam objected.

"I don't care if God himself said it, he's our brother and he's losing his shit," Dean barked.

"Dean, there's nothing we can do that Derek can't, alright?" Sam said in a calm tone.

"He'll talk to us," Dean countered. 

"Like he talked to us about the headaches? Or the dreams?" Sam pointed out, "Derek may have the advantage of not being his brother."

"What can I do?" Derek asked, willing to do whatever was necessary.

"Try to get him to take it easy on hunts, if he's being reckless he's gonna get himself killed," Dean spoke.

"I don't think that's an option, he'll likely leave me behind to hunt on his own. He says it keeps him from going stir crazy," Derek shook his head, though the brothers couldn't see.

"He's right, Dean, he's like you in that regard," Sam agreed. "You said he wouldn't talk?" Sam asked, directing the question at Derek.

"No, he just says he's fine. When I mentioned the ghouls tonight, he said he was letting out some frustration. I'm not sure it did any good though. He fell asleep a bit ago, but he's thrashing like a damn fish out of water," Derek sighed out. He glanced at the motel door again.

"Have him try a sleep aid," Sam suggested.

"Get him drunk," Dean offered at the same time.

Derek laughed.

"He was so much easier to deal with when he was younger. We used to take him mini golfing," Dean snorted at the memory.

Derek grinned at that.

"I'm guessing there's been nothing on Gabriel?" Sam asked then, changing the subject a bit.

"No. He's worried about you guys, he said he's not used to being away from both of you for so long. I think that's part of it. I wish I knew how we could find this trickster faster," Derek ran a had through his hair.

"Yeah, we haven't had much luck on our end either," Dean huffed out. He sounded as tired as Stiles did. 

Derek wondered if it had been a mistake calling them, he likely only worried them more.

"I'll keep my eyes on Stiles, you two just stay safe. Knowing you're both okay seems to help keep him going."

"If he gets worse, call us, I don't care what time it is or where you are? You hear me?" Dean's voice had an underlying warning that Derek understood perfectly.

"Course," Derek agreed. He doubted Dean would hesitate to take him out if he didn't look after his brother, not that he could blame him. He knew what it was like to be protective of family.


	11. Distress

It was late, and Dean couldn't sleep. He'd been too worried about Stiles. After the call from Derek, he and Sam had gotten into a fight about their younger brother.

"He's gonna be fine, Dean," Sam said as Dean tossed his phone onto the bed.

"Maybe, but for how long? How long does it take for him to go dark side?" Dean demanded angrily. 

"Don't treat him like he made my mistakes," Sam snapped, "Stiles isn't going dark side." Sam's tone was deeper than it normally was. He refused to let Dean start accusing Stiles of things simply because Sam had made stupid choices.

"If he's not talking, it's cause something's seriously wrong," Dean gestured to the phone as if it was Stiles.

"Maybe he's not talking because he's afraid to piss you off. You aren't exactly the understanding type," Sam was getting mad now.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't get on board with your demon blood addiction. I'm sorry I couldn't understand why you chose Ruby over your own brothers," Dean shouted.

"I already said I'm sorry Dean," Sam growled.

"It doesn't matter, it's in the past. What matters right now is Stiles," Dean said dismissing Sam's apology.

"You don't trust him, that's why he doesn't talk to you. You treat him like dad did," Sam said not bothering to sugar coat it.

"Don't compare me to him," Dean snapped. The idea that Stiles might feel that way made Dean nauseous. He knew how Stiles felt about their dad, he wouldn't let Stiles feel that way about him.

"I'm not, I'm just saying you try to control every aspect of his life. You can't trust that he can handle himself," Sam's tone was gentler now. 

"I don't know that he can," Dean threw his hands up. "I mean you heard what Derek said, he's snapping, Sam. And we can't do anything about it."

"He's just got a lot on his plate. Ever since you..." Sam trailed off unable to say it. "When you got back, we thought things were looking up. It was a rough four months without you. Stiles has never had to be without you. Not like me. When I went to Stanford, all he had was you. I'm not you. He was in a rough place those four months. He doesn't talk about it, but he was. You being back was such a huge deal to him. It was to me too, but not like it was for him. Now he's without both of us, so yeah, he's not gonna be doing well. But he's keeping us safe by staying away. We owe it to him, to stay safe. Showing up on his doorstep isn't going to help. So just trust him, okay? Please."

Dean had decided he needed air at that point. He never thought about how his being gone might have affected Stiles. He knew Sam would be fine without him and he assumed Stiles would be okay because he had Sam. He was wrong and that hurt. Stiles never let on how messed up he'd been. Dean wanted to call Stiles, to apologize, to hear his voice, to let him know he wasn't going anywhere ever again. But he knew he couldn't make that kind of promise, not in this life. 

Dean sat on the hood of the impala. He felt so lost. He couldn't be there for Stiles. Sam and him were on the run from heaven of all places, and they were no closer to finding a weapon that could kill the devil. He wished he had someone to talk to. Someone who wasn't Sam or Bobby.

"Dean," A voice spoke from beside him then.

"Cas," Dean said a note of surprise in his tone. The angel had been gone for most of the week. Hunting God, he assumed.

"I felt your distress and used the tracker on your phone that Sam showed me," Castiel said taking a step towards Dean.

"My distress?" Dean frowned.

"You were thinking of me in a longing type of way. Is there something you wish to speak with me about?" Castiel asked tilting his head slightly in the way he did when he was confused or curious.

"You can read my thoughts?" Dean asked suddenly very worried.

"No, that would be intrusive. I can hear prayers and while you weren't praying to me, you were reaching out with your mind in another way. You must have wanted to speak with me," Castiel explained, still looking like a curious puppy.

"Oh, uh, I..." Dean hadn't realized he'd been thinking of Cas when he was thinking of someone to talk to other than Sam or Bobby.

"You're troubled," Castiel noted Dean's body language was guarded and tense.

"It's Stiles. Derek called earlier. He's not doing well. I just wish there was some way to find Gabriel quicker, or a weapon to kill lucifer, I just need a win, man. It's been weeks of chasing our tails," Dean sighed. It was easy to say these things to Cas.

"Chasing your tails?" Castiel frowned. 

"Yeah, like going in circles, not getting anywhere," Dean explained with a wave of his hand.

"Yes, I know the feeling," Castiel said looking down, his frown not leaving his usually stone features.

"No luck with God I presume?" Dean asked.

"I have looked many places, including New Mexico like you suggested, he's nowhere," Castiel sighed.

Dean smirked at the New Mexico comment.

"I will check in with Stiles," Castiel said then, straightening up.

"Wait, hold on," Dean held a hand out stopping Cas from disappearing, "I'm sorry you haven't found him," Dean gave a sympathetic smile. He knew the struggle of looking for a dad that didn't want to be found.

"Thank you for your sympathy, Dean," Castiel gave a curt nod.

"So, is there any way to shut off the angel radio that Stiles has going on?" Dean asked then. He really didn't want Cas to go yet.

"Yes, I would have to teach him, but it can be done," Castiel nodded thoughtfully.

"That's great, maybe you can pop in tomorrow and show him how?" Dean asked with a hopeful smile.

"If that's what he wishes, of course," Castiel agreed.

"Good, well that's a start at least," Dean seemed relieved to be able to help Stiles in some way.

"You're concern for your brothers is admirable," Castiel said then, looking at Dean as if he were the most interesting person he'd ever met. 

"I practically raised them, it's ingrained into me," Dean said dismissively. He was never praised for looking after his brothers. It had always just been expected of him.

"You don't give yourself enough credit," Castiel said then, eyeing Dean carefully.

Dean's eyes met Castiel's. Dean couldn't read them though, they were cold and stone, much like the rest of Castiel. Usually he could judge a lot about a person based on their eyes. What was the saying? Eyes are the windows of the soul? Yeah, that made sense, since Castiel wasn't a human and therefore had no soul.

"You're a unique one, Dean Winchester, I look forward to figuring you out," Castiel said then with a small tug at his lips. 

Dean felt his cheeks flush. He'd never had someone eager to figure him out, most people assumed they knew the type of person he was based on the mask he wore, but he assumed Castiel knew things about him that he would never have offered willingly. However, Castiel did 'piece him together' as he put it. And Castiel still felt he was worthy of helping. Maybe he didn't mind that Castiel knew those things, Maybe that was why he felt he could talk to the angel so easily. Whatever the reason, it was nice to have someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm excited cause I have a really cool idea planned. It won't be for a couple of chapters, but it's gonna be fun to write!  
> Let me know what you guys think so far!


	12. Keep your eyes on the stars

'Keep your eyes on the stars and your feet on the ground' That was a saying that Stiles had heard from Missouri Moseley several times during their hunt for their father. She was a psychic that had helped them many times and every time they ventured off again, she would tell them, 'Keep your eyes on the stars and your feet on the ground'. That saying had become a mantra of sorts for Stiles when Dean had died. But the more he repeated it, the less those words meant anything. What good were the stars to him? They couldn't fix his problems. And keeping his feet on the ground wasn't the problem, it was keeping his head above water. He was constantly drowning it felt like. The loss of his father. The fights with Sam. Then losing Dean. He'd lost all hope.

Now as he sat in the passenger's side of Derek's Camaro, staring at the stars, he was reminded of that saying. 'Keep your eyes on the stars'. That was just a way of saying keep your head up. But what if you were tired of keeping your head up? What if it was just easier to drown? 

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Derek asked then glancing at Stiles with concerned eyes. He could sense Stiles' mood shift suddenly.

"You know when you're drowning, you don't actually inhale until right before you black out. It's called voluntary apnea. It's like no matter how much you're freaking out, the instinct to not let any water in is so strong that you won't open your mouth until you feel like your head's exploding." Stiles said not looking away from the stars.

"Are you okay, Stiles?" Derek asked with a frown.

"I'm fine, yeah, aside from the not sleeping, the jumpiness, the constant, overwhelming, crushing fear that something terrible is about to happen," Stiles snorted.

"It's called hyper-vigilance, the persistent feeling of being under threat. It's common in a lot of hunters," Derek explained gently. This was the most he'd gotten Stiles to talk all week.

"But it's not just a feeling, though. It's like...it's a panic attack. You know? Like I can't even breathe. Like I'm drowning." Stiles' eyes were still focused on the stars.

"So, if you're drowning, and you're trying to keep your mouth closed until that very last moment, what if you choose to not open your mouth? To not let the water in?" Derek asked cautiously.

"You do anyway, it's a reflex," Stiles shrugged.

"But if you hold off until that reflex kicks in, you have more time, right?" Derek knew what Stiles was trying to say, but he refused to let him give up.

"Not much time," Stiles answered flatly.

"But more time to fight your way to the surface. More time to be rescued," Derek glanced at Stiles again. He was still looking out the window.

"More time to be in agonizing pain. Did you forget the part where you feel like your head's exploding?" Stiles scoffed.

"If it's about survival, isn't a little agony worth it?" Derek wished he knew the right thing to say.

"But what if it just gets worse? What if it's agony now and then... it's just hell later on?" Stiles asked finally turning to look at Derek.

"Then think about something Winston Churchill once said; "If you're going through hell, keep going," Derek quoted. It was something his mother used to tell him.

"You sound like Sam," Stiles chuckled.

Derek felt himself relax as Stiles' mood shifted again. He was calmer now. 

"Stiles, we'll get through this. I'm not gonna let you drown," Derek's tone was sincere. He couldn't begin to understand what Stiles was going through, but he knew what if felt like to want to give up.

"Thank you," Stiles looked at Derek with a fond smile.

Stiles didn't even realize Derek had missed the turn for the hotel until they were pulling into a parking lot.

"What are we doing here?" Stiles asked glancing at the mini golf course to his left.

"Dean mentioned he and Sam used to take you mini golfing when you got restless, I know you're not a kid anymore, but I thought it could be a nice distraction," Derek shrugged before climbing out of the camaro. 

Stiles couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. Derek wasn't like the hunters Stiles had met growing up. They were all gruff and bitter. Derek was guarded, sure, but he was also kind and caring. 

He let Derek lead him through to the first hole, it was late and no one else was there so it was quiet, which Stiles appreciated. 

"So, are you good at this or am I gonna kick your ass?" Stiles asked with a smirk as he putted his ball into the first hole.

"You may give me a run for my money," Derek smiled with a raised brow, "How restless were you as a kid?" Derek joked lightly.

"Dean used to sneak us in here after hours when we knew dad would be gone a while. Sam would play one or two rounds, but he usually had a book with him. Dean used to tease him about it. It's some of my favorite memories though," Stiles smiled sadly, as if recalling some of them.

"When was the last time you guys did that?" Derek asked curiously as they made their way to the second hole.

"Three days before Dean went to hell," Stiles said looking thoughtful, "Sam was pissed that he was wasting time. But Dean played the 'going to hell' card and said he wanted to play with us one last time," Stiles' voice broke.

Derek immediately regretted bringing Stiles here.

"After the first hole, Sam relaxed, and we let ourselves forget that Dean would be dead in three days time. I remember the car ride after, it was dead silent. We were out of options to save Dean. When we got back to Bobby's, I sat on the hood of one of the old junk cars and cried. I didn't even cry that hard when dad died," Stiles shook his head, as if trying to shake the memory away. He lined up the ball and putted it into the hole effortlessly.

"I can't imagine," Derek frowned. Losing his family had been terrible, but he couldn't imagine knowing it was going to happen and being helpless to do anything about it.

"I saw it happen, Sam and I both did. He was ripped apart right in front of us," Stiles' brows furrowed, "I've seen some pretty messed up things in my life, but that...that will haunt me forever," Stiles swallowed hard.

"I'm really sorry," Derek didn't have the words to express how bad he felt for Stiles.

"I've never told anyone any of this. Sam knows, but he was there." Stiles said setting down his ball at the third hole.

"So why are you telling me?" Derek asked. He was genuinely curious. The Winchester's weren't known for being the trusting type.

"Honestly..." Stiles putted his ball missing the hole by a hair, "I have no idea," Stiles gave Derek a small smile.

Derek stepped towards Stiles slowly, "You're one of the best hunter's I've ever met, but you're also one of the bravest. You're something special, Stiles." Derek's tone was soft and gentle. It made Stiles' stomach flip.

"And I know it's agony, but I promise you, we'll get through this, together. I don't know why you chose to trust me but I want you to know that I'm always here for you," Derek didn't know where this was coming from, he was never so open, not since he lost his family.

Just then Stiles dipped his head in and pressed his lips firmly to Derek's. Derek immediately gripped the back of Stiles' neck, keeping the hunter close. The kiss was rough and needy, like they both needed it to survive. 

When they finally parted, breathless and swollen lipped, Stiles spoke, "I didn't intend to do that."

"I'm glad you did," Derek huffed with a smile, his hand still gripping the back of Stiles' neck loosely. 

"Thank you," Stiles whispered, "For everything."

Instead of responding, Derek leaned back in, reconnecting their lips. 

Stiles kissed back willingly. This kiss slower and gentler than the first. 

He'd never allowed himself to trust someone the way he did Derek. He only hoped he didn't come to regret it.


	13. If she screws up

The loud purr of the impala was soothing to Dean's ears. Sam was staring at his laptop in the passengers seat. They were heading a town a few miles outside of Sioux Falls. There had been some demon omens, or well there had been cattle mutilations, but nothing else. Normally they would have passed it off as a wild animal, but they were desperate for some sort of lead on anything related to the devil, so they packed a couple bags and set off to Madison South Dakota. 

Cas had gone to check in on Stiles and then rejoin his hunt for God. Dean was growing to like the angel. He didn't cause trouble, he came whenever Dean called, and he was looking out for Stiles. All in all, he was turning out to be a good ally.

Dean pulled into the driveway of the old farm house. It was the last place to have reported their cattle being attacked. 

An older man covered in mud and hay walked out to the car.

"What can I do you for?" The man asked in a rough voice.

"Mr. Harper?" Sam asked pulling out a badge, "I'm agent Ford, this is my partner agent Hamill from the US Wildlife Service. We're here about the attack claims you made about your cows." 

"Yeah, yeah, they're right this way. It happened just last night. I had heard from a few others around here that they had that problem, I left one of my dogs out for the night and heard them go ballistic. I came out and saw someone run off into the woods that way," Mr. Harper said pointing at a large lining of trees. 

"You ever have any attacks like this in the past?" Dean asked next. It seemed unlikely a demon would run off into the woods after mutilating a couple cows. Something didn't add up.

"We get the occasional coyote, but they usually go after the chickens. Nothing's never attacked none of our cows before," Mr. Harper shook his head.

Dean raised his brows and muttered, "That was an impressive use of a triple negative." 

"What was that?" The man asked turning to Dean with a frown.

"My partner was wondering how many cows were hit," Sam stepped in, shooting his brother a glare. Since when did he become a grammar nazi?

"Oh, uh, only the one, I'm guessing they would have attacked more had I not come out."

Dean knelt next to the cow to examine the lifeless body. It looked unharmed besides the blood stains along its neck and side. Dean grabbed a nearby twig and poked at a small gash near the main artery of the neck.

"Not a lot of blood here," Dean noted continuing to poke the cow. An artery should have bled out, a lot.

"Nah, that's the weird part. All the attacks have left the cows drained dry. I never heard of such a thing," Mr. Harper asked rubbing the back of his neck in question.

"We're gonna take a look around and then we'll be off, thank you for your time, and if anything else comes up," Sam handed over a card, "Give us a call."

"Sure thing," Mr. Harper tilted his head in a farewell before walking off back towards the house.

"So not demons," Sam sighed. He was hoping they'd actually get a lead finally, guess that was too much to ask.

"No, look at the neck here," Dean said using his stick to point at the puncture wounds.

"That's reminiscent of a vampire," Sam frowned down at the cow's neck.

"But since when do they go after cows?" Dean tossed the stick aside and stood back up.

"Maybe it's vegan?" Sam offered jokingly. 

Dean gave his brother and incredulous look, sometimes he wondered how he and Sam were even related.

-

Dean held the blade in his hand, ready for an attack at any moment. They had found a suspicious looking abandoned barn in the woods near Mr. Harper's property. The brothers had decided to wait until sundown to investigate it further. If it was a nest of vamps, they would be out. Dean and Sam could pick them off easier once they returned individually. They rarely hunted in groups.

The barn was oddly clean. There were a few bloodied rags and what looked to be a small duffle bag with clothes.

"I don't know that this is our place," Sam frowned. Normally there was more sign of activity and more bodies.

"Somebody's been here," Dean disagreed pointing to the bag that sat on an old bench.

"Who are you?" A female voice asked suddenly standing in the doorway of the barn.

Dean whirled, his blade up and ready to strike, "I think the question is who are you?" 

"You're hunters, aren't you?" The girl asked, her eyes going wide at the sight of Dean's weapon. She couldn't have been older than twenty.

"You're a bloodsucker, aren't you?" Dean countered. He eyed the rest of the barn for any other exit, in case one was needed. 

"I'm not like the others," She shook her head, "I feed off animals."

"Right, like we're gonna believe that," Dean scoffed. It did explain the drained cows, but that could just be a cover for the people she was likely attacking as well.

"I swear, I've been jumping from town to town for months, I usually only take one or two cows a night, but I've been hungry lately," The girl spoke in a desperate tone.

"Let me guess, cows aren't cutting it," Dean sneered. He just wanted to lop her head off already. 

"It's hard, but I'm managing," She shrugged. 

Dean rolled his eyes, "I'm sure," He took a step towards the woman.

"Dean," Sam said, not moving towards the vamp.

"Oh come on Sam, it's a vampire, we kill those remember?" Dean snapped. Was Sam really suggesting they let her go?

"She hasn't hurt anyone," Sam sighed. 

Yes, yes he was suggesting that.

"Damn it, Sam, no. She dies, end of story," Dean snapped. What was with Sam and trusting the monsters lately?

"Please," The girl begged gently. She knew running was pointless. They would catch her. 

"Dean-" Sam started but was immediately interrupted by his brother.

"She's a monster Sam," Dean turned to the vampire next, "You may not be killing people now, but how long do you think you're gonna be able to play vegetarian?" 

"If she screws up, we take her out," Sam said, hoping to sway his brother.

"If she screws up, someone dies," Dean snapped, "And that's on us."

Sam knew Dean was right, but he wanted to give her a chance. 

Dean saw the struggle on his brother's face. He knew he was just trying to spare a life, but it would cost one eventually.

He turned to the vampire, "Look, I get what you're trying to do, but what happens when you get caught before you get to that cow? And that farmer is looking awfully tempting, you really thing you'll be able to walk away?" Dean didn't know why he was even having this conversation, he didn't need to justify killing a vampire. 

A tear escaped the girl's eyes as Dean took a step forward.

"Please," She whispered. 

Dean refused to say sorry for what he was about to do. 

Sam flinched as the sound of Dean's blade cut through flesh and bone. The thunk of the vampire's head hitting the floor made Sam's stomach churn. He had hoped Dean would be understanding, but that just wasn't Dean.

"There's no such thing as a good monster, I'm sorry, Sam," Dean stepped over the body wiping his blade on his jeans. 


	14. Too afraid

Stiles should have known this day was going to go to shit. It started off good, too good. He woke up to breakfast in bed. Derek had gone for an early morning run and broughtback Stiles' favorite diner breakfast, waffles with extra bacon. The two had established a low profile relationship after their shared kiss at the mini golf course. Now he was listening to Sam vent about Dean. He hated being the mediator between his brothers. 

"She hadn't hurt anyone, Stiles, she was good," Sam huffed into the phone. He was telling Stiles about the vamp they'd run into the night before.

"Look, I know you want to think that she was good, but Sam, there's no such thing as a good monster, they always mess up, you know that. No matter how good their intentions are," Stiles sighed, he knew Sam didn't want to hear that, but it was the one thing that he and his dad had never argued about. A monster was a monster, period.

Derek who was sitting at the table with his laptop, tensed at Stiles' words. He hadn't told Stiles his secret yet and hearing him tell Sam that there was no such thing as a good monster made him want to even less.

He'd spent half the night trying to decide how he could tell Stiles. He was too afraid though, too afraid of his reaction, too afraid to lose him. Besides the two had decided to try and make a relationship work between them, he wasn't ready togive that up yet. He would just have to keep his secret until absolutely necessary.

 

When Stiles hung up with his brother he turned to the other hunter, "Sam and Dean ran into a vegetarian vamp last night, she was draining cows. Dean took her head off andSam's frustrated about it," Stiles explained briefly.

"Oh?" Derek feigned ignorance. He'd heard the entire conversation, but Stiles couldn't know that.

"Sam's got this bleeding heart thing going on, he wants to see the good in everyone, even when there is none,"Stiles sighed. That was Sam's biggest downfall.

"You truly believe there is no such thing as a good monster?" Derek asked glancing over at Stiles.

"Yeah, I do," Stiles nodded, there was no hesitation, no considering the possibility that maybe there could be.

Derek fought to keep his face expressionless.

"You don't?" Stiles asked with a tilt of his head.

"I think you're DNA doesn't make you a monster, I think your actions do," Derek answered simply.

Stiles snorted, but before he could respond, there was a loud whooshing that sounded like bird wings from behind Stiles.

"Cas, how many times do I have to say-" Stiles cut himself off as he turned to see three men that were not Castiel.

"Stiles Winchester," The older man with graying hair stepped forward.

"Who the hell are you? Stiles demanded pulling out his gun. Derek was at his side in seconds with his own gun.

"Oh, put those toys down, they can't harm me," The man waved a hand, causing the guns to be ripped from their grasp and thrown aside.

"What the hell?" Stiles swore going for his switchblade. However, he'd not placed it in his boot yet. He was weaponless.

"Now, let's chat," The man gave a smile that made Stiles' skin crawl, "I'm Zachariah."

"Is that supposed to mean somethingto me?" Stiles spat. 

"You mean Castiel didn't mention me?I'm offended," Zachariah gave an exaggerated gasp.

"You're an angel," Stiles said in realization, his eyes going wide slightly, "You want Sam and Dean."

"Look at you putting the pieces together," Zachariah grinned widely.

"I won't tell you where they are,"Stiles growled out. He'd let them kill him before he gave up his brothers.

"Yes, you're a Winchester, I assumed you'd be stubborn," Zachariah rolled his eyes, "So I'm here to propose a deal, you are as I said a Winchester, and while you're no Dean,well...you do make a nice back up vessel."

Dread washed over Stiles. "What?"

"You see, you have angel grace and that complicates things. You're not quite an angel, but you're still not vessel material, however, if I were to remove your grace, you'd do nicely as Michael's vessel," Zachariah's smile returned as if he were offering the deal of a lifetime.

"Hell no, I won't agree to that,"Stiles snapped. This guy was insane.

"Tell me, do you really think your brothers think of you the same with that grace rolling through your veins? Zachariah sneered, his smile more malicious, but still in place, "You're just another monster to them. How long before the hunter becomes the hunted?" 

"I'm no monster," Stiles snarled.He didn't know what all angels were capable of and he was too afraid too find out.

"Is that what you tell yourself toget to sleep at night?" Another angel scoffed from behind Zachariah.

"Uriel, do me the honor of slaughtering his pet, would you?" Zachariah said not looking away from Stiles.

Suddenly Derek was on his knees, coughing up blood.

"Stop," Stiles yelled dropping to Derek's side, "Cas, I could really use you," Stiles said quietly as he looked around for a weapon to use against the angels.

"You little rat," Zachariah growled. He snapped his fingers and suddenly Stiles couldn't breath. It felt like a hand was wrapped around his throat. He gasped but to no avail.

"Zachariah," Castiel's voice bellowed suddenly. 

"Look who it is," Zachariah sneered at Castiel.

"Let them go," Castiel demanded, taking a menacing step towards the three angels.

"Or what?" The graying angel taunted. He showed no fear in his eyes, unlike the other two angels.

Castiel pulled a long silver stake from his jacket then, "Don't make me hurt you."

Zachariah gave another snap and both Stiles and Derek were back to normal.

"You dare side against your own,"Zachariah looked offended.

"As I recall, Stiles is my own,"Castiel helped Stiles to his feet.

"You choose to protect the humans. You've lost sight of your mission Castiel," The angel, Uriel, spoke up.

"Perhaps I am not the one that has lost sight of my mission, brother," Castiel glared at the three angels, "If you hurt Stiles or Derek again, I will not be so kind in the future."

"Michael will be displeased to hear of this betrayal, you rescued his vessel from the depths of hell and now you keep it from him," The third angel spoke in a betrayed tone, as if Castiel had slighted him personally.

"Josiah, please, see reason, this is not the way of our father," Castiel spoke in a gentler tone to the third angel.

"Our father has forsaken us, he is gone, who are we to follow but Michael?" Josiah spoke harshly.

"Choose your own way. Why must we follow anyone?" Castiel continued to speak in a gentle tone. There was fondness he didn't have with the other two.

"You may choose to side with humanity, but you will fall with them," Zachariah snapped. And suddenly they were gone.

Stiles let out a relieved sigh.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked turning to Stiles and Derek.

"Yeah, we're good," Stiles nodded. 

"You must find Gabriel quickly,"Castiel spoke in a tone that Stiles hadn't heard from the angel before. Desperation perhaps?

"We're looking everywhere," Stiles huffed in frustration. The archangel was nowhere to be found.

"We must find another way," Castiel frowned. "There must be a way to hide you, at least temporarily,"

"What about a hex bag?" Stiles suggested suddenly.

"You mean from a witch?" Castiel asked looking at Stiles carefully.

"Yeah, Ruby made hex bags to hide Sam, Dean, and I from Alistair, surely there is a way to hide us from angels that way too," Stiles shrugged, pulling open his laptop.

"Yes, that might work, though they won't keep you hidden from archangels," Castiel nodded thoughtfully.

"It can buy us some time though,"Derek agreed opening his own computer.

"I will inform Sam and Dean,"Castiel said with a curt nod.

"No," Stiles grabbed Cas' arm to keep him from disappearing, "Dean hates witches, he'll freak, just wait until we've got them first. I'm the ask for forgiveness not permission, type," Stiles pleaded gently.

"You want me to lie to Dean?"Castiel frowned. He didn't like that, not at all.

"No, I just want you to wait to tell him. What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"That seems unwise," Castiel continued to frown at the youngest Winchester.

"Please, Cas, if he knows angels came after me, he's gonna flip and he'll find me and he won't leave. It's safer, I promise. I know Dean, he can't know about this," Stiles' tone was serious yet pleading. He had to get Cas to agree to this otherwise it would ruin everything. 

"Very well," Cas agreed reluctantly. He couldn't risk Dean coming to find Stiles. 

Stiles let out a relieved sigh as he released Cas. Now he just had to find a witch willing to cooperate before the angels showed back up. How hard could that be?


	15. Forgotten

 Dean sat on the edge of one of Bobby's old junk cars. An old seventy-nine Ford Mustang. It was probably mint in its prime, but now was worn with rust and caked in mud. The once bright red paint was chipped and faded. Dean couldn't help but think of how the old car resembled him in a way. He felt worn by the many unkind years and was caked in the guilt of his mistakes. His hunter green eyes were clouded with the sight of too much trauma. Yeah, he resonated with the old Junker quiet well. He let his eyes slide over the many other long forgotten cars and trucks in the lot. How many of them carried memories of families, loss, love, disasters and miracles? Yet now they sat long forgotten and unwanted, picked apart for their few working parts. How long until he became just as unimportant and forgotten? 

It was late afternoon and the sun would be setting soon. Sam was helping Bobby inside. They thought they had a lead on the colt. It turned out to be a false lead. Dean had needed to step out for a moment. He was tired of coming up empty handed. They hadn't had a win in a while and it was starting to wear on him. He'd called Stiles only to be met with a voicemail. He would have worried but Stiles made sure to send him a text letting him know he was alive. He missed his youngest brother. He'd never gone so long without him, not since he spent the summer with Bobby, but that was years ago. It had been a little over a week and Dean was growing anxious, being away from Stiles for so long felt wrong. Knowing Stiles was riding shotgun with a random hunter felt even more wrong, but there was nothing he could do about it. Cas checked in with Stiles regularly, which shouldn't have comforted Dean as much as it did. 

Dean found himself wondering where Cas was at that moment. He'd enjoyed talking with the angel the other night about his troubles, and Cas listened patiently. 

"Uh, hey Cas, I don't know if you're listening, but I just wanted to say that...I hope you're having some luck on the whole God quest thing. I know I just saw you a day or two ago, but...yeah, I hope you're doing okay," Dean spoke aloud. It felt silly talking to thin air. Who knew if Cas even heard him. Cas had told him if he ever needed him just to send up a prayer. This was the first time Dean had tested that out. 

The silliness immediately dissipated when the familiar whoosh of angel wings sounded from beside Dean followed by the deep voice of Castiel, "Hello Dean." 

"Hiya, Cas," Dean smiled fondly at the angel. 

"I appreciate your prayer," Castiel said, though he wore a confused expression. 

"Just wanted you to know you weren't forgotten about," Dean said, glancing across the lot of abandoned cars once again. 

"Or perhaps, you were feeling a bit lonely," Castiel offered gently. 

Dean looked at him with a raised brow. 

"You forget Dean, I know you," Castiel gave a small smile. 

Normally Dean would have waved off the accusation but he knew Cas wasn't going to tease him or make him feel any less of a man for it. That just wasn't how Cas operated. Not that Sam or Stiles ever made him feel that way, but he didn't like to be vulnerable around his brothers. He was supposed to be the strong one, the unbreakable soldier, and he was. But Cas knew better and that comforted Dean. Having someone who truly knew him was refreshing. 

"You look a bit frazzled," Dean noted the way Cas stood stiffly. That wouldn't normally be a red flag to Dean, but lately it seemed like Cas was more relaxed around him, like he didn't have to be on guard. 

"I'm fine, Dean," Castiel said looking around as if to spot Sam or Bobby.

"Right," Dean could tell something was off, he just wasn't sure what. 

"Do you think I'm a monster, Dean?" Castiel asked then, turning to face the human. 

"I'm sorry, what?" Dean blinked at the angel. 

"I'm not human. Do you think I'm a monster?" Castiel asked again. His blue eyes were ice and his stance was cold and tense. 

"No, of course not. You're an angel, I'm pretty sure that would be blasphemy," Dean snorted. He didn't know where this was coming from. 

"You're no stranger to blasphemy," Castiel commented. There was no teasing grin, but there were also no accusing undertones. He was simply stating the facts. 

"Right, well you don't really qualify," Dean chuckled. 

"What qualifies?" Castiel asked with a tilt of his head. 

"Fangs, claws, the thirst for blood or human hearts, what's with the twenty questions Cas?" Dean frowned at the angel. Something must have been on his mind. 

"I only wonder how long it will take for me to become useless to you. And when the day comes will I be categorized with the monsters you slay," Castiel looked at Dean now, his eyes so piercing they sent shivers down Dean's spine. 

"What? No. Where is this coming from?" Dean didn't like the way Cas was talking, that wasn't like him. Not the Castiel he knew. 

The angel didn't respond, instead he looked up towards where the sun was starting to set behind the trees in the distance. 

"Wait, did heaven say something to you?" Dean asked. Castiel only looked up at the sky when he was thinking of heaven. It was a small thing Dean had picked up on.

"I'm afraid I may have been out of line," Castiel admitted turning back to face Dean. 

"Out of line?" Dean didn't like the sound of that. 

"I have rebelled, but Raphael has offered me redemption in exchange for telling them where you are," Castiel answered. 

Suddenly Dean felt betrayed and worried. Before he could respond Cas was talking again. 

"I turned him down of course, but I've been thinking," Castiel was looking at the setting sun again, "What happens to me once this is all over? I won't be allowed in heaven any longer. Will I be as useless as these cars? Used up for their purpose and left behind?" 

Dean's stomach twisted. He knew that feeling all too well. But Cas shouldn't feel that way. 

"You've helped us in ways I can't ever repay you, you're our friend, Cas. We would never cast you aside or lump you in with monsters," Dean spoke sincerely, he'd turned to face Cas completely. 

"You truly mean that," Castiel said. It wasn't posed as a question but Dean answered anyway. 

"Of course. And like I say I can't ever repay you for what you've done for us so far, but we're always here for you man, if you ever need anything," Dean put a hand on Cas' shoulder. 

The angel seemed to relax under his touch, his shoulders less rigid. He turned his now soft blue eyes to the hunter, "Thank you, Dean." 

Dean couldn't help but smile. Cas wasn't expendable, he was never going to be, not so long as Dean was around.


	16. Together

The road stretched out for miles in front of Stiles. He was currently in the driver's seat of Derek's Camaro. The two of them had checked out and hauled ass as far away as they could in hopes that the angels wouldn't show back up. Cas had stayed until they left just in case. It was barely after lunch and Stiles was already tired. They still had no leads on Gabriel and now they were heading towards Ashville North Carolina in hopes of finding a witch to help them with their angel visibility issues. 

Derek sat stiffly in the seat next to Stiles. He had his laptop on his lap and was frowning down at the device as if it was telling him news he didn't want to hear. 

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked after a few more moments of brooding from Derek. 

"Nothing," Derek dismissed. That was a lie and they both knew it. Derek wasn't good at hiding his emotions. 

Stiles let out a sigh, he was sure he knew what this was about. Back at the hotel, while they were packing their bags, Cas had gone to check the perimeter for any angel spies. Derek had tried to comfort Stiles about the angels but Stiles had pulled away refusing his touch and dismissing his concern. 

"Stiles, look at me. We'll figure this out, alright? Together," Derek reached for Stiles pulling him in close. 

Stiles pushed Derek back gently, "Don't," Stiles said his tone sharp and sad. 

"Cas isn't here-" 

"Just please," Stiles snapped, interrupting Derek. 

"Stiles' we're gonna get through this," Derek offered gently. He didn't try to touch Stiles again, thankfully. 

"Would you stop saying 'we'. This is my problem, not yours," Stiles barked, grabbing his bag and opening the hotel door. 

The ride had been silent until this point. Stiles hadn't wanted to talk about what happened at the hotel, but he couldn't ignore the look on Derek's face. He was rarely so angry looking. Stiles didn't like it. 

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said back there," Stiles huffed. 

Derek looked at Stiles with a flat stare, "You know, I may not know you all that well, but I can tell when you're lying to me." 

Stiles frowned. How had he known? 

"You're planning on ditching me when we get to Asheville," Derek turned back to his laptop. 

"What?" Stiles jerked his head towards Stiles, how did he know that?" 

"I'm not stupid Stiles, I have eyes. I saw you text Garth about picking you up," Derek growled. He was clearly not happy about the prospect. 

"Look, it's nothing personal it's just-" 

"If you say business so help me," Derek threatened. 

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, you had to know this was coming," Stiles had already mentally started to detach himself. He knew breaking off whatever he and Derek had would suck, but it had barely started, it wasn't like they'd been dating for months or even weeks, hell they hadn't even been together a full day yet. 

"How could I have known this was coming?" Derek snapped. 

Stiles let out a frustrated huff. He really had hoped to wait until they got to North Carolina to have this conversation. 

Stiles pulled the car over on the side of the road, near an old dirt path. 

"What are you doing?" Derek frowned. 

"I need air," Stiles answered throwing the car into park. 

"You need to get away from me you mean," Derek muttered loud enough for Stiles to hear. 

"Derek, I know this isn't how things were supposed to go, but I can't do this," Stiles snapped turning to the man beside him. 

"Why not?" Derek didn't understand why Stiles was doing this all of a sudden? 

Instead of answering Stiles climbed out of the car. An aggravated Derek followed suit. 

"Why?" Derek demanded again. 

"Because I have to do this alone," Stiles answered facing away from Derek. He'd never had to have this conversation with anyone before. 

"No, you don't. I told you last night, we're in this together," Derek frowned, why was he so insistent on doing this alone? 

"This is something I have to do alone," Stiles repeated shaking his head. 

"Then why did you call me?" Derek huffed. Stiles had been the one to ask him for help. 

"It was a mistake, all of this was," Stiles groaned. He shouldn't have called Derek. 

"So that's it then? You drag me into this, make me fall for you and then drop me like dead weight?" Derek snapped, his fists clenching at his sides. 

Stiles flinched at Derek's words, "I'm sorry." 

"No, sorry's not good enough, Stiles, I want to know why," Derek grabbed the other hunter's arm forcing Stiles to face him. 

"Because, I can't be responsible for your death," Stiles shouted. 

Derek looked taken a back, he hadn't expected Stiles to lash out like that, "My death?" Derek questioned. 

"Zachariah tried to kill you," Stiles waved a hand towards the road signaling towards the direction they'd come. 

"That's what this is about? Me getting hurt?" Derek hadn't ever had someone care for his well-being, not since his family, anyway. 

"This is my problem, and my brothers' lives are at risk, I can't risk yours to save them, I won't," Stiles said in a quieter tone than before. 

"Stiles, I'm a hunter. I put my life at risk for total strangers every day. Your brothers have done so much for this world, their lives are worth dying for," Derek' tone was gentler now. 

"Yeah, they've done so much, like release Lucifer from his cage and start the apocalypse," Stiles sneered. 

"They're pawns in a much larger game, they never had a choice in the matter," Derek countered. 

"You really believe that?" Stiles scoffed. Not many hunters saw it that way. 

"I do," Derek nodded. There was a sincerity in his tone, and there is no one better to stop the end of the world than you and your brothers. I believe that too." 

Stiles dropped his eyes to his feet. The dirt path beneath his shoes left dust residue on the bottom of his jeans. 

"What if I lose you?" Stiles asked quietly, his eyes still fixed on the ground. 

"What if I lose you? It's a risk we take every day, it's our lives. Isn't better to do this together, no matter the outcome?" Derek stepped in towards Stiles. He slipped a hand into one of Stiles'. 

"Seeing you like that earlier..." Stiles trailed off, he couldn't explain how it had made him feel. 

"You saved me though," Derek grabbed Stiles' other hand. 

"I didn't, Cas did," Stiles shook his head. He'd been helpless to do anything. 

"You called for him," Derek stepped in even closer so the two were only a few inches apart. 

"But-" 

Derek cut Stiles off before he could rattle off some excuse, "You're the one who started this, remember?" Derek asked pressing his forehead to Stiles'. 

"It's not my fault you're insanely hot, and sweet and understanding," Stiles pouted. 

Derek grinned before dipping into press his lips to Stiles' cheek, "What did we say last night?" 

"We'll take this one day at a time, together," Stiles repeated their agreement from the night before. 

"We got through earlier right? Now we keep going, together," Derek was so close that Stiles would barely have to move to connect their lips. 

"You sure you want me?" Stiles asked. He loved that Derek was so willing to fight for him. Sure, they'd spent every second of the past week getting to know each other but it was still only a week. 

"You're something special, Stiles, I knew from the moment I met you," Derek closed the couple inches between them. Their lips molded effortlessly. 

"Thank you," Stiles whispered when they pulled apart. 

"You can make it up to me by cancelling your plans with Garth, I get jealous you know," Derek winked, stepping back. 

Stiles chuckled but agreed. He'd much rather spend hours on end with Derek over Garth, not that Stiles had anything against the other hunter. 

Derek and Stiles climbed back into the car. This times Stiles wasn't distracted by the brooding hunter next to him. Derek was relaxed now, it made the next four hours much more tolerable. 


	17. What happened?

Dean dialed Stiles' number for the third time that day. He should have heard from him by now. The oldest Winchester paced Bobby's living room with an intensity Sam knew only meant one thing, Dean was about to snap.

"He's not answering, Derek's not answering, and Cas isn't answering," Dean growled out as he hung up the unanswered phone.

"They might be on a hunt," Sam was trying to be the voice of reason, but even he couldn't deny that he was getting worried.

"For seven hours?" Dean snapped. He'd called Stiles that morning and then several hours later, now almost exactly seven hours later he still hadn't heard anything from his youngest brother. He tried calling Derek and Cas neither one answered either and Dean was getting pissed. He didn't like to not be able to contact his brothers. 

"I'll see if I can pull the GPS on Stiles' phone," Sam sighed. He knew comforting Dean was useless.

Dean nodded before stalking out the front door. Sam didn't bother asking where he was going.

Dean let the door slam behind him as he made his way towards the impala. He wanted to get in and go find Stiles, but he didn't have the slightest idea of where to start.

Dean placed his hands on the trunk of the impala gripping at the cool metal, desperate for something to ground him. He bowed his head and closed his eyes.

"Cas, I need you to answer me. I need to know my brother's okay," Dean's tone was desperate and pleading, but he didn't care, not when it came to Stiles.

Dean waited earnestly for an answer, but nothing happened.

"Cas, please, I can't get ahold of him or Derek. I have to know he's not..." Dean trailed off. As the older brother he felt responsible for Sam and Stiles, he always had, and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to Stiles, especially because Stiles was only trying to protect Sam and Dean.

"Dean," Cas' voice spoke causing Dean to whirl around.

The normally put together angel looked haggard and ruffled.

"Cas," Dean's worry spiked at the sight of blood on Cas' normally pristine coat was stained with what could only be blood.

"Stiles is fine," Cas said with a heavy breath.

Dean visibly deflated with relief.

"What happened?" Dean stepped towards the angel.

"Stiles and Derek were in trouble, I intervened. The angels had been watching Stiles so when I showed they could ambush me," Cas explained.

"In trouble how?" Dean's protective brother side came to the surface.

"Witches, It's okay, they're safe now," Cas assured the hunter.

"The angels, what did they do to you?" Dean touched the blood stains on Cas' side.

"They were going to kill me," Cas answered.

"I've been cut off from heaven, so my grace is low, and it takes me longer to heal," Cas pulled back his coat to reveal the white shirt underneath torn and bloody as well. Through the tear Dean could see a nasty wound. It looked deep and raw.

"Cas," Dean breathed out in concern.

"Stiles told me to tell you, his phone was broken in the fight. He'll call you with a new number. He said you'll know the drill," Cas spoke as if the information was the most important thing that needed to be said.

"Let's get you inside," Dean wrapped his arm around Cas' careful to avoid the gash.

Sam looked up to see Dean leading a weak looking Cas through the front door.

"Cas?" Sam stood, his tone as concerned as he looked.

"Stiles is okay," Dean said as he helped Cas sit on the bench in front of Bobby's window.

"What happened?" 

"Angels," Dean growled out.

"But Stiles and Derek are alright?" Sam asked with a frown.

"Yes, the angels weren't after them," Cas nodded leaning back against the pillow Dean had placed behind him.

"I couldn't locate them on GPS," Sam glanced at the laptop on Bobby's desk.

As if on cue Dean's phone rang. 

Dean pulled it out to see an unknown number. After the second ring it fell silent before the number called again.

"It's stiles," Dean said as he pressed the answer button. It was their way of knowing who was on the other end if they were calling from an unknown number. Let it ring twice, hang up, then call again.

"Dean, is Cas okay? He's not answering my prayers," Stiles asked urgently as soon as he heard Dean's voice.

"He's here, he was answering mine. I couldn't get ahold of you," Dean responded.

"Is he okay?" Stiles asked again.

"He's hurt, but I think he's okay, he just needs time to heal," Dean nodded looking at Cas with a worried expression.

"Tell him I'm sorry, I didn't know they were watching us, I never would have called for him," Stiles' tone was full of guilt.

"What happened?" Dean asked. He was met with silence.

Dean knew what that meant.

"Stiles, what did you do?" Dean demanded. 

"I went to a witch for help," Stiles answered with a sigh. He knew Dean would be pissed.

"You what?" Dean barked into the phone.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I got her to make hex bags for us to help hide us from angels, just temporarily until we can find Gabriel," Stiles explained quickly.

"A witch wouldn't just help a hunter, Stiles," Dean growled. What had his brother done?

"I know, so I struck a deal," Stiles' sounded like a scolded child admitting to eating the last cookie, only this wasn't a cookie it was a witch and he made a deal.

"You what?" Dean shouted.

"I didn't follow through, she wanted a vile of my blood, I gave it to her, she gave me the hex bags and then I killed her," Stiles said, as if that made it all better.

"Stiles, if she was strong enough to create hex bags then she had a coven, which means they'll come for you," Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. Stiles was known for being reckless, but this was bad, even for him.

"I'm not worried about that, Dean," Stiles huffed. Dean could practically feel Stiles rolling his eyes on the other end.

"You should be," Dean snapped. Leave it to stiles to poke a hornet's nest and not care about the repercussions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, but I'm back now!


	18. Guilty

Stiles' back pressed against the motel door as Derek crowded against him their mouths entangled in a heated kiss. The past few days had been tiring and stressful. It took a while to hunt down the witch and then convincing her to help them had been no easy task. Once they made proper arrangements, Stiles made a decision that would warrant them trouble neither had seen coming. Apparently, the witch had backup so when Stiles attacked another witch showed up. Thankfully Cas had answered Stiles' prayer quickly and took care of the second witch. However, that's when the angels showed. Cas promptly relocated Stiles and Derek outside of the house with a demand that they leave.

Stiles wanted to stay and help the angel, but they didn't know the first thing about how to fight angels and they were outnumbered two to one. When Stiles and Derek got Stiles new phone, the first thing Stiles did was call Dean. He'd ignored his call earlier that morning, but he knew not responding for an entire day would piss off his older brother, or worse, cause him to worry. 

Much to Stiles' relief Cas was only mildly hurt and would heal with rest. Derek suggested they get a motel to recoup. They had been in the motel ten seconds when Derek pinned Stiles to the door. It was a desperate kiss, one that said 'I was worried and I'm relieved you're okay." 

"No more reckless plans, please," Derek panted pulling back from the Winchester.

"Agreed," Stiles nodded. There had been a moment when he had been sure Derek had broken several ribs, but when Stiles checked, Derek insisted he was fine.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" Stiles asked then, his eyes scanning Derek as if he'd find an injury he'd missed before.

"I'm fine," Derek said running his thumb along Stiles' jaw, "How's your shoulder?" Derek asked his own eyes falling to where a large gash had been.

"All healed up, thanks to Cas," Stiles said, shrugging for emphasis.

"Dean is going to kill me, isn't he?" Derek asked stepping back a bit. The oldest Winchester had been pissed on the phone.

"Nah, he's mad at me, he knows I do what I want," Stiles shook his head with a laugh.

"I do wish you'd told me you were planning on killing her," Derek sighed. It had been a shock to him when Stiles had pulled his gun and shot the witch. Derek had expected her to walk it off but, apparently, they were witch killing bullets. Derek didn't even know those were a thing. A Winchester creation evidently.

"I was afraid you'd have stopped me," Stiles dropped his eyes shamefully.

"I would have tried, but you have a way of persuading me," Derek lifted Stiles' chin, "I never thought about how stressful dating a hunter would be."

"Second guessing it?" Stiles asked jokingly, however Derek heard the nerves underlying his tone.

"Never," Derek pressed in for another kiss. Stiles went to deepen it but Derek pulled back, "Are you going to tell your brother's about us?" That hadn't even occurred to Derek before. The idea made him a bit uncomfortable to think about.

"Eventually, maybe after the newness fades out a bit, I'd hate for them to accuse us of not knowing what we're doing. Plus, I think Dean needs to get to know you better. He's not the most trusting type," Stiles laughed.

"I gathered that much. You think he'll ever trust me?" Derek didn't know Dean, but he knew of Dean and the stories weren't all pleasant.

"Once he's confident in the fact that you're not some monster out for his brother," Stiles pressed a chaste kiss to Derek's cheek before stepping by.

Derek tensed. He often forgot that Stiles would probably kill him instantly if he ever found out what he was. It made Derek's chest hurt to think that Stiles would look at him differently.

"Don't worry, I'll convince him," Stiles said when Derek didn't respond, "He's more inclined to believe me as I have the same views as he does, Sam on the other hand..." Stiles sighed.

"Do you trust Sam?" Derek asked, turning to face the younger hunter. Maybe he could tell Sam first and get him to help tell Stiles and Dean.

"Trust he wouldn't lie to me? Yes. Trust his judgement, not so much," Stiles shrugged.

"Didn't he lie to you about the demon blood?" Derek frowned, recalling the story of Ruby.

"He more lied to Dean, they tried to keep me in the dark about that one as much as possible," Stiles shifted, glancing down at the checkered carpet.

Derek let the conversation drop. He didn't really want to talk about this anymore. He felt too guilty. He'd just have to show Stiles that he wasn't a monster, even if his DNA said otherwise.

At that moment, Derek felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He took it out to see a text from Cas. Stiles had taught the angel how to text, instead of calling for simple things. Looked like he picked it up quickly. 

Derek read the text and froze.

"Derek, you should tell Stiles what you are. It's better he finds out sooner than later."

Derek swallowed thickly as he glanced over where Stiles was getting clothes together for a shower. He looked back at his phone when another text came through.

"Your secret is safe with me."

Derek replayed the memory of Cas healing Stiles at the witch's house.

 

"Here Stiles, allow me," Cas pressed two fingers to Stiles' head and the gash on his shoulder disappeared.

"Thanks Cas," Stiles smiled at the angel.

"Derek," Cas turned then placing a hand on Derek's arm. 

"I'm fine," Derek said pulling away quickly, but not before Cas gave him a strange look. 

 

Cas must have sensed his body healing itself. The angels had appeared then, before Cas could say anything. 

"Grabbing a quick shower, will you order a pizza?" Stiles asked, distracting Derek from his thoughts.

"Sure," Derek nodded, putting on a fake smile.

Stiles pressed a quick kiss to Derek's cheek before disappearing into the bathroom.

Derek stared down at the phone, guilt coursing through his tense muscles. He didn't know how much longer he could deal with this feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one for ya, but things are about to get interesting.


	19. Of course, Dean

Dean paced the room in frustration. He'd just gotten off the phone with Stiles and he was pissed.

"Did you know?" Dean demanded looking at the wounded angel a few feet away.

"I was aware of his plan, yes," Cas nodded.

"And you didn't tell me?" Dean barked. Cas was supposed to look after Stiles.

"I don't tell you everything, Dean. He's a hunter, he does risky things every day. I don't tell you the details of his every hunt, why would this be any different?" Cas asked, looking at the oldest Winchester with a pointed look. 

Dean faltered for a moment. He had been ready to yell at the angel, but Cas had a point.

"I don't like witches," Dean growled out as if that explained everything.

"You don't like werewolves, or demons, or vampires either," Cas once again had a point.

"Well I hate witches more," Dean huffed. He wanted to be angry at someone other than himself, but it wasn't Cas' fault. It was his. He'd been the one to jumpstart the apocalypse and he was the one to let Stiles run off on his own.

"In the future, I'll be sure to warn you of any witch interactions," Cas conceded. He had a feeling that Dean wouldn't relax until Cas gave him a peace of mind. 

"Thank you, and thank you for stepping in when you did," Dean took a step towards the angel, "Are you sure there isn't something I can do?" 

"I'm sure, Dean," Cas nodded, but Dean sat on the edge of the widow seat where Cas was lying down.

"Can I see?" Dean asked, his eyes on the blood-soaked clothes.

Cas sat up slightly and allowed Dean to pull his trench coat off and then his suit jacket. The red stains of the white undershirt were worse without the other layers to hide them.

"Cas," Dean breathed out as Cas removed his shirt next. The wound was long and deep. The rawness caused Dean to bite into his bottom lip.

"It's healing, just slowly," Cas assured the hunter.

"I can stitch it up for you, I've done it hundreds of times," Dean offered, "It might help it to heal faster." Dean didn't know anything about angel grace but he wanted to help. 

"Okay," Cas nodded. He knew it probably wouldn't help him heal any faster but he could see the concern in Dean's eyes and Cas knew it would put Dean at ease.

Dean fetched the first aid kit from one of his bags nearby, "So if Stiles has angel grace why can't he heal?" 

"He does, just at a much slower rate than an angel. You as human's wouldn't be able to notice it. But if you have ever looked at any of Stiles' scars they are more noticeable and meaner looking then a normal scar would be. It is because the wound heals faster than the body can process," Cas explained as Dean knelt next to him.

"What else can his grace do?" 

"He is probably more in tune with his feelings. He can sense when someone can be trusted or not if he pays attention to it."

Images of Gordon Walker, the hunter that tried to kill Sam, flashed through Dean's head. He recalled the way Stiles was weary of him and how Dean dismissed it. 

"He can hear angel radio, obviously. He can be detected by angels, of course. And he could probably at least ease someone's pain with his grace, kind of how I can heal someone. He would have to learn how to manipulate his grace though. I doubt he's ever done it before, not on purpose at least," Cas winced as Dean cleaned the wound.

"Yeah, it's gonna sting, sorry," Dean apologized.

"He's afraid you'll look at him differently," Cas said, looking down at the hunter.

"Because of his angel grace?" Dean frowned but didn't look away from Cas' injury.

"The angels put doubt in his mind, they were trying to convince him to give you up."

"Did they hurt him?" Dean asked through clenched teeth.

"No, they only spoke with him. That was why he chose to find the witch for a temporary fix, until they could find Gabriel," Cas explained gently. 

Dean nodded but didn't say anything else.

"I was there, don't worry," Cas could sense Dean's unease at the idea of Stiles being cornered by angels.

"Thank you," Dean looked up, his eyes meeting Cas' for a long moment.

"Of course, Dean."

Dean drug his eyes away from the ocean blue ones and started to sew up Cas' wound.

The angel winced slightly at each pinch of the needle, but he didn't complain. A comfortable silence fell between the pair as Dean finished patching him up. There was an odd understanding between them. A mutual respect that allowed them the comfort of that silence. 

"There, done," Dean pulled back to inspect his handiwork.

"Thank you, Dean," Cas smiled slightly at the hunter.

"Are you gonna leave again?" Dean's tone came out more disappointed sounding than he'd intended.

"I have to," Cas nodded much to Dean's dismay.

"Can it at least wait until tomorrow? To give that time to heal?" Dean didn't want to admit he wanted to angel to stay.

"Of course, Dean," Cas agreed. He felt Dean's longing, he didn't want Cas to go. It made Cas curious. He wasn't alone, he had Sam and Bobby, so why did Dean want him to stay. Perhaps he was simply worried for the angel. Dean had a habit of worrying about everyone around him, why should Cas be any different? Just because he was an angel?

"Why are you so nice to me, Dean?" Cas asked then causing Dean to pause.

"Do you remember our conversation in the junk yard a few days back?" Dean asked continuing to put the supplies away.

"Yes," Cas nodded.

"You're important to us Cas, and you've stayed by our side even when you were doubting us. You never sided with the angels. And you constantly risk your life for Stiles. You're practically family, man," Dean looked up then.

Cas gave a small smile, their gazes lingering longer than necessary. Cas had never felt close to a human like this before. He'd interacted with them on occasion but now that he was submerged in them, he found them kind and complicated and worth fighting for, but with Dean, it was more. Dean accepted him and trusted him. It stirred something in Cas he'd never experienced. An emotion of sorts. Sure, he'd heard that angels who spent too much time with humans could develop human emotions but he'd never witnessed it. But Dean did something to him, something that he couldn't explain.


	20. I fell for you

Stiles held a finger to his lips before gesturing towards the door. His gun was up and cocked. Derek's gun was also at the ready as they neared the werewolf's house. Derek had caught wind of a werewolf in the area and insisted he and Stiles make a quick stop to take care of it. 

They had spent the day gathering information only to be led to the house of the werewolf. It was almost dark, but the full moon wasn't for another two days.

Stiles reached for the door, but Derek grabbed his hand stopping him. A frown embedded between his brows.

Stiles gave him a quizzical look.

At that moment the front door opened, and Stiles and Derek found themselves being sucked into the house.

Stiles landed harshly against the stair rail.

"Very good, Victor, you led them right here," A woman with a thick British accent smiled. Her blonde hair in a messy bun on her head. Her dress was long and a deep shade of green. She looked far to dressed up for a Tuesday night.

Derek pointed his gun and shot Victor in the back of the head before he could flee.

"Oh, you're a good shot," The woman said with a slight raise of her brows, "I rather liked him." She looked down at the now dead werewolf.

"Who are you?" Stiles demanded.

"I'm Nadia, I was a close friend of Olivette, surely you remember her," The woman smiled as if she were wanting to be civil.

"Witch," Derek sneered.

"Yes, very good," Nadia gave a slight curtsey.

"You lured us here?" Stiles asked looking down at Victor.

"I needed something to lure you two in, and what better way than with a murderous werewolf?" Nadia smiled proudly.

Stiles swallowed nervously. They hadn't loaded their guns with witch killing bullets, they were simple silver bullets. They hadn't been expecting to run into a witch.

"Now, why don't we talk about what you did to Olivette, oh and Clea for that matter."

"We killed them, nothing more to say," Stiles wore an expression of stone, but Derek could smell his fear.

Nadia's smile turned sour. "You think you're so invincible because you're a Winchester. So many are terrified of you three, but I know better. Sam is sympathetic, all you have to do is shed a tear or two and he'll let you go, and you, the youngest, you're nothing without your brothers. Overlooked."

Stiles knew she was baiting him, but it still pissed him off.

"Dean's the real threat, he's the one everyone is truly scared of, but I know all about Dean. The broken son, he's just a scared little boy trying to live up to a dead beat dad's expectations," Nadia wasn't letting up and Derek could smell Stiles' anger.

"Stiles, she's just trying to rile you up," Derek was afraid Stiles would do something stupid.

"And you, I knew a werewolf would pull you in, that's your achilles heel," Nadia turned her sneer to Derek.

Derek tensed. Did she know what he was?

"You two are too easy to bait. All I had to do was put a little bounty on your head and tada, delivered like a silver platter. But you move quickly, so I knew I needed something to bring you to me. Stiles doesn't have a favorite species to hunt so I had learn about you, Derek Hale. It took some digging and I didn't learn much, but here we are, and I'm going to enjoy every minute of this."

"You know my brother's will come for you," Stiles was hoping it would scare the witch, but he wasn't so lucky.

"Let them," She taunted.

"Cas, are you listening?" Stiles whispered, he didn't know if Cas would be able to answer, but they were in over their head.

Nadia lifted her hand and squeezed Stiles' throat, cutting him off before he could say more.

Derek lunged for her then, but she was quick to step by before throwing him into the front door with a wave of her hand.

She turned her attention back to Stiles.

"I was going to make this quick, for the simple fact I have a dinner date, but you've pissed me off. Calling for that pathetic excuse for an angel. Yes, all know about Castiel, the Winchester's pet angel. It's disgusting." Nadia spat, taking a step towards Stiles as he struggled for air.

While she was distracted Derek rushed to the car. 

Stiles flailed under her spell. He let her get a foot away before he slid his knife from his pocket and thrust it into her side.

She released him with a hiss.

He gasped for air, falling to his knees.

Nadia took the opportunity to kick Stiles in the head, knocking him out momentarily.

"Stiles," Derek shouted as he reached the door, his gun now loaded with witch killing bullets.

The witch threw the knife Stiles had stabbed her with.

Derek put his hand up to block his face, causing the knife to embed into the palm of his hand. Derek growled as he pulled the knife out.

Nadia's eyes widened as the wound closed, "You," She glanced over at Victor's body, "He said there was another wolf nearby, it was you."

Derek's eyes flashed red as he took a step forward. 

Nadia chanted something in latin before throwing a burst of light at Derek, knocking him into the wall, and throwing his gun from his hand.

About that time Stiles came to. He carefully pulled his other knife from his boot. 

Nadia turned in time to hold up her hand ripping the knife from Stiles' grasp and sending it soaring at Derek, who had reacquired his gun.

The knife landed in Derek's stomach. He doubled over in pain.

Stiles' let out a loud cry as blood started to gush from his own stomach as if the knife had cut him instead.

Derek pulled out the blade and aimed his gun, he pulled the trigger twice in rapid fire, sending both bullets into Nadia's chest.

Derek panted, "Stiles."

Stiles looked up his hands soaked in blood from where he'd gripped at the wound.

Derek made his way to the hunter.

Stiles lifted his shirt to reveal the wound almost completely healed. He looked at Derek in disbelief.

Derek's face paled. The witch had cast a spell that linked them. What happened to one, happened to the other. Only Derek healed, so now...

Stiles shoved Derek's shirt up to reveal the wound was indeed healed.

Stiles stumbled backwards.

"Stiles, please, I can explain," Derek took a step forward but Stiles pulled his gun up and at Derek.

"What...what are you?" Stiles demanded, his voice breaking.

Derek stopped, "A werewolf."

Stiles' face twisted into a look of disgust, "Oh god," Stiles backed away further.

"Stiles, please, I can explain," Derek took another step.

"Don't," Stiles said jostling the gun. His normally steady hands shook.

"You can't shoot me Stiles. We're linked," Derek said, his tone heartbroken.

Stiles' lip pulled into a partial snarl, "You lied to me," There were tears in his eyes now.

"I'm still me," Derek pleaded.

"No, no, you're...you're one of them," Stiles' voice waivered as he fought the tears. His tone full of betrayal.

"I wanted to tell you, but I knew you wouldn't understand," Derek wanted to make Stiles understand, but he didn't know how.

"How could I? You're a monster, Derek. I trusted you," Stiles was shouting. 

"I know, I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to find out like this," Derek's voice was apologetic, but Stiles didn't care. He kept the gun aimed at Derek's head.

"How could you do this? I cared about you. I...I fell for you," The tears were now falling as Stiles spoke.

"I fell for you too, Stiles," Derek said sadly, "Please, just put the gun down and let's talk about this."

Just then a whooshing sounded from beside the pair. Cas.


	21. I want

"Stiles," Cas took a cautious step towards the youngest Winchester.

Stiles didn't look away from the man at the end of his barrel. He gripped the gun so tight his knuckles were white. 

"Stiles," Cas spoke again taking another step.

"He's one of them," Stiles' voice broke. His mouth still pulled into a sneer.

Stiles didn't notice the lack of surprise on Cas' face as he refused to look away from Derek.

"Stiles, put the gun down, you don't want to hurt him," Cas took another step. He carefully reached for Stiles' gun.

Stiles' face pulled into pained grimace as if he were trying to convince himself he did want to hurt Derek, "Doesn't matter, we're linked," He didn't fight when Cas pried the gun from his grasp.

"Linked?" Cas frowned.

Stiles pulled out a spare pocket knife and sliced his hand. 

Derek hissed at the unexpected sting.

Cas' brows rose. 

"But don't worry Cas, it heals," Stiles sneered, again. His eyes dark as he stared Derek down.

"I'm sure Derek has a good explanation," Cas offered gently.

"Can you undo it?" Stiles asked finally looking away from Derek. His cheeks were stained with tears he'd been unable to stop.

Cas put a hand on Stiles shoulder and closed his eyes, "This was done by a powerful witch, only an equally powerful witch can undo it," Cas spoke glancing at the dead Nadia on the floor.

"Son of a bitch," Stiles snapped punching a nearby picture frame.

Derek flinched as the skin on his own knuckles split.

"You're definitely Dean's brother," Cas commented with a fond smirk.

"Speaking of, he's gonna kill me," Stiles looked up at the ceiling with a huff before looking at Derek, "He's gonna kill you," Stiles ran his hands over his face, "He only has to kill one of us to do it, two birds one stone." 

"Stiles, I'm sure Dean won't kill either of you," Cas could only say that knowing they were linked. Dean would never hurt Stiles and so long as Derek was linked to Stiles, he was safe.

"What took you so long to get here?" Stiles snapped at Cas.

"You didn't finish your prayer, I couldn't locate you, I called but you didn't answer. I had to use your GPS. It took me a minute," Cas growled. He didn't appreciate Stiles' attitude.

"Were you with Dean?" Stiles asked his tone full of worry.

Cas' own tone softened. He had been with Dean. And with Sam and Bobby. He was supposed to let them know everything was okay as soon as possible, "I was," Cas nodded.

"Are you going to tell him?" Stiles was acting like a child that was desperate to keep something from his father.

"I promised not to keep anything from him regarding you again. He was upset that I knew of your plans with the witch," Cas felt bad for Stiles, but he also knew how Dean would feel if he found out Cas kept something like this from him.

"He's gonna be pissed," Stiles ran his hands over his face again.

"I'll go and you never have to see me again," Derek spoke for the first time. His tone was quiet and sad.

"No, you're not going anywhere," Stiles snapped turning to face the other hunter, "We're getting this curse lifted and as soon as we do, I'm putting a blade through you."

Derek swallowed hard, before closing his eyes, trying desperately to hold back the obvious tears in his eyes.

"Stiles," Cas sighed. He couldn't mean that.

"Don't," Stiles snapped at Cas.

"If that's what's you truly want," Derek's voice was shaky and tearful.

"What I truly want is for this to be a really bad nightmare," Stiles shouted, throwing his hands up, "I want what we had to be real. I want you to be genuine. I want you to not be a monster, that's what I want."

"Stiles, what we had was real. I am genuine. And I'm not the monster you think I am," Derek's tone was pleading.

"You're a werewolf, Derek," Stiles spat his name.

"It's more complicated than that," Derek took a step towards Stiles.

The Winchester stepped back, not wanting Derek to be anywhere near him.

Derek stopped, a new flash of pain in his eyes, "Please let me explain."

"Why should I?" Stiles barked. Derek didn't deserve anything from him.

"Because what you feel for me is real, you can hate me and deny it, but I know it was real," Derek raised his voice slightly.

"Were you two..." Cas paused looking between the hunters.

"I made a mistake," Stiles sneered once again.

"Stiles, please don't say that," Derek begged. It hurt him to hear Stiles talk like that. He had grown to really care for the hunter and he knew Stiles had cared for him too, "I wanted to tell you. I was just afraid of this," Derek gestured between them.

"What were you going to do? Keep it from me forever?" Stiles demanded.

"Of course not, I just wanted you to see me for who I was first. You're not as understanding as Sam and-"

"Oh, god," Stiles took a step back grasping for the wall to support himself. He'd fallen for a monster, he had kissed him and trusted him. He'd become his brother. Dean would never trust him again.

"I've become Sam. Dean's gonna hate me," Stiles' chest tightened. He was suddenly short of breath.

"Stiles, Dean isn't going to hate you," Cas put a comforting hand on Stiles' arm. 

At that moment Cas' phone rang, "That's going to be Dean," The angel fished the phone from his jacket.

Stiles looked up with wide eyes. This was it, the moment he'd lose his oldest brother.


	22. Yes sir

Dean listened with grit teeth as Cas explained what happened with the witch. The angel was careful to leave out the details of Derek's DNA status, he'd leave that one to Stiles. Sam and Bobby who were listening in as well watched Dean get increasingly aggravated.

"And so now what happens to one, happens to the other," Cas paused waiting for Dean's reaction.

"I want to see him," Dean growled out, it wasn't a question.

"Dean, they may be hidden from low ranking angels, but the higher ups can still track him. I don't think-"

"I want to see my brother, Cas," Dean cut in sharply.

There was a heavy sigh and a pause on the other end, "Of course, Dean," 

The call ended and he turned to Sam and Bobby.

"Now, boy don't you go ripping him a new asshole. He was just trying to help," Bobby said in the fatherly tone he often used with the three brothers.

"He's probably hurt, so go easy on him. You know how he beats himself up like you do," Sam offered up next.

Dean didn't respond. He was too pissed. How could Stiles be so reckless?

At that moment Cas appeared with Stiles and Derek. They both looked like hell. Derek's face was solemn and he looked like he hadn't slept in a week. Stiles wasn't much better, his eyes dark and face tense. They were both ruffled, which was expected.

Dean also expected to see cuts and bruises on the pair, but instead he saw Stiles' hands covered in blood. His and Derek's shirts soaked in it.

Dean's anger faded into worry, "Cas did you heal them?" Dean demanded gently as he hurried to Stiles.

"They're fine," Cas answered carefully.

Dean grabbed Stiles' hands turning them over for any signs of a wound that Cas may have missed.

"I'm fine, Dean," Stiles snapped pulling away. His tone was sharp and pained.

"What the hell Stiles?" Dean barked, once he was sure Stiles was unharmed.

Stiles dropped his head like a scolded child.

"You can't do stuff like that, especially without me or Sam with you. Do you realize how reckless that was? Do you feel like you have to prove yourself? Are you doing it out of spite? Do you understand how much stress this causes me?"

Dean waited for Stiles to say something.

"Hello?" Dean waved a hand in front of Stiles' face when he didn't respond.

"Yes," Stiles snapped.

"Yes, what?" Dean snapped back. Yes, he felt like he had to prove himself? Yes, he was doing it out of spite?

"Yes sir," Stiles growled bitterly. 

This caused Dean to falter, flashes of their father yelling at Stiles clouded his memory. John had always demanded respect, never earned it. And 'yes sir' was the only acceptable response when one of the boys had done something wrong.

The room was dead silent for a moment before Sam spoke up, "Dean," His tone begged his brother to fix what he'd just done to Stiles.

"Stiles, I didn't mean...I just want to know why," Dean's tone was softer now, his expression concerned.

"I thought it was a good idea at the time," Stiles spoke like a soldier, his tone a little too even and his face a little too emotionless.

"You could have been seriously hurt. The amount of blood on you doesn't convince me you weren't," Dean's eyes raked over the blood stains once again.

This got a reaction from Stiles. His mouth twisted into a slight snarl, and his tone turned sour, "I'm healed," The response was like a jab, but it wasn't at Dean.

Sam was the one who noticed Derek's reaction, his slight flinch at Stiles' words.

"Derek, are you alright?" Sam asked the other hunter. He looked miserable, like he'd been kicked one too many times.

"He's healed too," Stiles snapped, answering for Derek.

This seemed to catch Dean's attention. The bitterness towards Sam was unwarranted. He expected Stiles to be snappy with him, but it seemed like the attitude wasn't so much directed at his brothers as it was the subject matter.

"What am I missing here?" Dean frowned between Stiles and Derek.

"Nothing," Stiles wasn't ready to explain to Dean that he had been hunting with a werewolf for the past few weeks.

"Cas said you two are linked, what happens to one happens to the other," Sam recalled.

"Yeah, apparently the witch decided to get in one last lick before we iced her," Stiles huffed.

Sam saw the way Stiles' fingers tapped the side of his leg. That was indicative of two things, either Stiles was anxious about something or he was about to snap. Sam wasn't sure which one applied at the moment.

"Stiles," Sam stepped towards his brother. 

Stiles' eyes met Sam's and Sam saw the familiar look that Dean often wore in his, the one that said he'd been wronged, and he was never trusting anyone again. It was a distinct look, it was one he'd seen his father wear and one even he'd worn once.

"What's going on?" Sam knew there was more to the story that Stiles wasn't telling them. It was another trait he got from Dean, avoiding painful topics. Stiles was so much like their older brother, Sam used to tell them it was like living with two Deans. Stiles had taken it as a compliment where Dean wore the pressure of that statement. 

Stiles didn't respond, instead his eyes pooled with tears and he turned away, willing them not to fall.

"Stiles," Cas urged gently. He didn't like leaving Dean and Sam out of the loop, Dean especially.

Derek stood tense as he waited for Stiles to answer.

"You two are together, aren't you?" Dean asked narrowing his eyes. The unnecessary distance between them was telling, and the way Derek watched Stiles with eyes that said he wanted to reach out and comfort him.

"No," Stiles snapped glaring at the raven-haired hunter.

Derek closed his eyes with a pained squint, like it was bad news he'd been waiting for.

"Not anymore, I'm guessing," Sam said eyeing the pair carefully. 

"I don't want to talk about this," Stiles' voice waivered as he fought the tears.

"They have to know, Stiles," Derek said with a quiet tone, not looking at the younger hunter, but instead at the old wooden planks beneath his feet. 

"You know what that means for you right?" Stiles jeered.

Derek's sad green eyes met Stiles'. When he spoke it was sad and matter of fact, "They can't do anything that you haven't already,"


	23. Half-breed

A pang of guilt washed over Stiles at Derek's words. It hurt to hear Derek talk like that. He kept his face stone though, he couldn't let Derek know how much it hurt. He refused. He was angry that was all Derek was allowed to see, was his anger.

"We have to know what?" Dean narrowed his eyes at Stiles.

The youngest Winchester closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Derek is a werewolf."

Derek braced for their reactions.

Sam and Dean both stood with confused looks. Bobby was the one to speak up first, "Excuse me?"

"He lied to me," Stiles added, tossing a glare at Derek.

Once it finally clicked in Dean's brain what had been said, he had his gun out and pointed at Derek's head in seconds.

"Dean," Cas stepped in front of the barrel with a determination to not let Dean pull that trigger.

Stiles' eyes widened in fear.

"Their linked remember, what happens to one happens to the other. If you kill Derek..." Cas trailed off.

Dean's eyes darkened but he lowered his gun. He would never do anything to hurt Stiles, not like that.

"Can you unlink them?" Sam asked looking at Cas. 

"The spell is too strong, only an equally powerful witch can undo it," Cas answered stepping out from in front of Derek.

"Why the hell do you hunt then, boy?" Bobby asked Derek harshly.

"I'm not your typical werewolf," Derek said looking over at Stiles, "See silver doesn't affect me," He pulled his sliver knife out to prove his point.

"What the hell kind of werewolf doesn't react to silver?" Bobby looked at Sam as if he might know. He was the smart one after all.

"I can also shift anytime I want," Derek added, "And I don't eat human hearts."

"Wouldn't that make you a skinwalker?" Bobby frowned.

"Skinwalkers eat human hearts, and they react to silver," Sam shook his head.

"I'm what's known as a half-breed," Derek explained, "The original werewolves."

"The sworn protectors of humanity," Cas piped in then with a nod, "The wolves and humans turned on each other and a group of wolves made it their life mission to kill all humans. As punishment they were cursed. God decided they needed the heart of man and made it so they would be cursed with the craving of human hearts and so they could not live without humans. Silver would be toxic to them and the full moon was the only time they could shift, and they didn't have a choice. The wolves that lived in hiding and stayed clear of man were given the ability to control their shift and blend with their fellow man. The only thing toxic to a half-breed is wolfsbane." Cas quoted the lore like he's done it a thousand times. 

"How did we not know this was a thing?" Sam frowned looking at Derek.

"We live in secret, hunters are dangerous. We don't do anything that draws attention," Derek explained, "We're not monsters."

Stiles scoffed.

"Like hell you aren't," Dean snapped, "You're a werewolf, half-breed or not, you're a monster."

"Dean," Sam sighed.

"Oh come on Sam, are you seriously gonna take his side on this?" Dean threw his hands up.

"That still don't answer my question, why do you hunt?" Bobby crossed his arms over his chest.

"A pack of werewolves, the cursed as we call them, found out about my family and tried to force us to be like them, they were jealous," Derek shuddered at a memory, his hands gripping into fists by his side.

"What happened?" Sam urged gently.

"When my family wouldn't give in, they burned down the house with everyone inside. I wasn't home so I'm the only survivor," Derek's tone was stiff and pained.

"Damn," Bobby breathed out.

"That's why you hunt werewolves primarily," Sam nodded in understanding.

"Everyone gets into hunting somehow right?" Derek shrugged.

"I don't fucking believe this," Dean ran his hands through his hair.

Stiles bit down on his bottom lip, "I didn't know, Dean, I swear." Dean hadn't said much and Stiles was afraid of what Dean thought of him now.

"You two were together?" Dean asked with a disgusted look. 

Stiles head dropped in embarrassment. Here it came, the judgement.

"Yes," Derek nodded when Stiles didn't respond.

"You didn't notice?" Dean looked at Stiles.

"He didn't react to silver and he never shifted, how was I supposed to know?" Stiles huffed.

"I would like to point out that when the witch linked them, she gave Derek what would have been a fatal blow, his werewolf abilities healed Stiles, which saved his life. I wouldn't have gotten there in time," Cas spoke up then.

Dean narrowed his eyes at the angel. 

Cas knew Dean cared more for his brothers than anything and he would feel indebted to anyone who saved their lives. Right now, that was Derek.

"Just so you know you're only still alive because my brother's life literally depends on it. The moment that's not the case anymore, you're dead. Do you understand?" Dean growled. He could just let a werewolf walk free, half breed or not.

Derek nodded. He expected as much. He just had to convince Dean and Stiles that he wasn't a monster. 

"Dean," Sam sighed, but Dean ignored him.

"Speaking of, how in the hell are we gonna unlink them?" Bobby asked looking around at everyone in the room, "Unless you have a friendly witch in your pocket I don't think that's gonna be happening anytime soon." 

"Stiles shouldn't stay here, the higher ranking angels will find him soon enough and it isn't wise for him to be here when they do," Cas spoke then looking primarily at Dean.

"What? No, if you think I'm letting my brother out of my sight after all this, you're insane," Dean barked, his shoulders tensing.

"I'll be fine dean, I can heal remember?" Stiles sneered at the world heal.

"I'm not letting him out of my sight either," Dean looked at Derek with a murderous growl.

"He can continue helping me," Stiles said less than enthused, "I still need to find Gabriel and I'd feel better knowing that the man that has my life in his hands is within sight."

Dean opened his mouth to object.

"Dean, he's right, you know where he'll be and we'll search through the lore to find another way to unlink them," Sam spoke up first.

"You think I'm gonna trust Stiles after all this?" Dean looked at Sam, "He's the reason they're even linked right now,"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not standing right here," Stiles snapped taking a step forward. 

"You're the one who made a deal with a witch and then killed her. You're the one who trusted him," Derek jabbed a finger at Derek.

He turned his attention to Cas next, "I thought you said his grace would help him decipher who he can trust."

"It can. Perhaps Derek is simply trustworthy," Cas answered.

"He lied to me, that's not trustworthy," Stiles scoffed.

"Did you ask him if he was a monster? Cause if not it's not a lie. He just left out a detail," Sam piped in coming to Derek's defense.

"Damn it Sam," Dean huffed at his brother.

"Not all monsters do monstrous things, Dean," Sam gestured at Derek, "He's hunted with Bobby, and he's been hunting with Stiles for weeks. Stiles liked him enough to date him. The only thing he's done wrong is not tell Stiles he was a werewolf, which if I were him, I wouldn't have either."

"Trust me I know you wouldn't have," Dean glared at the middle Winchester.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Stiles' grace is supposed to help him decipher who to trust. Has he ever been wrong? Gordon Walker, he said right from the get go he didn't trust the guy. He trusted Missouri even when we were skeptical. He's always had a sixth sense on hunts. He's never been wrong, ever, so why would he be now?" Sam's tone was almost begging Dean to see his point.

Stiles glanced at Derek. He wanted what Sam was saying to be true, but it didn't change what Derek was and Stiles couldn't ignore that; it went against his every instinct.


	24. I hate him

"I don't like this," Dean growled looking between his brothers.

"Cas is right, it's too dangerous for me to be here. Michael could be closing in right now," Stiles sighed.

Dean pursed his lips in displeasure. 

Stile knew that meant Dean was about to give in.

"We'll find Gabriel and then I'll be right back under your microscope," Stiles quipped.

"Stiles," Sam gave his brother a look that said, 'don't instigate him'.

"Damn it, Stiles, I do it to protect you," Dean snapped. He hadn't appreciated that remark.

"No, you do it cause it's what dad did, and you strive to be just like him, for some damn reason," Stiles snapped back. He was getting really tired of being treated like a child.

Dean clenched his jaw but didn't respond.

"Cas, why don't you take them back," Sam piped in then. He knew the argument would only progress and usually it got taken too far.

Cas placed a hand on Derek and Stiles shoulder causing the three of them to vanish.

"Dean, he's just upset right now," Sam tried to comfort his older brother, though he doubted it would do much good.

"He called me sir, Sam," Dean snapped gesturing to where Stiles had previously been standing.

"You just reminded him of dad," Sam sighed. He knew that wasn't what Dean wanted to hear.

"I don't want to be like dad, not anymore," Dean ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"I know, but some habits are harder to break than others." Sam spoke gently. 

"You spent years doing what your father told you, that don't just go away," Bobby added.

Dean turned to face Sam and Bobby, "I hate him. I hate him for what he did to us, I hate him for the way he raised us, I hate him for leaving us....I hate him." Dean's expression was pulled into a sneer. 

Sam would normally have assured Dean that he didn't mean that, but at this point he honestly felt the same way and seeing what John had done to Stiles and Dean, it frustrated Sam. He'd left no room for compassion for anyone that wasn't human. Hell, he'd told Dean that if the time came to put a bullet in Sam. Fortunately the years of forcing Dean to protect Sam had over ridden that order. 

-

Stiles gripped at the hotel room wall once they landed back in the city they'd been hunting in. Cas' teleportation trick made Stiles want to hurl.

"I should get back, Dean will likely be angry still. I might be able to calm him," Cas spoke up, "Will you two be alright?"

Derek looked at Stiles who only nodded. 

The room remained silent once Cas left.

"Stiles,-"

"Don't," Stiles put his hand up to silence Derek.

"Please," Derek begged. He couldn't stand Stiles hating him the way he did.

"Please what?" Stiles snapped, "What could you possibly want from me?"

"I just want you to know I'm still the same person. Nothing has changed," Derek's expression was pleading.

"You lied to me. I trusted you, I cared about you and you lied," Stiles sadness was seeping into his tone. It hurt him to know that the guy he had let himself feel something for wasn't who he thought.

"Please, just give me a chance to prove to you that I'm not like every other monster," Derek didn't know how to convince Stiles, but he had to try.

"Why?" 

"Because what we had was real," Derek took a step towards Stiles.

The youngest Winchester took a step back, "I'd rather get this spell broken and never see you again."

Derek dropped his head, "I thought you wanted to put a blade through me."

Stiles closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had said that, "I don't want to, Derek, damn it I don't want to. But what choice do I have? And if I don't, Dean will," Stiles gestured to the door as if his brother were on the other side.

"You have a choice," Derek's eyes once again met Stiles'. 

Stiles for the first time in his life, felt torn. He'd never hesitated to do what had to be done, but what if Sam had been right about his grace? What if Derek could be trusted? 

Stiles shook his head, he couldn't think like that, "I can't, Derek. You're no different than the dog you put down earlier."

Derek's shoulders slumped. Stiles' anger was back, and his doubt gone. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"I'm gonna go wash this blood off of me. Don't...do anything," Stiles huffed before closing himself in the bathroom.

Derek dropped onto the bed, his elbows rested on his knees as his head fell in his hands. He was angry at himself for not falling for Stiles. He knew falling for a hunter was dangerous, yet he'd done it anyway. He shouldn't have even agreed to help Stiles. He should have stuck to hunting alone. But the cute Winchester was too tempting, and now he was screwed.

Derek's ears perked at the sound of quiet sobs coming from the shower. 

Stiles.

Derek squeezed his eyes shut wishing he could ignore the sound, but he couldn't. It hurt too much, knowing he was the reason for Stiles' tears.

"I'm so sorry," Derek whispered though he knew Stiles couldn't hear. Not that it mattered, Stiles wasn't going to forgive Derek anyway, not right now at least.


	25. You'll find out soon enough

Stiles swiped his hands over his jeans wiping the blood off. He looked like he'd just butchered a cow with how much blood was on him. But it wasn't a cow just a simple vampire. Which a quick slice to the neck with a machete would have been more than sufficient however Stiles wasn't satisfied. He had grabbed the vampire from behind with a rope doused in dead man's blood. He proceeded to tie him to the nearby wood pillar before stabbing each leg with a syringe of dead man's blood. He then took a thin wire with two wooden handles and slowly pressed it to the vampire's throat, demanding information on the rest of the nest. 

It hadn't taken long for Stiles to get bored of his game of torture and slowly embed the wire into the vampires throat with enough force to take his head off. 

Derek had taken care of the other three vamps upon their arrival, opting for the machete option. 

When Stiles grabbed his untouched machete, Derek opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. He knew this was Stiles' way of dealing with Derek being a werewolf. He was a violent hunter when he was pent up. He'd learned that in the first week of hunting with the Winchester. 

Derek wasn't oblivious to the fact that he would probably go out in a similar fashion when he and Stiles were unlinked.

The two walked silently to the Camaro when Derek spoke up anyway, "Does it make you feel better?" Derek's tone was harsher than he'd intended. 

Stiles shot Derek a glare but said nothing. Not that that was a surprise, he barely spoke to Derek over the past three days.

"If you're trying to make a point, I got it," Derek spoke again as they climbed into the car.

"Look, I can't exactly do that to you, so I'm doing it to them," Stiles snapped. He wasn't in the mood to talk about this.

"Is that really how you're going to do it?" Derek asked, his tone suddenly softer and vulnerable.

Stiles swallowed. He'd not actually imagined how he'd kill Derek, he just knew it was something he had to do, like it or not. He knew he'd never be able to fully treat Derek like he would any other monster. Not knowing what it was like to be held by him, to be kissed by him, to worry if he was okay. But he'd never let Derek know that. 

"You'll find out soon enough, won't you?" Stiles said simply, before putting in his headphones. He'd barely taken them out the past few days. It was easier to ignore Derek when they were in.

Derek's chest tightened at Stiles' words. He'd been trying to show Stiles that he was still the same guy he'd been all along, but Stiles wasn't interested.

-

The next day they found themselves up against a pair of shifters, however they hadn't realized there were two and now found themselves tied up in a sewer that ran under Missoula, Montana. 

Stiles was furious. They had knocked Derek unconscious with some chemical, which thankfully left Stiles awake. But now he was in some cage like an animal while Derek lay unconscious in another.

"Damn it, Derek, wake up," Stiles swore, but the wolf made no move to wake.

The sound of screeching metal caused Stiles to cover his ears. He looked over to see the bars of Derek's cage being opened by one of the shifters who now looked exactly like Stiles.

"Hmm, how would it feel to watch yourself kill your little boyfriend, huh?" The shifter sneered as he yanked Derek up by his hair, "You'll find out soon enough."

This seemed to wake Derek, but before he could make a move on the shifter, the creature had a blade in his side.

Stiles cried out at the sudden pain.

This caused the second shifter to perk up, "Oh, that's a neat trick," He smirked, grabbing Derek's hands behind his back harshly.

"How fun," The one that looked like Stiles grinned maliciously before pulling the knife out.

"It healed," The second shifter sneered at the wound as it disappeared from Derek's side, "What are you?"

"He's a werewolf," Stiles growled.

"Then that means he only heals if the object is removed," Not Stiles grinned in a way that made Stiles' stomach churn.

He grabbed a nearby pipe and jabbed it through Derek's middle like he was skewering a tomato. 

Stiles let out a loud cry as the flesh ripped open.

"No," Derek coughed. Blood spurted from his lips as he fell to his hands and knees.

Stiles had thought he knew pain, but this, this was unlike anything he'd ever felt before and he was sure this was the end of him. He saw the way Derek reached for him, like there was something he could do to save Stiles.

"Please," Derek begged in between raspy coughs, "Let him go."

"Not a chance, lover boy," The second shifter now looked like Derek.

"He hates you, did you know that?" The first shifter whispered in Derek's ear, loud enough for Stiles to hear. 

"Which is ironic, because you love him," The second shifter laughed. It was in that moment Stiles remembered that shifters adopted your thoughts as well as your appearance.

Stiles was shocked to hear that Derek loved him, even after everything. Why?

"Too bad you're not strong enough to save him," Not Stiles taunted the werewolf.

Stiles' head started to swim, his vision blurring in and out of focus. 

"No," Derek growled before forcing himself up. 

Stiles couldn't be sure if it was the blood loss, but he was sure he saw Derek's eyes turn red before grabbing the first shifter. 

Stiles tried to focus his eyes more, but the black swallowed his vision before he got the chance.


	26. Husband

Derek sat anxiously beside Stiles' bed, waiting for him to wake. Once he'd dealt with the shifters, he got Stiles to the nearest hospital. He managed to come up with an elaborate lie that would send the cops on a wild goose chase for a mystery man who drained their enemies of blood. It wasn't good as far as lies went, but usually his victims didn't heal. Stiles had, but he'd also lost too much blood. 

Derek had managed to clean himself up a bit when they had kicked him out of the room. He'd tried to clean up some on the way to the hospital, just to arise the least amount of suspicion. 

Stiles on the other hand, looked like hell. He was pale, and he had dark circles under his eyes. It was hard to see Stiles like this. Derek gripped the hunter's hand tighter in his, willing him to wake up. The doctor said he'd be okay, but Derek still felt the nervous jitter in his spine. He'd fell better once Stiles was awake.

Stiles' phone rang then.

It was Dean.

Every day Dean called to check in and update Stiles on their progress for finding a way to unlink them and also shove Lucifer back in the cage.

Derek had debated calling Sam and Dean after the doctors took Stiles back, but he didn't have the guts. He knew Dean would be furious and he would want to see Stiles. It was too much of a risk. He would die if Stiles' did, he was sure of it, and he felt okay, other than a little weak, so he opted to leave his brothers out of this for now. If Stiles wanted to tell them later, he could.

"Derek?" Stiles' voice spoke in a groggy, unsure tone.

"Stiles," Derek sighed out in relief.

"Where am-am I in the hospital?" Stiles went to sit up but stopped upon noticing his surroundings.

"Yeah," Derek released Stiles' hand then.

Stiles looked at the werewolf with a look Derek couldn't decipher. Confusion? Uncertainty? Disdain?

The youngest Winchester then reached for his stomach remembering the pipe that had been pierced through Derek, "You got us out," Stiles said in a tone that let Derek know he was surprised and relieved.

"Barely," Derek honestly wasn't sure how he'd managed to pull it off. It was all kind of a haze and he had been trying not to pass out.

"Why am I here?" Stiles sat up now.

"You lost a lot of blood, I was worried you..." Derek trailed off, he didn't need to say how worried he was for Stiles, besides Stiles wouldn't care.

"Did you call my brothers?" Stiles asked, a new worry laced in his tone.

Derek's eyes dropped to his lap, "No." He expected Stiles to be mad about that.

"Thank you," Stiles said instead.

Derek looked up, "I didn't want to worry them. I assumed you'd be alright since I was, but I felt how weak you were and worried my healing wouldn't be enough," Derek spoke quietly.

Stiles almost reached for Derek but stopped. He'd thought for a moment that maybe Derek wasn't the monster he thought him to be, but then he remembered, what happened to one, happened to the other. Derek was only trying to save his own ass.

"Mr. Maynard, we just have a couple questions for you and your husband," An officer spoke stepping into the room then.

Stiles eyes rose as he glanced at Derek.

Derek was careful to avoid Stiles eyes, "I already told you everything I know," Derek growled.

"I know but-"

"Don't you think if I had anymore information on who did this, I would tell you? They tried to kill my husband," Derek stood then. He really wasn't interested in discussing this any further. He just wanted to get Stiles and get out of there.

"I understand, but we're hoping your husband could give us some more information on the two men that attacked him," The lady spoke politely despite Derek's irritation.

"It's fine," Stiles put a hand on Derek's wrist pulling him back down into his chair. 

The contact surprised Derek into silence. Stiles didn't know how he'd described the men. He didn't know the lie Derek had come up with.

"I already told them we were hiking in the woods and that I went to scan ahead. When I came back you were gone," Derek sighed, he wanted to grab Stiles' hand, but refrained.

"They knocked me out with some sort of cloth," Stiles said then, turning to the cop, "I don't remember much," Stiles answered vaguely.

"Were you aware they were taking your blood?" The cop asked as she scribbled notes on her pad.

"Yes," Stiles nodded.

"Did you wake before or after they started extracting your blood?" 

"After," Stiles was careful with his wording as he watched Derek for any indication that his answers might contradict Derek's.

"How many men were there?" 

"Two, I think," Stiles reached out for Derek's hand then. He needed some sort of reassurance that his answers were matching up, and he needed to play the part if this was going to be believable. 

Derek grabbed Stiles hand and gave a small squeeze that said he was doing fine.

"And did you get a good look at them?" 

"It was dark, I didn't see much," Stiles swallowed.

"Can you give me anything?" The cop tossed a glance at Derek that told him to stay quiet.

Stiles knew by the look on the cops face she didn't believe Derek's story.

"One was shorter and smaller," Stiles answered vaguely.

"And the other?" 

Derek gave Stiles' hand a squeeze signaling it was okay to continue.

"Umm, darker hair, larger build," Stiles attempted to look like he was remembering.

"Were you standing or sitting?" The cop again glanced at Derek.

"Look, I was tied to something on the floor. I don't know if it was a chair or a tree or a damn stick of dynamite. There were two men in the woods trying to kill me," Stiles' tone said he was tired of playing this game.

"And you don't know why they wanted your blood?" The cop seemed to be getting just as tired.

"Maybe they were vampires," Stiles quipped.

Derek smirked slightly.

"Mr...Maynard, would you be comfortable if your husband stepped out for a minute?" The cop spoke to Stiles as she gestured to Derek.

Derek tensed slightly.

"No, I wouldn't actually, cause last time I was almost murdered by two people whom you should be trying to catch, but instead you're in here very obviously accusing my husband. Who the hell drains their husband's blood and then rushes them to the hospital? You're wasting everyone's time. If you already got his statement, then you know more than I do," Stiles snapped, pulling his hand from Derek's.

The cop seemed shocked by Stiles' outburst. She'd clearly not been as subtle as she thought.

"I'll leave you two alone," She stepped out then leaving Stiles and Derek alone once again.

"Husband?" Stiles narrowed his eyes at Derek.

"They wouldn't let me see you otherwise," Derek spoke quietly.

Stiles didn't respond. He didn't honestly know how.

"We should probably have an emergency story in our pockets for this kind of situation, my brother's and I do," Stiles spoke looking down at his hands.

"I didn't know what else to tell them," Derek shifted.

"Did you really describe us when they asked what they looked like?" Stiles glanced up at Derek. He'd guessed based on the reassuring hand squeeze when he described his and Derek's body size.

"I gave them very vague descriptions of us, yes," Derek nodded.

Stiles chuckled, "You know that cop totally wanted to arrest you right?"

"Not the first time I've been accused, probably won't be the last," Derek gave a smirk of his own.

"Let's get me out of here, what do you say?" Stiles reached for the needle in his arm when Derek stopped him.

"I want you to be cleared first, I need to know you're really okay," Derek spoke sincerely. His hand sat gently on Stiles'.

Stiles knew in his heart that Derek hadn't saved his life to save his own, he'd saved Stiles' life because he cared. 

Stiles recalled the shifter that looked like Derek, say that Derek loved him. It made something in his chest flutter.

"Was he right?" Stiles asked then.

Derek frowned, but before he could ask, Stiles continued.

"Do you love me?"

Derek's jaw clenched and his shoulder's tensed. He carefully pulled his hand away.

"I'll go get the doctor," Derek turned to walk away when Stiles caught his wrist again.

"Derek," His tone told the werewolf that he wanted the truth.

Derek's eyes met Stiles'. He had hoped Stiles wouldn't remember that detail. He took a deep breath before responding, "Yes," His eyes dropped to the white tiles below his feet.

Stiles' hand released Derek's wrist, "Why?" His tone wasn't angry like Derek had expected.

"Does it matter?" Derek asked looking up at Stiles.

Before the hunter could respond Derek was heading for the door, leaving Stiles confused and frustrated.


	27. That look

The cool air stung Dean's cheeks, but it was welcomed. He'd been stuck in the car with Sam and Bobby all day running a lead a few towns over. However, they had come up short once again and were now back at Bobby's. Dean's anger had gotten the best of him when Stiles didn't answer his phone, sending him and Sam into a fight. 

Dean didn't like that Stiles was alone with Derek. He wanted Derek dead and Stiles back with him and Sam. The middle Winchester, however, insisted Stiles could handle himself.

Dean was now leaned against the hood of the old red mustang he visited so often in the junk yard. It helped calm him down some. Being around cars was some what of a comfort for him. Bobby had taught him many things during their visits. John had taught Dean his fair share as well. Always harping on him that taking care of the impala was important. That's all Dean's life was, was taking care of things his father should have. Sam, Stiles, the impala, finding the yellow eyed demon. Dean was tired. He'd found the yellow eyed demon and killed him. The impala was in mint condition. Sam and Stiles was old enough to take care of themselves, yet Dean felt no relief. He still stressed the well being of the impala. He still felt responsible for Sam and Stiles and now they were face to face with the apocalypse. He had thought that after the yellow eyed demon was killed, he'd have some relief. He was wrong. The weight of the world still weighed on his shoulders. Some nights that weight was heavier than others. Tonight was one of those nights.

"Dean," Cas' deep tone slurred.

"Cas?" Dean perked up at the angel's voice.

Cas stepped forward with a faltering step. His jacket was sat crookedly on his shoulders and his tie barely tied. His eyes were glossed in a way Dean recognized.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Concern thudded in Dean's chest.

"I found a liquor store," Cas answered leaning against the wall of bobby's garage.

"And?"

"And I drank it."

Dean's brows rose as he stepped forward to help steady the angel, "Let's get you inside."

Cas allowed Dean to help him into Bobby's living room where they met Sam.

"Dean, look, I'm sorry, I-Whoa Cas, what happened to you?" Sam frowned at the sight of the haggard angel in his brothers grasp.

"I went on a bender," Cas answered.

"A bender." Sam raised his brows and looked at his brother, then back to Cas, "Are you Okay?"

Cas stumbled forward, leaning in to Sam before whispering much too loudly, "Don't ask stupid questions."

"Okay, come on," Dean pulled Cas towards the couch.

Cas slumped onto the furniture and lulled his head back.

"What happened, man?" Dean asked taking a cautious seat next to the angel.

"I received a message from Joshua, he told me that our Father has left and wishes not to be found. He said that I should stop searching for Him," Cas slurred with a toss of his hands.

Dean's jaw clenched slightly, "He knew what it was like to get that exact message. He remembered the phone call from John telling him the same thing. No reason, no promises of meeting up in the future, just stop looking for me. 

"I'm sorry, Cas." Dean didn't know what else to say. How do you comfort an angel?

"It's not your fault, Dean," Cas frowned at the hunter with a new concern in his eyes.

Dean let out a chuckle. Cas took things too literally sometimes. It was one of the things Dean found endearing about the angel.

Sam slipped out of the room, leaving the pair alone.

"I know what it's like to have a deadbeat dad," Dean dropped his eyes to his hands. He didn't know if playing the empathy card would help, but he decided to try anyway.

"You're a good friend, Dean," Cas gave a small smile, which Dean returned. 

Dean didn't see Cas smile often. In fact, he'd probably only seen it once or twice.

"What's your plan now?" Dean worried that Cas would disappear, and Dean wouldn't see him again. It was something he could see the angel doing.

"I don't know. I came here because I didn't know where else to go," Cas answered with a sadness Dean didn't like seeing on his face.

"You're always welcome here, Cas. You can stay as long as you want," Dean put a hand on the angel's shoulder.

"Thank you, Dean," Cas seemed to sigh with relief. Perhaps Cas had been worried Dean would send him away. 

"Why don't you sober up a bit, I've got to call Stiles," Dean said checking his watch. He patted Cas' shoulder as he stood to his feet. 

-

Dean had just hung up with Stiles and was about to rejoin Cas in the living room when Sam caught his arm, "Hey, can we talk?"

"What's up?" Dean sighed, he really wasn't in the mood for another fight with Sam.

"It's about Cas," Sam glanced towards the living room where Dean had left the angel.

"He alright?" Dean asked with a frown.

"Aside from the obvious, yeah. I just, I know that look," Sam paused.

"What look?"

"That look you've been giving Cas. I just want you to know, dad's not here anymore. Bobby's not gonna care and Neither will I. Okay?" Sam put a hand on Dean's arm in a comforting manner.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dean spoke stiffly. He was tense under Sam's touch.

"Look, I remember the night Stiles told us he was bi. You begged him not to tell dad, but you wouldn't tell us why. I didn't say anything then, but I know what happened between you and Benny. Dad caught you two and...I just want you to know it's okay to have feelings for Cas," Sam looked like he was talking to a wounded animal, half concerned for Dean, and half scared of his reaction.

Dean's jaw was clenched so tightly it ached for relief.

Sam stepped away then, giving Dean his space.

Dean clenched his eyes shut as the memory of that night hit him.

"What the hell is wrong with you, boy?" John's voice boomed outside the motel door. "You know that getting close to anyone in our line of work is a death sentence, but this is far worse. Since when are you gay?"

Dean remained silent. He knew responding wouldn't be smart right now.

"You're supposed to like women. You're a man, Dean, do you hear me?" John snapped.

"I do," Dean growled. He just also happened to like guys as well women.

"You can't like both, it doesn't work that way," John snapped.

"Yeah, it can," Dean snapped back. He was so angry. He'd really liked Benny. They'd been in town hunting a nest of vamps when John got called away on a lead. They'd been in town almost two months. Dean had gotten close to Benny in his time there. Benny often helped Dean out with Sam and Stiles while his dad was away. He worked at the local diner and he would bring them dinner after work some nights.

"I didn't raise a queer," John shouted, taking an angry step towards Dean.

"I'm sorry, but I love him," Dean knew that was the wrong thing to say, but it was true. He and Benny had gotten close and Dean fell hard.

"You don't know what love is, boy," John growled, taking another angry step.

"Maybe I would if you ever talked about mom," Dean shouted. He was angry and hurt. John had ruined his night with Benny and was now yelling at him for liking a guy.

"Don't you bring your mother into this." 

Dean saw the anger in his father's eyes heighten.

"I bet mom would let me see Benny," Dean sneered. He was pushing John's button's and he knew it.

John's fist connected with Dean's face.

Dean stumbled back before touching his cheek where it was split along the cheek bone.

"You won't speak about your mother again and you won't ever like guys do you hear me?" John growled.

Dean glared at his father.

"Do you hear me?" John repeated, his tone louder.

"Yes sir," Dean growled out between clenched teeth.

That night was the first time John ever hit Dean. It didn't happen often afterwards. Maybe once or twice more, but that was the one that stuck with Dean. He'd tried so hard to keep that from Sam and Stiles. He never knew Sam had heard the argument that night. He'd lied to his brother's saying that he got into a fight with a local troublemaker. They'd only been ten and twelve.

Dean forced the memory from his mind as he stepped into the living room where Cas was still slumped on the couch. The thudding in his chest returned, but it wasn't worry, this time, it was something else, something he'd only felt with one other person. Benny.


	28. What Dean didn't know...

Stiles' fingers thrummed against the side of his leg as Derek drove them to their hotel. 

Derek could smell the anxiety and anticipation on Stiles. He also heard the way his heart was hammering in his chest.

"What is wrong?" Derek finally snapped, unable to ignore it anymore.

"What? Nothing." Stiles frowned, shaking his head. He really wasn't in the mood to talk to Derek about what he was thinking.

"As a werewolf I can smell your emotions. You're anxious about something. Plus, I can hear your heart beat and it's pounding," Derek practically growled. He knew Stiles didn't know he could read him, but it was still insulting that he thought he could lie to Derek like that. It was obvious Stiles was dwelling on something.

"You can smell my emotions?" Stiles asked, his eyes widening. That was almost as bad as being able to read his thoughts. Almost.

"Yes. Ever heard of chemosignals?" Derek glanced at Stiles then.

"I'm just thinking," Stiles bit down on lower lip, his eyes dropping to his lap.

Derek parked the Camero in front of the hotel they'd booked earlier.

Stiles climbed out before Derek could press the issue.

"Stiles," Derek followed the Winchester into their shared room.

"What?" Stiles snapped. He didn't like how he was warming up to the idea of Derek not being such a bad guy.

"We have to talk about this eventually," Derek sighed, dropping his bag on one of the beds.

"You barely know me Derek, how can you possibly..." Stiles trailed off unable to say it. He turned away, not wanting to look at the werewolf.

"Love you?" Derek finished for Stiles. He'd hoped to avoid the topic, but he knew they had to talk about it sometime. Better to get it over with.

Stiles ran a hand through his hair.

"I've spent every waking moment with you for weeks on end, can you blame me?" Derek's tone was quiet, like he was afraid to admit it.

"That's just it, Derek, I do blame you," Stiles turned back around, "I blame you for lying to me, and for me trusting you. I wanted to put a bullet in you and yet still you claim to..." Stiles trailed off again, scoffing as he did so.

"Wanted?" Derek frowned slightly. Did that mean Stiles didn't still want to put a bullet in him?

"All I want to do right now is kiss you," Stiles huffed, not looking away from Derek.

Derek's heart leapt at Stiles confession. He took a step towards the hunter, "What's stopping you?" 

"You're not who I thought," Stiles for the first time looked hurt instead of pissed off talking about Derek being a werewolf.

"I'm the same person," Derek took another step forward, only a foot between them now.

"I want that to be true so bad, but I don't trust you. How do I know this isn't all some ruse?" Stiles spoke quietly, like admitting this was painful for him.

"How can I prove it to you?" Derek asked taking another small step.

Stiles' eyes dropped to Derek's mouth.

Derek could smell the want Stiles was feeling. He wanted to lean it, but he refused to make the first move. Stiles would have to be the one to initiate it.

"Monsters aren't supposed to be good," Stiles eyes met Derek's again.

"Not all monsters do monstrous things," Derek wanted to touch Stiles, but he was afraid to push the hunter away.

"In my experience they do," Stiles swallowed. He couldn't decide why he wasn't giving in. He wanted to kiss Derek so bad. He'd saved Stiles and lied just so he could stay by his side. That wasn't monstrous at all. If Dean were here, he would say it was a ploy to get Stiles to trust him again. But Derek loved him. It couldn't be a lie, the shifter had read it from Derek's thoughts himself. Dean would kill him if he found out Stiles was even humoring the idea that Derek was trustworthy.

"You're fighting it," Derek could smell the back and forth in Stiles' emotions. One second he was wanting Derek the next he was wanting to get away from him.

"Hating monsters is all I've ever known. My dad..." Stiles trailed off. That alone should be a reason to trust Derek. Just because his father had told him all monsters were bad didn't make it true. His dad was wrong about a lot of things. This could have been one of them.

Derek slowly reached up and ran a gentle thumb along Stiles' jaw, "I understand you still need time, just don't give up on me yet," with that Derek stepped by Stiles and towards the bathroom.

Stiles let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding when the door closed behind him. He stepped outside of the hotel, letting the cool air relax him. 

"Cas, I know you're probably busy but, I have questions. Questions only you can answer," Stiles prayed quietly.

The familiar whoosh sounded and suddenly the angel was standing in front of him.

"Stiles, is everything alright?" Cas asked sounding concerned.

Stiles noticed the disheveled angel looked rather worn.

"Are you okay, Cas?" Stiles frowned stepping towards the angel.

"I am now, thanks to Sam and Dean," Cas gave a small smile.

"You were with them?" Stiles bit at his bottom lip anxiously.

"They were asleep, they don't know I'm here," Cas assured the hunter.

Stiles nodded, relieved. He didn't want his brothers to worry any more than they already were.

"You had questions," 

Stiles nodded again, "About my angel grace," Stiles shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Okay?" Cas waited patiently for Stiles to continue.

"The other day, you guys were talking about my grace allowing me to know who to trust and not trust," Stiles paused, running a hand through his hair.

"Yes, that's right," Cas nodded.

"Can it be wrong?" Stiles didn't know if he even believed the fact that his grace could decipher that kind of thing, but he didn't trust his own feelings, not when it came to Derek.

"I wouldn't say so, but you have such a small amount, there is a chance your own personal feelings could get in the way."

"Such as my previous relationship with Derek?" Stiles asked, his shoulders slumping. 

"Or your father's influence insisting what is right and wrong," Cas added.

Stiles let out a huff. That didn't help at all.

"If you're trying to figure out if you can trust Derek, I believe the answer to be yes," Cas placed a comforting hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"Dean would freak if he heard you say that," Stiles snickered.

"Good thing he's not here then," Cas smirked.

Stiles grinned at the angel. He liked Cas. He was loyal to his brother but wasn't afraid to call him out for being wrong.

"You're good for Dean," Stiles said then, "He needs someone who can be his friend and also challenge him the way you do."

"I believe you and Sam challenge him enough on your own," Cas pointed out.

Stiles let out a small laugh, "It's different with you. He respects you and you're not his brother."

Cas nodded, "I will do my best to get Dean to see that Derek isn't the monster he thinks. I suggest you give him a chance yourself. Your father's not here to tell you otherwise. And what Dean doesn't know won't hurt Derek," Cas winked.

Stiles smirked, "Yeah, alright. Thanks, Cas,"

Suddenly the angel was gone, and Stiles was alone again. He looked at the black camaro parked a few feet away. Maybe Stiles was influenced by his dad's rules and also his own feelings for Derek. That meant the poll was even. Maybe what he needed was to start over. Try to see Derek as the werewolf he was, but also get to know him as a friend. He could do that right? And Cas was right, what Dean didn't' know wouldn't hurt Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. Here you go!


	29. Following orders

Dean walked down stairs just in time to see Cas appear back in Bobby's living room. He looked tired but not as rough as he had hours before.

"Hey, Cas," Dean stepped into the room, "Where'd you run off to?"

Cas turned. He gave Dean a soft smile, "Just checking in on Stiles."

Dean's brows knit together, "He alright?"

"Yes, he just got in from a hunt," Cas nodded. He felt strange not telling Dean the truth, but he knew Stiles had a better chance of seeing Derek for who he really was if Dean didn't interfere.

"Thanks, man," Dean smiled at the angel. It warmed Dean's heart that Cas cared for his brothers so much.

"Why are you up? I thought you went to bed," Cas glanced at the dark stairs that Dean had come down.

"Couldn't sleep," Dean shrugged.

"Are you concerned about something? I can watch over you," Cas frowned in concern.

Dean chuckled, his eyes dropping to the floor briefly, "No, that's not necessary. Just have a lot on my mind," His eyes looked back up, meeting Cas'.

"I can put you to sleep if you'd like, It's painless," Cas offered next.

"I was actually thinking we could just...I dunno, talk," Dean shifted uneasily in place. He didn't want to just outright say he liked spending time with the angel. He had some dignity after all.

"Of course, Dean, you know I always enjoy our talks," Cas gestured to the couch before taking a seat himself.

Dean held back a grin as he sat next to the angel.

"So I had an idea, I know it's not a good one, but I'm getting desperate," Dean sighed, resting his elbows on his knees.

Cas didn't respond but waited patiently for Dean to continue.

"I was approached by someone yesterday after our hunt. They gave me this," Dean pulled out a small matte black business card, "At first I thought it was blank, but if you look closer, you can see a name and number," Dean handed the card to Cas who took it, inspecting it carefully.

"It just says Crowley, and the numbers six six six," Cas frowned up at Dean.

"I was hoping that meant something to you," Dean sighed in disappointment.

"I'm afraid not," Cas shook his head, handing the card back.

"The guy told me to call the number on here, but it's only three numbers," Dean pointed out.

"Have you tried calling it?" 

Dean shook his head, "It's six six six, that screams demonic to me and in my line of work, the likely hood is too great."

"And this bad idea is calling it?" Cas guessed.

Dean nodded. He was sure Cas would give him a lecture on being reckless and not trusting demons, but instead Cas only nodded in agreement.

"It can't hurt right? At least see what they want."

Dean's brows rose in surprise. He hadn't told Sam for fear of him getting mixed up in something he couldn't get out of again.

"True, it's not like I'm making another deal," Dean chuckled gently.

"I wouldn't allow that," Cas said in a serious tone.

Dean was the concerned scowl on Cas' face and couldn't help but smile.

"I don't think I ever thanked you for dragging my ass out of hell," Dean dropped his eyes to the card as he flipped it over and over in his hand.

"I was just following orders," Cas answered simply.

"Yeah, right," Dean's chest constricted a bit at the honesty. He had to remember Cas wasn't doing this for Dean, he was doing this because it was what he felt was right. He had been following orders and nothing more.

"But even knowing what I do now, I'd do it again," Cas smiled slightly at the hunter.

Dean looked up his green eyes meeting Cas' blue ones. Neither one looked away for what felt like ages. Dean couldn't seem to look away from the angel. He wondered what it would be like to find someone like Cas, someone human. Someone who might feel the same way for him as he was starting to for Cas. 

Cas' soft look turned to a concerned squint, "Is there something wrong, Dean?"

Dean blinked, averting his eyes, "No, I'm just glad you're here, man," Dean patted Cas' shoulder before standing, "I'm gonna go try and get some sleep. Thanks for talking with me," Dean gave a quick smiled, careful to avoid Cas' eyes again.

"Of course, Dean," Cas smiled as he watched the hunter walk up the stairs.

Dean, who was still holding the business card in his hand, thumbed the edges as he climbed the stairs. It was weird being in one place for so long, but Bobby was insistent the safest place was with him. Cas had put up angel warding as an extra precaution as well.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed he used to sleep in as a boy, still fingering the small black card. He wished he could relive the few good memories he had as a child, before he knew of all the things that went bump in the night. He'd been seven when his dad taught him how to use a shotgun. He'd been eight when he learned how to make a devil's trap. It had scared him. He lied in bed awake at night, his ears listening to any sounds that might have been out of the ordinary. He slept holding his first shotgun, like a teddy bear for nearly two months. Slowly he got used to the idea, until he saw his first ghost. But when he fired the shotgun shell of salt and he watched it disappear, he knew he'd be alright so long as he listened to everything his father taught him. Now here he was twenty something years later and somehow he was more scared than he'd ever been as a child. 

He pulled out his phone and pressed the six button three times. His thumb hovered over the call button. Was this really what things had come to? Calling the number of who had to be a demon? 

Dean took in a deep breath as he pressed the green button and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" A gruff British voice answered.

"Crowley? It's Dean Winchester."


	30. Out of line

Stiles pressed Derek against the wall hard. Derek leaned his head back allowing Stiles' lips to trail along his neck. A low wanton growl escaped his throat causing the hunter to press up against him.

"Stiles," Derek panted, he'd been wanting this for weeks. Been craving his touch.

"Shhh," Stiles silenced the werewolf, connecting their lips.

Derek's hands slid under Stiles' shirt still stained with the blood of their last hunt.

The youngest Winchester tugged at Derek's jeans, popping the button open.

Derek let out another moan. Stiles was going to be the death of him.

"I need you," Stiles whispered in Derek's ear as he nipped at his lobe.

"Fuck," Derek swore closing his eyes. He let Stiles strip his pants before lifting the stained shirt off the hunter.

"Is that what you're gonna do to me?" Stiles grinned seductively before dragging his fingers over Derek's crotch.

Derek let out another low growl as he once again threw his head back.

"Feels like you're ready for me," Stiles purred pressing himself against Derek.

"Stiles," Derek panted out. He wasn't able to form a proper sentence with Stiles talking like that.

"I guess it's my turn," Stiles spoke slowly unzipping his own pants.

Derek yanked his shirt off, tossing it aside.

Stiles pressed Derek back against the wall again. The thin fabric of their underwear the only thing between them.

Derek slid his hands along Stiles' hips and around to his ass gripping it in order to pull him closer.

Stiles moaned into Derek's mouth as their tongues rolled together.

"Stiles slid his hand inside Derek's boxers causing the werewolf to pull back from the kiss.

"Oh fuck," He swore as Stiles' hand wrapped around him.

"Can't wait to feel you from the inside," Stiles smirked up at Derek. 

"Stiles, if you don't hurry up, I'm gonna-oh fuck," Derek cut himself of as Stiles pumped Derek slowly.

"Maybe that's the point. Maybe I want you to. Once now and then again later," Stiles whispered picking up speed.

Derek squeezed his eyes closed as Stiles mouth connected to his neck again, "Stiles, oh fuck."

Derek opened his eyes panting heavily. It was dark, but his eyes adjusted quick. He was in bed of the hotel room he and Stiles had gotten for the night. 

Derek groaned as he felt the wetness in his underwear. That was the second time this had happened. He was going to lose his mind. He looked over to see Stiles sound asleep. Being as quiet as possible he slipped out of bed and to the bathroom to clean up. The more time he spent with Stiles the more he wanted him. He tried to keep his distance not wanting the hunter to hate him more than he did. It had seemed briefly like Stiles was warming up to him a bit and he didn't want to do anything to ruin his chances in case he was.

When Derek climbed back into bed in fresh underwear he let out a sigh. Tomorrow they were going to be checking a potential Gabriel lead in Wyoming. Derek wasn't sure if he wanted to find the angel yet or not. Sure, he wanted Stiles safe, but that meant he'd go back to his brothers and he wasn't sure he could get Stiles to see him as anything other than a monster if he was around Dean. 

Derek rolled over grabbing his phone. He squinted at the brightness. Six a.m.

Pulling up Sam's number he sent a quick text.

"Hey, this is Derek. I know this might be out of line, but I feel like you might be my only hope. I want to know if you really think I'm a monster, not in the sense that my DNA says so but as a person. Stiles told me about how you wanted to spare the vamp that wasn't hurting people. I swear I've never hurt anyone, outside of actually hunting of course."

Derek sent the text and put his phone down. His heart was racing as he waited for a response.

It didn't take long, surprisingly.

-

Sam stared at his phone a small frown tugging at his features. Derek was reaching out. Dean would be furious if he found out. But Dean didn't have to know. Sam had just walked out of the house for his morning run. Now would be a good time to talk. He sent a quick 'Call me' before heading down the driveway towards the road. He didn't want to be caught on the phone by Dean or Bobby.

Sam's phone rang moments later.

"Derek," Sam answered.

There was a brief hesitation on the other end. "I'm sorry if this is out of line," Derek finally spoke.

"No, not at all. I felt it would be best to talk in person but that's kind of difficult at the moment so this is as close I'll get."

Derek remained silent.

"I want to start by saying that I believe you. And I know you wouldn't hurt Stiles intentionally. I also understand you keeping you secret silent. Being a supernatural creature in the hunter lifestyle is dangerous, but I also know what it's like to lost family to it. Once you're in, there's no getting out," Sam wanted Derek to be comfortable with him.

"I wouldn't have reached out but..." Derek paused. "I don't know what to do. I...I love him," Derek admitted.

Sam felt his jaw drop.

"I know it sounds crazy but I can't help it. Even with him hating me and wanting me dead. He's an incredible hunter and he was someone I really felt comfortable around, before he found out. Knowing the spell is the only thing keeping me alive puts a bit of a damper on that, but I'd let him kill me if it would make him happy. But he told me...he told me he didn't want to but that he didn't have a choice," Derek's tone was nervous, Sam could tell.

"Derek, you have to understand that Stiles was raised by Dean, hell we both were but I left...for a while. Stiles has only ever known what Dean has taught him and my dad was...he was ruthless man. He raised Dean to be the way he is. That's a hard thing to break. I truly think that Stiles cares for you. I could see it in his eyes. He devastated him to find out what you were. I know you think he hates you, but he doesn't. He thinks he's supposed to, but he trusts you and when Stiles trusts someone, he's never wrong. I know now that's thanks to his grace. Dean doesn't want to believe it, but I know Cas is on your side and Cas...I don't know, he's got a way with Dean." Sam wished he could promise Derek that Dean would come around, but he knew he couldn't make that promise.

"I just want to know if you think he'll ever trust me again. If he'll ever see me the way he did. If he'll ever...love me the way I do him," Derek's voice was quieter now.

"I can't say for certain, but I think if you show him, and you give him time, I think there's a good chance he'll come around," Sam nodded though Derek couldn't see him.

The line was silent for a moment before Derek spoke up again, "Thank you," His voice waivered like he was holding back tears.

"Sure," Sam felt bad for the werewolf. He could tell that he was in a tough spot. Stiles deserved someone willing to fight for him the way Derek was. He just didn't know if Stiles was willing to fight for Derek.


	31. Crowley

Dean riffled through his bag for a shirt. Sam wasn't back from his morning run yet, but he knew he didn't have long. He wanted to be gone before his brother returned. The less Sam knew about what he was doing, the better.

"I still think I should come with you," Castiel spoke from the doorway of Dean's room.

"I have to do this alone," Dean objected once again. Crowley had insisted he come alone, and he didn't want to risk pissing off anyone willing to help stuff Lucifer back in his cage.

"I find it suspect that a demon is willing to help. Why would a demon want Lucifer put back?" Castiel asked taking a step forward.

"He thinks Lucifer hates demons cause he's technically an angel. He thinks he's going to wipe the demons out first and wants to avoid it." Dean shrugged pulling out a shirt he was sure was Sam's.

"Why would Lucifer wipe out the demons, they were loyal to him." Cas pointed out, taking another step forward.

"I dunno, look I'm just gonna go and see what he has to say," Dean turned then to face the concerned angel.

"I don't like it, Dean," Cas spoke gruffly. 

Dean was sure if Cas knew what pouting was, he'd be doing it right now.

"I know, I don't like it either, Cas but I need to do this alone. You stay here and make sure Sam and Bobby don't start asking questions. If we both took off, it'd be suspect, alright?" Dean knew it was a weak argument, but he was sure bringing an angel to a meeting with a demon might put a damper on an already bleak situation.

Castiel stepped forward closing the few feet that stood between him and the hunter. He reached out, gently placing a hand on Dean's bare shoulder where Cas' print had faded, almost invisible if you weren't looking for it.

"It's almost gone completely," Cas noted.

Dean's breath caught in his throat. 

"If you find yourself in trouble..." Cas paused, his eyes sliding away from his hand on Dean's shoulder to the hunter's face. "All you need do is pray and I'll be there."

Dean swallowed thickly and nodded. He didn't know if he could trust his voice at the moment.

Cas pulled away slowly. "What should I tell Sam?"

"Tell him I got restless and took Baby out for a spin," Dean said, turning away from the angel as he pulled on his shirt. He grabbed his gear bag and the keys to the impala.

"Be careful, Dean," Cas called after the hunter as he hurried down the stairs quietly.

When Dean was finally on the road with AC/DC blaring in his ears he took a deep breath. Being around Cas was getting hard and after what Sam had said last night Dean knew he wasn't being subtle. He had tried to dismiss the feeling as a professional curiosity, but he knew what this feeling was. He couldn't imagine what his dad would say if he knew he was falling for not only a guy but an angel. However, technically Cas wasn't a guy, he could have just as easily taken a female vessel. The thought reminded Dean that Cas wasn't only Cas. 

"Jimmy," Dean huffed leaning his head back as he stared out at the long stretch of road ahead of him. Dean started mentally listing reason's falling for Cas was a bag idea.

One, Jimmy. Two, Cas was an angel. Three, Cas barely understood human emotions, there's no way he'd ever feel the same. Four, his dad would murder him. 

Dean knew that last one was just an excuse. His dad would never even know, being dead and all. Sam had been right, Bobby didn't care. Hell, Stiles was bi, and Bobby had been accepting of it; so had Sam. 

That reminded Dean that Stiles had been with Derek. The thought made Dean's shoulders tense. Derek had lied to his little brother to get him in bed. Had they even slept together? Dean shook his head of the thought. 

Dean's heart raced as he approached the old building Crowley had asked to meet at. He pulled up to what looked like had been an old bar at one point. It was vacant now with boarded up windows and rotting steps.

Dean stepped out of the car, scanning his surroundings. He was wary of this being a possible trap. His gun was tucked securely in his back. The demon blade in the inside pocket of his jacket. Holy water in a flask in his other pocket. 

"Dean Winchester, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," A voice spoke as the door to the building opened. Out stepped someone that Dean had not expected. He wasn't sure what he thought Crowley would look like, but this wasn't it. The man was almost a foot shorter than Dean.

"Crowley I assume?" Dean asked gruffly his hand itched to be holding a weapon while in the presence of a demon.

"Yours truly," Crowley gave a small bow.

"Alright, I'm here alone just like you asked," Dean spread his arms gesturing to their surroundings.

"Indeed. I'm relieved actually. I fully expected your angel to be in the backseat of that unnecessarily loud trash bin you call a car," Crowley gestured to the impala.

Dean frowned in offense.

"Yes, everyone knows of the Winchesters pet angel," Crowley waved a dismissive hand. "I'm here because it's been brought to my attention that there is a way to stuff Lucifer back into his cage. I would very much like to see that happen and while I don't trust the likes of you, I also have no choice. What's the saying? The enemy of my enemy is my friend?"

"We're not friends," Dean growled out sharply.

"Ouch, my pride," Crowley gripped at his chest with mock offense. 

"Get to the point," Dean huffed, he didn't want to be gone too long. Sam might get suspicious.

"Your colt won't kill an arch angel. I know that's your grand plan." Crowley walked down the creaky rotten steps, towards Dean.

Dean frowned. How had this demon known that?

"I make it my business to know what you three are up to," Crowley explained simply. "There's a rumor going around about the four horsemen." Crowley continued.

"Yeah, so?" Dean shrugged. He really wished he'd just get to the point.

"So apparently they are the key to locking Lucifer back in his cage. I don't know exactly how yet, but I'm looking into it, however I thought you and your brothers might have better luck." Crowley waved a dramatic hand around as he spoke.

"How do you know this?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Loki." 

"The god of mischief?" 

"The very one. He's apparently unhappy with the going ons of the apocalypse and said that if someone got their hands on the four horsemen it could be stopped. He owed me a favor and he's got "a man on the inside". Like I said I don't know any more than that, but if we work together maybe we can shove the devil back in his hole and we can all go back to hating each other," Crowley looked at Dean expectantly.

"What are you wanting in exchange for this information?" Dean was waiting for a catch. There had to be one.

"Weren't you listening? I want the bloody devil locked back up!" Crowley shouted. 

"That's it?" Dean knew better than to trust a demon.

"That's it. I'm not an idiot, I can see the writing on the wall, I'm just trying to save my own backside. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a few deals to make," Crowley gave another bow before snapping his fingers.

Dean blinked, looking around for the shorter man, but he was gone. 

Dean's shoulders relaxed some as he made his way back to the impala. The four horsemen. It wasn't much to go on but it was more than they had before.


	32. Fight

When Stiles woke to find Derek missing from their hotel room, an anger began to rise in his chest. Had Derek ditched him? They had agreed not to split up until their spell was broken. He reached for his phone to call the hunter when the door opened.

Derek walked in with a bag of what smelled like breakfast. 

Stiles climbed out of bed to find Derek had stopped at a local diner and brought back a plate of pancakes for him.

"You got breakfast?" Stiles knew it was a stupid question. The answer was obvious and staring him in the face.

"I figured you wouldn't mind," Derek eyed Stiles carefully, like he wasn't sure how he would react.

"Thank you," Stiles gave a small smile. He'd vowed to treat Derek like they'd just met.

Derek only nodded, returning the smile. Relief dropped from the werewolf's shoulders. He'd clearly been expecting a negative reaction. Perhaps a lecture on leaving without telling Stiles, but it never came.

"So the lead is in Riverton Wyoming," Stiles spoke around a bite of pancakes as he read from his laptop, "I figure we should probably get a hotel just outside so as to not scare him off, just in case he can sense me coming. If this really is him, then we'll have to pretend we don't know who he really is. I think we should refer to him as the trickster instead of Gabriel. Feign ignorance, ya know?"

Derek raised his brows. Stiles had stopped debriefing him on their plans after he found out Derek was a werewolf.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea," Derek nodded. He couldn't help but feel hopeful at Stiles mood towards him today. Perhaps Sam was right and he just needed to prove to Stiles he could be trusted.

"If this is him," Stiles bit down on his lower lip, "That means we have to go to Bobby's," Stiles glanced up from his computer, his eyes watching Derek for a response.

"Your brothers will want you back with them," Derek nodded, trying his best to keep any reaction off his face. He didn't look up from his own breakfast.

"They'll want you there too, until this is broken," Stiles gestured between them.

"I figured as much," Derek gave a half smile, his eyes glancing up to meet Stiles' briefly.

"Shouldn't you be a little more concerned?" Stiles snapped.

Derek winced slightly at the familiarity of his tone.

"There's nothing I can do to change it," Derek gave a small shrug.

"We could not tell them," Stiles suggested then, causing Derek to pause mid bite.

"Why would you keep that from them?" Derek frowned, setting his fork down. His full attention was now on Stiles.

"Dean won't hesitate to kill you and I don't think Sam and I could convince him not to," Stiles wore a concerned expression as he spoke.

"You've changed your mind on wanting me dead then?" Derek asked with a hopeful tone.

"Cas thinks I can trust you. He says my grace may not be as reliable, but his is," Stiles explained, his eyes dropping to his computer as if he were ashamed to admit his doubts.

"You trust him," It wasn't posed as a question.

"I do," Stiles answered anyway, "But more importantly, Dean does."

Derek nodded.

"We could just keep it from them until the spell is broken and then..." Stiles trailed off, his eyes still glued to his keyboard.

"We part ways?" Derek asked. He tried to hide the hurt in his tone.

Stiles' eyes met Derek's. 

Derek could smell the faint sadness on the other hunter.

"It's best that we do."

"Is that what you want?" Derek desperately wanted Stiles to say no.

"I want to keep you alive. Dean won't let that happen if you're still around," Stiles answered skirting the question directly.

"That's not what I asked," Derek's eyes stared into Stiles'. 

"Yes," Stiles answered simply forgetting Derek could hear his heartbeat.

The sputter of Stiles' heart sent a wave of relief over Derek, but he only nodded. He didn't need to remind Stiles he could tell when he was lying.

"I expected more of a reaction," Stiles frowned. Derek had accepted that way too easily. It almost stung.

"If that's what you truly want, then that's what you should get," Derek dropped his eyes back to his breakfast.

"You realize even if I wanted you to stay, that's not an option, right?" Stiles pointed out.

"I'm aware," Derek nodded. He wondered if what Sam said about Cas having an effect on Dean was true. Would the angel really be able to change Dean's mind?"

"I'd rather have you alive," Stiles' tone was growing more hostile.

"It's a nice change to your previously wanting to murder me yourself," Derek gave a small smile.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Stiles snapped. He didn't know why he wanted Derek to fight more, but he did.

"What other choice do I have?" Asked raising his brows at the human.

"Fight. Get angry. Challenge my brother. Something," Stiles threw his hands up in frustration.

"I will always fight for you, Stiles. Getting angry won't accomplish anything, besides, I'm not angry. Sad, yes, but not angry. And I'm not going to challenge your brother. Dean is only trying to protect you," Derek shook his head. His tone remained calm.

"Then why aren't you fighting for me?" Stiles realized then why he was upset. He wanted Derek to fight for him. He wanted to feel worthy of being fought for.

"Who says I'm not?" Derek asked looking at Stiles seriously.

Stiles only frowned. 

Derek gave a sad smile before standing. He collected their empty plates "Fighting doesn't always have to be violent. Sometimes war is ended by peace."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! Sorry it took so long. For those who don't know I was very very sick, like hospitalized sick. But I'm better now. Thank you to all who sent sweet messages. It really meant a lot! And thank you for your patience!!


	33. A bullet

Sam's eyes were locked on the book splayed out on the table in front of him. His jaw was clenched as he listened to Dean talk.

"And you got all this from some demon?" Bobby asked the oldest Winchester with a skeptical look.

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's the only lead we've got," Dean put a hand up, hoping Sam and Bobby would focus on the point and not the fact that Dean had met up with a demon. 

Bobby shook his head, "You boys are gonna be the death of me. I'll go see what I can find on these horsemen of yours." He grabbed the bottle of scotch he kept on his desk and headed for his library.

Dean's attention now turned to his brother who had remained silent.

"You're unbelievable. You know that, Dean?" Sam looked up at his brother with angry eyes.

"Look, I know it was a risk, but we didn't have anything else to go on," Dean threw his hands up in exasperation.

"You went alone," Sam slammed his hands down on the table before standing to his feet, "If I pulled something like that, you'd have my ass."

"Well given your track record, I'd have reason to," Dean snapped. 

That did nothing to calm Sam down.

"You could have taken someone with you, but instead you snuck out of the house," Sam gestured towards the door.

"They'd have detected Cas a mile away. I agreed to go alone and I couldn't risk losing the only lead we've had in weeks," Dean spoke defensively. 

"So take me or Bobby," Sam's voice was rising.

"Bobby would have just tried to talk me out of it. And I thought it best to keep you away from the demons. You kind of have a weakness for them," Dean's tone matched Sam's.

"How long are you gonna keep throwing that in my face, Dean?" Sam was full on shouting now.

"I'm not trying to throw it in your face, but I don't trust you, not fully. And between you and Stiles, I can't keep up," Dean threw his hands up once again.

"Don't throw Stiles in with me, he didn't do anything wrong. He fell for the wrong person, that's not his fault," Sam's tone was low now, almost threatening.

"You're right, at least Stiles knows when to put a bullet in someone," Dean snapped, his eyes glaring into Sam's.

"You ever think maybe he's only doing that because of you?" Sam was tired of Dean acting like their father.

"What are you talking about?" Dean huffed.

"I'm talking about Stiles putting a bullet in Derek. You really think he wants to?" Sam once again gestured to the door as if Stiles was on the other side.

"It's the right thing to do," Dean growled out. He was sick of Sam defending the monsters.

"Is it? Making Stiles kill someone he cared about just because his DNA is different, is the right thing?" 

Dean's jaw clenched. He didn't like it when Sam phrased it that way.

"What if you found out Cassie was a werewolf? What if dad told you you had to put a bullet in her?"

Dean's shoulder's stiffened at the mention of Cassie. She'd been a reporter he dated for several months prior to pulling Sam back into hunting. It had been serious enough that Dean told her the truth about what he did, but she didn't believe him, and they broke up. She'd contacted him less than a year ago to help investigate the death of her father caused by the supernatural. Dean had loved Cassie unlike anyone else, but he knew from watching Sam lose Jess that a hunter wasn't meant to have an apple pie life.

"That's not the same thing," Dean's tone was low, warning Sam that he was treading in dangerous waters.

"How is it not?" Sam scoffed.

"I loved Cassie. Stiles barely knows Derek," Dean snapped, turning away from his brother and towards the kitchen. He couldn't look at Sam right now. 

"Stiles and Derek have spent every waking moment together for almost two months. I guarantee you they know more about each other than Cassie knew about you," Sam followed Dean towards the kitchen.

Dean pulled a beer from the fridge. He didn't care that it was barely noon, he needed a drink.

"Stiles knows that Derek is a monster, and he knows that monsters have to be put down," Dean skirted the Cassie comment. He didn't want to talk about her anymore.

"Tell me something, if dad had told you you had to kill Cassie, could you have done it?" Sam's tone was gentler, like he was begging Dean to see his point.

"No I couldn't have done it," Dean snapped turning back to face his brother. Just the thought made him sick. 

"Then how can you expect Stiles to? He may not love Derek the way you did Cassie, but Stiles has never been in a relationship with anyone. This is his first time committing to someone and you're asking him to end their life.

Dean's brows drew together in a conflicted frown.

"Then I'll do it myself," Dean twisted the top off his beer and downed a large gulp.

"Why can't you just let him live? He hasn't done anything to hurt Stiles, or anyone else for that matter," Sam threw his hands up, his voice rising once again.

"Are you mad cause I want Derek dead or are you mad cause I didn't trust you enough to tell you about my meeting with Crowley?" Dean demanded. He didn't understand where all this hostility was coming from.

"I'm mad because you're acting like dad. Treating Stiles and I like he did," Sam gestured to his brother with animosity.

Dean's shoulders once again filled with tension. 

"I get that you don't trust me. I don't know how to prove myself to you. I've apologized and I've let you take the wheel but you're being reckless. You're getting your intel from a demon with no back up. What if it had been a trap? What if it had been the angels luring you in? You could have at least told me what you were doing. And you're planning to off Derek. How do you think Stiles is going to feel about that? You'll have killed the one person he's ever truly cared about, all because you can't see past what dad taught you. When are you going to start thinking for yourself?" Sam took a step towards Dean, begging his older brother to see reason.

Dean's eyes stared intently at the old wooden floor of Bobby's kitchen. His shoulders still rigid with tension and his beer clutched tightly in his hand.

"I'm sorry," Dean's voice was low and quiet, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Crowley. You're right, I should have at least told you what I was doing. As for Derek..." Dean ran a hand through his hair before turning to the kitchen counter. He set his beer down and gripped the edges. His eyes now looking out the small window that overlooked the side yard.

Sam remained quiet, giving his brother time to say whatever he needed to.

"I can't look past the fact that he's a werewolf, I don't trust him, and you can't expect me to. He lied to Stiles. I trusted him with my little brother's life, that don't sit well," Dean looked over his shoulder at Sam.

"But you're right. Making Stiles be the one to kill him...that's something dad would have done. That's not fair to do to him," Dean turned his attention back to the window.

"Give Derek a chance. Stiles trusted him enough to hunt with him alone. Stiles is never wrong about people's intentions. I know the idea of Stiles trusting a werewolf doesn't sit well with you. But Derek's not manipulating him, Stiles would never allow that," Sam waited hopefully for Dean to respond. 

"He didn't even know Derek was a werewolf," Dean scoffed.

"How could he? He's not a regular run of mill monster? Silver doesn't affect him. He controls when he shifts. I doubt you or I could have been able to tell."

"Look, can we just get Stiles home first?" Dean dropped his head. He sounded tired.

"I'm working on that," Sam said turning to the book he'd left abandoned on the dining table.

"Any luck?" Dean grabbed his beer and went to sit across from Sam.

"I found one possible lead, but you won't like it," Sam pointed at what looked to be a list of names.

"I didn't like meeting Crowley, but here we are," Dean gestured for Sam to continue.

"I found a list of witches that could do the spell, but I doubt any of them would even be willing. However, there is one witch who was expelled by the others for her being too powerful. She took it pretty harshly and wiped out several of the witches in the coven she was expelled from," Sam read from the book.

"Alright, so our only option is a witch," Dean huffed, running a stressed hand through his hair.

"It's the only thing I've found so far. She likely won't do it for free so we'll have to have something to bargain with," Sam pointed out.

"Well it's Stiles so...what's her name?" Dean asked before downing the last of his beer.

"Rowena MacLeod."


	34. Sacrifice

Dean's phone rang loudly, startling the hunter awake. He'd fallen asleep on the couch with a lore book in his lap. He'd been trying to find any info on the horsemen. 

"Hello?" Dean answered groggily.

"Dean?" Cas' voice asked frantically.

"Cas?" Dean sat up upon hearing the angel's voice. He sounded alarmed, which concerned the hunter.

"Dean, the angels-" The line went dead then.

Worry washed over Dean, "Cas?" He prayed out to the angel.

After a few long moments of silence Dean called Cas on his phone.

No answer.

"Sam, I need you to track the GPS on Cas' phone," Dean called hurrying towards the dining room where he'd left Sam.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked reaching for his laptop.

"Cas just called. He sounded worried, he was saying something about the angels, but he got cut off. He's not answering his phone or my prayers."

"It says he's twenty minutes outside of town," Sam pointed at his laptop screen.

"What's he doing there?" Dean noted the angel was at an address for an old warehouse.

"Let's go find out," Sam stood up, grabbing his jacket.

-

Dean tapped anxiously on the steering wheel as he drove towards the address Sam had given him.

"I'm sure he's fine, Dean," Sam spoke reassuringly. He could tell Dean was worried.

"What if he's in trouble?" Dean objected, "He sounded like he was going to warn me about the angels. What if they got to him?" 

Sam didn't respond, he didn't know how to. He couldn't know for sure if Cas was okay. 

Dean threw the car in park and stepped out. The warehouse looked bare and was silent.

"You think he's still here?" Sam whispered.

"I dunno, come on," Dean gestured for Sam to follow him. 

The brothers carefully pulled open the large metal door, careful not to make too much noise.

It was quiet, however it looked like a tornado had hit the inside. There were broken pallets and fallen beams.

"Dean," Sam rushed towards a figure lying on the ground behind a pile of broken beams.

Dean's breath caught in his throat at the sight of Cas skewered on one of the metal pipes. 

"Cas," Dean dropped to his knees taking the angels' face in his hands. Blood pooled at the angel's mouth.

"He's...gone," Cas struggled to form the words.

Dean frowned, "Who's gone?"

"Castiel."

"Jimmy," Sam spoke then.

A new wave of worry washed over Dean, "Where's Cas?"

"The angels," Jimmy sputtered.

"We have to get him to a hospital," Dean spoke urgently, inspecting the metal rod sticking through Jimmy.

"It's no use," Jimmy grabbed Dean's hand to stop him from removing the pipe, "I'm dead anyway."

"No," Dean shook his head. If Jimmy died, then Cas wouldn't have a vessel.

"Castiel did it to protect you," Jimmy sputtered some more.

"What?" Dean didn't like the sound of that, "Is he okay?"

"The angels tricked him. They threatened to kill him if he didn't tell them where you were," Jimmy took a labored breath, "He did all of it...for you."

Jimmy's hand went limp in Dean's.

"No," Dean choked out in a whisper.

Sam's hand landed on Dean's shoulder gently.

Dean closed his eyes, fighting to compose himself. 

"Help me get this out," Dean said then grabbing the metal rod.

Once it was out, Dean knelt next to Jimmy's body. He didn't know if Cas was alive, but he guessed by the way Jimmy was talking he wasn't. He didn't know how to grieve the angel. His vessel was all that remained, but it wasn't Cas. It was Jimmy. Dean didn't know Jimmy. He didn't know how to grieve for someone he didn't know.

"Dean, it's not your fault," Sam spoke then, his voice quiet. He knew what Dean was thinking.

"You heard him, he did it to protect me," Dean snapped, not looking away from Jimmy's body.

At that moment the flutter of wings sounded from behind the pair.

Sam and Dean turned quickly, both on their feet and reaching for their guns.

"Dean," A read headed woman spoke, her hands up in a gesture of surrender, "I am here to warn you."

"What did you do with him?" Dean demanded taking an angry step towards the woman, "Where's Cas?"

"Castiel is hiding, Zachariah lured him into a trap, but he managed to escape. However, not without a price," The angel glanced at Jimmy's body.

"Jimmy is between life and death. He can remain as Castiel's vessel, but Jimmy will not survive. In order for Castiel to reclaim his vessel, you two must leave," The woman urged.

"What? No, I don't trust-"

Before Dean could finish his sentence he and Sam were pinged outside.

"What the hell?" Dean turned to the warehouse angrily. Just as he took a step towards the building a bright light streamed from it for a moment causing Sam and Dean to cover their eyes.

"Cas?" Dean called out worriedly. He blinked, trying to clear his spotty vision.

The red head stepped out of the warehouse with Castiel behind her. He was in Jimmy's body which looked unscathed.

"Cas," Dean breath out in relief.

"Dean, Sam, we must go before they realize I'm gone," Cas spoke quickly.

"Castiel," The woman grabbed Cas' arm gently.

"Anna, thank you for your help. You should go as well, they'll not let your aid go unpunished."

"Protect them, they are our only hope in saving our father's creation," Anna gave a nod towards the brothers.

"I will," Cas nodded.

Anna disappeared then.

"We should go," Cas spoke again reaching for the brothers.

"Whoa, how 'bout we drive," Dean put his hands up to stop Cas.

"Very well, I suggest you drive quickly."

The three loaded into the impala. The ride was silent for a moment before Cas spoke up.

"You're upset," Cas directed the comment towards Dean.

The older Winchester glanced in his rearview, "You had me worried, man," Dean answered dismissively.

"I apologize. That was not my intention. My intention was to warn you not to look for me, in case I didn't make it out alive," Cas spoke with a slight frown.

"What happened?" Sam asked looking back at the angel.

"Angel radio. I received a message from Raphael stating that he wished to speak with me. He said other angels were beginning to doubt so they were threatening to overthrow him. He wanted to stop the war and put Lucifer back."

"And you believed him?" Dean scoffed.

"He was being honest. Michael used Raphael's doubt to lure me in. He killed him," Cas looked out the window as if remembering.

"Michael killed Raphael?" Sam asked, shocked.

"Yes. Then they threatened to kill me if I didn't tell them where you were. I refused. I knew they would kill me, so I tried to call and warn you," Cas answered, turning to Dean.

"I would have died, but I heard Jimmy reach out. He'd never reached out before. But he told me to run. He knew we was going to die either way and he didn't want his sacrifice to go to waste. Anna showed up then and I fled. I was of course sent back to heaven without a vessel. Anna held them off long enough for me to hide. When the angels realized I had left them came to find me. I had to wait until they weren't nearby to return. I could have found a new vessel, but I wanted Jimmy's sacrifice to be more than just his death. While Jimmy was between life and death, I had a few moments to retake his form. His from is now my permanent vessel. Thanks to him, I can continue to fight," Cas spoke with a fondness in his tone.

"His sacrifice will be honored, I promise," Dean frowned, his hands gripping the steering wheel.

"He believed in you, Dean. He believed you could save us. I know you don't think you're worthy, but there is no one else I believe in more," Cas put a hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean licked at his bottom lip anxiously. He never believed in himself but knowing that people like Jimmy were sacrificing their lives so he could save the world, that was more motivation than he'd had in years. Sure, it put more pressure on him, but knowing he had Cas believing in him made it bearable.

"How'd you heal so quickly if you're cut off from heaven?" Sam asked then sensing Dean's discomfort.

"Anna," Cas answered simply.

"The read head who beamed us outside?" Dean asked with a slight sneer.

"She was protecting you. My true form would have caused you both to go blind," Cas huffed in response.

"Speaking of protecting me..." Dean trailed off, "Next time don't go running into danger just cause an angel calls you. You're too trusting Cas."

"I thought I could trust my brothers. It was my mistake. It won't happen again," Cas spoke stiffly, but a crease was set between his eyes.

Dean felt bad for Cas. The angels had lied and manipulated him once again. Dean wished he could say something, but how did you comfort an angel?


	35. Gabriel

Stiles squinted at the man he and Derek were talking to, fighting to keep his expression neutral.

"Then there was a shark," The man shuddered as he spoke.

"A shark was in your office?" Derek asked raising a brow.

"I told you, you wouldn't believe me. It was like I was on an island surrounded by water." The man shook his head, dropping his eyes to the floor between them.

"The island being your desk," Derek was now fighting to hold back a smirk.

"And then it just went away?" Stiles piped in then, hoping to keep Derek from losing it completely.

"Like it never happened. The mayor says people are being roofied and that we're hallucinating but I swear it was real."

Stiles felt bad for the guy; he was obviously traumatized.

"We're here to catch the guy who did it," Stiles gave a reassuring smile. "Thank you for your time."

Derek and Stiles turned and walked out holding back their smirks.

Once the pair were safely out of the building, Stiles erupted into laughter. "Did you see how terrified he was?"

Derek chuckled slightly, "Definitely the work of a trickster."

Stiles straightened himself and fought to put a serious face back on. "You get anything from his co-workers?" he asked around a giggle.

"Yeah, apparently he was the office bully. Used to brag about all his many vacations. Evidentially he's known for exaggerating his stories. One of them about being circled by a great white on a fishing trip once." Derek read from his notepad he had scribbled on.

"It's not just a story now," Stiles snorted. He pulled open the car door of the Camaro.

"I definitely think we're in the right place," Derek flipped through his notepad at all the people they'd talked to that day. All of them with the same type of story; traumatic hallucinations that reflected some aspect of their life. Each person was an asshole in some way, whether it was a cheating wife, a money hungry CEO, or a desk jockey who had a knack for telling lies.

"Unless we're just dealing with a regular trickster," Stiles let out a huff as he put the car in drive.

"You can't think like that. It'll eat you up. I know you're worried about your brothers, especially now after what happened with Cas and Jimmy," Derek reached out for Stiles but paused. He and Stiles had been getting along more but he was afraid to push it.

"Before I found out, I was sure I'd keep it from them if we found him, but now I'm not so sure," Stiles sighed; his eyes trained on the red light in front of him.

Derek decided to throw caution to the wind and laid a hand gently on Stiles' knee. "It's okay. Whatever you decide I'll support it."

Stiles looked over at Derek with his caramel brown eyes. He looked sad. Like he was dooming Derek to the worst of fates. "But we'll still be linked, and Dean..." Stiles trailed off, dragging his eyes back to the road in front of him.

"I'll be fine," Derek spoke reassuringly. The fact that Stiles was even concerned for Derek's well being was such an improvement, Derek almost didn't care what happened to him. Stiles was the one he cared about winning over and if he was able to win over Sam and Dean in the process well that was just icing on the cake. 

"I want you to know something," Stiles spoke stiffly. He stared straight ahead, not daring to look at Derek. 

Derek waited patiently for him to continue. 

Stiles fingers tapped anxiously on the steering wheel. "I want you to know that I forgive you."

Derek's stomach flipped. He closed his eyes as a small smile pulled at his lips. Stiles would never know how much that meant to him.

"I put myself in your shoes and thought about what I would have done. I can't say I would have told you either," Stiles continued.

"Thank you," Derek's voice was quiet but his tone sincere.

Stiles stole a glance to see Derek smiling down at his lap. He'd debated on telling Derek that. Jis pride had a tendency of getting in the way sometimes.

Stiles was glad when they arrived at the hotel. He wasn't good at apologies and he needed the air.

"Stiles," Derek grabbed the human's arm as he was about to put his keycard into the door.

"What?" Stiles looked over to see Derek listening carefully.

"Someone's in our room."

Stiles instantly had his gun out. He nodded for Derek to unlock the door.

Derek pushed open the door and Stiles lifted his gun. The man in their room seemed unfazed. He was laying on the bed with the remote in his hand, flipping through the channels on the small tv. 

The man looked over to see Derek and Stiles before sitting up. He clicked the tv off.

"About time," he said pulling a sucker from his mouth.

Stiles immediately dropped his gun as he recognized him. "Gabriel."

"Oh, so you know who I am. That's unnerving," Gabriel frowned shoving the sucker back in his mouth.

Derek closed the door as he stepped further into the room. "It's him?" he asked, looking at Stiles.

Stiles only nodded.

"You've been looking for me I presume. Makes sense. I was wondering why the Winchesters would be here when there's an apocalypse on the horizon," Gabriel shook his head. "Count me out. I don't want any part of it."

"We're not asking you to get involved. I just...need your help," Stiles stepped forward cautiously.

"Why?" Gabriel demanded glancing between the pair.

"I have angel grace," Stiles started.

"I noticed, quite curious as to how that happened."

"It was an accident. Meant for my brother, Sam. Anyway, I'm easily visible to angels and Cas can't hide me like he could Sam and Dean," Stiles looked at Gabriel hopefully.

"Cas? As in Castiel?" Gabriel raised his brows at the name.

"Yeah, he's helping us try and stop the apocalypse." 

Gabriel let out a snort. "That's juicy. Guess even the best soldiers fall."

"I just need you to make it so the angels can't find me," Stiles' gun was still in his hand. He knew it wouldn't work against an angel, but he felt safer holding it anyway.

"What makes you think I'll help you?" Gabriel asked, shoving the sucker back into his mouth before crossing his arms.

"Because we're the best chance of stopping the apocalypse and I'm guessing you enjoy playing trickster. If this all ends, you have nowhere to go but back to heaven. Do you really want that?" Stiles eyed Gabriel, hoping that his words were enough to convince the archangel. 

Gabriel remained silent as he looked between Stiles and Derek. 

"What if you fail?" he finally asked.

"We have a plan," Derek piped in then.

"Care to enlighten me?" 

Derek and Stiles exchanged a look of uncertainty. 

"I don't want this to happen anymore than you do, trust me," Gabriel waved the sucker around as he spoke.

"The horsemen," Stiles finally answered vaguely.

"Oh heavens," Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Please tell me you aren't planning on using the rings to shove Luci back in the pit. You don't think he's not three steps ahead of you on that? And how exactly do you plan on getting him in there. He's not just gonna jump in on his own accord."

Stiles tossed a glance over at Derek. They honestly didn't have much of a plan fleshed out.

"Your stunning silence is very reassuring," Gabriel quipped before tossing the sucker into a nearby trash can.

"Do you have a better idea?" Derek growled. He could smell the worry on Stiles.

"Actually, I do," Gabriel snapped his fingers and a piece of paper appeared in his hand. "This is a list of all the weapons I took when I left heaven. As the weapons keeper I felt it my responsibility to keep them safe upon my departure. I couldn't remember where I hid what so I wrote it down however a few things got moved around on me as they got discovered. I'm pretty sure the horn of Joshua is actually in Nepal now." He frowned before holding the paper out towards Stiles.

The youngest Winchester reached for the paper, "Why are you giving this to me?"

"Putting Lucifer back in the cage will only postpone this. Heaven and hell will do everything they can to get him back out again. The only way this ends is if he dies," Gabriel looked saddened by that prospect.

"Any of these weapons can kill him?" Stiles asked with wide eyes.

"Only one, the archangel blade. However, there is a catch..." Gabriel trailed off.

"What is it?" Derek demanded; his eyes narrowed at the angel.

"It can only be wielded by another archangel."

"What the hell good does that do us?" Derek snapped. He turned running a hand through his hair. This had been a waste. They weren't getting anywhere.

"There is a loophole," Gabriel looked at Stiles. "You have angel grace. Any normal human would never survive an angel grace injection. You're special. If you were to be injected with archangel grace you could wield the blade."

"But I'm not a full angel," Stiles shook his head. It doesn't matter, you will have archangel grace flowing through you." 

"Couldn't you just inject a regular angel with archangel grace?" Derek asked, turning back to Gabriel. He didn't like the fact that all the pressure was being put on Stiles.

"It wouldn't be enough. There is already too much grace in a regular angel, but in Stiles, the amount is so small."

"What are the risks?" Stiles asked warily, there was no way it was that easy.

"You just have to be able to find the blade and get close enough to use it," Gabriel shrugged.

"I don't like it," Derek growled.

"Where will I get archangel grace from?" Stiles asked, ignoring Derek. He would do anything to help his brothers and to stop Lucifer. 

"I would give you a vile of mine." Gabriel gestured to himself.

Stiles frowned at the archangel. This seemed too easy, "You'd do that? What do you want in exchange?"

"To be left alone. I give you some of my grace and hide you from the angels and you and your brothers never bother me again. Oh and stop Lucifer of course," Gabriel snapped his fingers and a large empty syringe appeared. "Do we have a deal?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it's been so long! I lost inspiration and decided I didn't like the direction I was taking the story. But I'm back and I've got an idea for how I want it to end! Here is a fairly long chapter as an apology! Thanks! Let me know what you think!!


	36. Easy

Stiles stared down at the syringe of blue essence in his hand. His mind reeling from the information Gabriel had given them. He had a way to stop the apocalypse. 

"I don't like this, Stiles," Derek sighed from behind the human.

"I know, but Gabriel was right, we didn't even have a full-fledged plan before. Now we have something that will definitely work," Stiles turned to face Derek.

The werewolf nodded, "Then we should tell your brothers."

Stiles' eyes dropped back to the syringe. He'd hoped to find a way to sever the spell that linked them before telling his brother's they'd found Gabriel. Letting Derek go would no doubt piss off Dean, but Stiles couldn't let Dean kill Derek.

"I wish we didn't have to," Stiles spoke quietly.

Derek took a few steps forward, touching Stiles shoulders gently. "Listen to me, this is too important to keep from them. My life isn't worth letting Lucifer roam earth longer than necessary."

Stiles smiled up at Derek sadly. Despite his DNA he really wasn't a monster. No monster would be that selfless.

"I'll get our things packed and you call Dean," Derek suggested, releasing Stiles.

-

Dean hung up with Stiles with a large grin on his face. His brother would be back with them before he knew it, they had a plan for stopping the apocalypse, sort of and Cas was sticking around. Over all things seemed to be looking up.

"Hey, Dean, so get this, according to this, the horsemen are controlled by lucifer by their rings. I think the rings have something to do with it. Maybe if we get the rings, we can control Lucifer?" Sam was frowning down at one of Bobby's old books. He looked up to see Dean was in an oddly good mood.

"What's got you so happy?" Sam asked, setting the book down.

"I just got off the phone with Stiles. They found Gabriel," Dean grinned widely.

"Really? That's great news," Sam lit up.

"Yeah, they're gonna head this way, they should be here tomorrow sometime, he said. I think things are finally starting to go our way, Sammy," Dean pat his brother's arm as he stepped by.

-

Stiles' head fell into his hands as he dropped his phone.

"You didn't tell him about the archangel grace or the blade," Derek frowned as he looked over at Stiles. He felt bad for the human. He'd heard how excited Dean had been when Stiles told him he was coming home. But he knew Stiles was nervous about it.

"When he finds out I'm gonna have to be the one to kill Lucifer, he's not going to be too happy. I'll tell him when I see him. It'll be easier to have Sam and Bobby on my side as well," Stiles looked up to meet Derek's eyes.

"You really think Sam and Bobby will be on your side?" Derek wasn't sure they would be okay with Stiles putting himself in danger.

"They won't like it, but they'll agree it's what needs to be done," Stiles shrugged. 

Derek nodded taking a seat on the bed next to Stiles. That's how he felt. He wished there was some other way for this to go. Someone else who could wield the sword. 

"Hey, I'll be fine. You heard Gabriel, I just have to be able to find the sword and get close enough to use it," Stiles put a hand on Derek's forearm.

"I don't know, it seems too easy," Derek shook his head.

"Easy?" Stiles laughed, "what part of finding this random blade and getting close enough to Lucifer is easy?"

"I guess you're right, I just expected it to be more complicated."

A silence fell over the pair. Stiles' hand still on Derek's arm. 

After a moment, Stiles looked over at the other hunter, "Are you scared?"

"To be staying with your brothers? Not really. They can't kill me until the spell is broken," Derek smiled at Stiles.

"But when it is broken..." Stiles trailed off.

"Do you think Dean will come around?" Derek asked; his eyes staring into Stiles' intently.

"I don't know," Stiles' eyes dropped away from Derek. He didn't want to give Derek false hope, but he knew Dean and how stubborn he was.

"You did."

Stiles gave a small snort, "Yeah but Dean's not in love with you."

Derek froze. "What?"

Stiles' eyes widened at what he'd just said. "What?"

Derek didn't move or say a word for fear of scaring Stiles off. 

The Winchester looked like a deer in headlights.

Neither looked away from the other.

"I uh," Stiles hadn't even admitted to himself that was what he was feeling. Was it really love?

"Do you really?" Derek dared ask when Stiles didn't offer anything more. He had to know.

"I-I-I..."Stiles stood up and began to pace the room, his hands sliding through his hair anxiously.

Derek's jaw clenched. Stiles was panicking. He heard it in his heartbeat.

"I don't know. I mean...I can't love you, you're a-" He scrubbed a hand over his face. "And I'm a-" his hand flailed around in front of him. "Dean would kill me. I'm not supposed to love you, but you're so kind and caring and selfless and amazing and hot and it's not fair, alright? It's not, cause like, let's see Dean hunt with you for weeks on end and not fall for you. I mean it's not fair that he expects me not to fall for you, how could I not? You're incredible and amazing and I was scared and angry before but I still cared about you despite not wanting to and so of course the next step would be falling in love with you. How did I not see this coming?" 

Derek fought to fight back a fond smile that tugged at his lips as he watch stiles pace the tiny room, his hands gesturing wildly as he rambled so quickly Derek barely kept up.

"Stiles," Derek stood, reaching for the human.

Stiles stopped and looked at Derek, his eyes wide.

"I understand we can't be together, but knowing that you feel the way I do, it makes this so much easier to endure," Derek thumb gently caressed Stiles' cheek.

Instead of responding, Stile surged forward, his mouth landing on Derek's hard.

It started off gentle, but it didn't take long for the kiss to heat up. Stiles' lips parted, allowing Derek's tongue to press against his own.

Derek's arms snaked around Stiles, pulling the human in closer. He felt Stiles' hand slide into his hair, and he let out a satisfied growl. He'd been dying to touch Stiles like this since the other hunter found out what he really was. It was so much better knowing Stiles loved him too. All he had to do now was convince Dean he wasn't the monster they'd thought him to be. He imagined it would be harder than convincing Stiles had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Let me know what you think!😊😊


	37. Emotions

Dean stepped out onto the front porch of Bobby's house to find Castiel sitting on the top step.

"There you are," Dean seated himself next to the angel.

"Hello, Dean," Cas gave a stiff smile.

"So, Stiles called. They found Gabriel."

"I'm guessing by the pleased tone, they convinced him to help," Cas asked with a softer smile this time.

"Yeah, he'll be back here tomorrow," Dean nodded.

"And where are you on finding the witch? Rowena was it?" Cas looked back out at the evening sky.

"Still looking, but we'll find her, and we'll get my brother free of that..." Dean trailed off, a look of disgust on his face.

"I'm very happy for you, Dean," Cas spoke with a slightly sad tone.

"What's up, Cas? You've been quiet since the whole...warehouse thing," Dean cleared his throat awkwardly. He didn't want to mention Jimmy.

"I've always heard being around humans for extended periods of time could cause us to feel things. It's why we're not permitted to spend much time here. I've never spent more than a day here at a time. It's strange this...feeling things," Cas spoke, looking up as if at Heaven itself.

"What is it you're feeling exactly?" Dean frowned. He hadn't realized angels could feel at all.

"I'm not sure. I'm unfamiliar with human emotions. How do you differentiate between sadness and anger?" Cas turned to face the hunter, a curious look in his eyes.

"Uh, well, anger makes you want to lash out sometimes, do things like break something or yell. Sadness is less harsh. It can make you want to cry or you just feel...like you're helpless or lonely," Dean had never had to explain what emotions felt like. It wasn't as easy as you'd think.

"I think I feel both of those. Is that possible?" Cas frowned.

"Yeah, you can feel all sorts of things at the same time. Like Stiles coming home, it has me excited to see him, relieved he'll be with us again, anxious because things are tense between us, and irritated that Derek will be with him," Dean explained with a shrug.

"I'm sad that Jimmy is dead, but I am glad that he is safe in heaven," Cas nodded as if understanding what Dean was saying. "I'm also angry for what Heaven did. And I feel..." Cas paused trying to think of the word.

"Feel what?" Dean urged. He'd never been one for talking about emotions and feelings, but it was different with Cas. Everything was different with Cas. 

"I'm not sure. They lied to me. They tricked me. They were supposed to..." Cas trailed off, a frown embedded between his eyes.

"You feel betrayed. Let down. Alone in a losing battle," Dean nodded. He knew those feelings well.

Cas looked at Dean, the frown gone and in it's place was a sad look in his eyes. "Alone. Yes, very much alone," he turned his eyes back towards the sky.

"Hey," Dean reached out, placing a hand on Cas' arm. "You're not alone. You've got me, and Sam and Bobby and Stiles. I know we're not much, we're definitely not heaven, but we're family."

A look crossed Cas' face that Dean couldn't place.

"You truly mean that," it wasn't posed as a question.

"Look, I don't know what it's like to be an angel, but I know what it's like to have an absent father who expects too much of you. I know what it's like to fight with your siblings, I know what it's like to be in a losing battle and I know what it's like to feel alone. I can't promise to understand everything you're going through, but I'm here in any way you need me," Dean swallowed hard. The words fell too easily from his mouth. He was usually more guarded than this.

"Thank you, Dean," Cas gave a sincere smile. He was getting better at it. The stiffness eased up and he allowed the humanity he was feeling to seep through.

"Do you ever regret it? Picking us over them?" Dean asked then. 

"There were moments when I was unsure of my decision, if I had done the right thing. But I don't regret it. I would choose you again, if I had to. And as we go through this, I'll keep choosing you, Dean, every time," Cas' blue eyes were staring into Dean's hunter green ones.

It was in that moment that Dean knew, he was in trouble. He'd fallen for the angel. Who did that? How broken was he? He'd fought this side of him for years, unable to disappoint his father again. Even after John was gone, he didn't dare give any guy a second glance at a bar. It was too easy to recall the fear his father had instilled in him. But now sitting here with Cas, that fear didn't mean anything to him. The only thing he could think of was what it would be like to kiss Cas. His eyes dropped the angel's full lips.

"Is something wrong, Dean? You seem to be...longing." Cas frowned.

Dean drug his eyes away from Cas' mouth and to the concrete steps below him. He forgot Cas could sense his want as if it were a silent prayer. He hated it. He knew the more Cas started to understand human emotions; he would figure out what Dean was feeling towards him.

"Nothing's wrong, Cas," Dean lied. He was wrong. He was wrong for falling for Cas. Wrong for allowing himself to be vulnerable around the angel. Wrong for being broken.

"Concern," Cas said then, causing Dean to look back up.

"What?"

"I think I'm feeling concern. I want to make sure you're okay and I don't think you are. Is that concern? Or is it worry?" 

Dean gaped at the angel for a moment before responding. "Yeah...concern, worry they kind of go hand in hand. They're similar," He swallowed hard. How could he not fall for the angel? He wasn't even human and yet he treated Dean like he was the most important person. He worried over him. Made sure he was safe. Looked after his brothers. Talked to Dean like he was a friend and not just a hunter doing a job. Other than his brothers and Bobby nobody treated Dean like that. Hell his own father hadn't even treated Dean like that. 

"If you want to talk, perhaps I could ease your mind," Cas offered, his eyes piercing through Dean like he was reading his soul. 

For a brief moment Dean considered opening up, telling Cas how scared he was of failing. Tell him how much he hated how broken he was. How he was afraid his relationship with Stiles was at risk. Tell him he missed his relationship with Sam. Tell him he missed his dad despite how much of an asshole he was. He considered telling Cas that he was falling for him, but he shoved the urge down.

"I'm good, man," Dean stood then. He gave the angel's shoulder a gentle squeeze before going back inside.

Cas turned his eyes to the ground with a frown before muttering the emotion he was feeling, "Disappointed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!😊


	38. Do you trust me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead, marked with *****

Stiles pushed Derek back until his legs hit the bed causing him to sit. Stiles straddled Derek's lap, never breaking their kiss. The hem of Derek's shirt lifted slightly and the feel of Stiles' hands sliding up made him hum in satisfaction.

Their lips parted just long enough for Stiles to lift the shirt over Derek's head. He couldn't believe Stiles was doing this. Sure, he'd just admitted to loving Derek, but it was still sudden. He hesitated to touch Stiles. His hands remained around his waist. It seemed the safest place for them.

The werewolf was thankful when Stiles took it upon himself to remove his shirt next. Derek's fingers traced over the skin on Stiles' back with eager hesitation. He was so afraid of making the wrong move and making Stiles stop. 

The hunter ground down into his lap then, causing Derek to lose any hesitation for a moment. His hands slid to Stiles' hips, gripping them tightly. 

Stiles pulled back from the kiss going for Derek's neck. A low growl escaped his throat. The hunter's hips ground down in response.

In a moment of no self control, Derek gripped Stiles' waist and flipped them, so he was now hovering above Stiles. His knees between the other's legs.

He smelled the anxiety in Stiles spike which gave him pause.

"I can stop," Derek said though he really didn't want to. 

Stiles only shook his head. It was the answer Derek wanted but it wasn't convincing enough for Derek to continue. He remained hesitant, though he didn't move to get off Stiles. He couldn't do this if Stiles didn't trust him, it wasn't right.

"Do you trust me?" Derek asked, his eyes staring into Stiles'.

Again, the hunter only nodded. Derek's heart dropped slightly. He wasn't using his words which meant he likely didn't trust his voice.

"I need to hear you say it," Derek wouldn't let this go any further if Stiles wasn't confident he could trust Derek.

"I-" Stiles swallowed. "I trust you." 

There was no stutter in his heartbeat, but it still didn't feel right to Derek.

"But?" Derek suspected there was a but.

"No but," Stiles shook his head.

"You're nervous," Derek could smell it on him.

"Of course I'm nervous, you could kill me with slip of your hand," Stiles gave a soft laugh.

"But you trust me?" Derek still hadn't moved.

"You have to understand that everything inside me is telling me this is wrong, and I shouldn't want this...but I do," Stiles' eyes ran down Derek's body before meeting his eyes again. "And I trust you would never hurt me, besides what happens to me, happens to you," Another soft laugh.

Derek gave a small smile at that. There was no lie in Stiles' words, but the anxiety was still thick between them.

"What if you took the lead?" Derek offered finally removing himself from Stiles.

"What?" Stiles lifted onto his elbows.

"That way you can feel more in control," Derek laid back next to Stiles as he sat all the way up.

"Isn't it like against your nature to let me be in control?" Stiles quirked a curious brow.

Derek laughed, "I'm not a wild animal, Stiles, I'm still human just with an animalistic side, which I control. It doesn't control me, usually," he gave a wink.

That seemed to put Stiles at ease because he crawled towards Derek. 

"Okay." 

Derek's jaw clenched as the way Stiles hovered over him. His eyes scanning Derek like he wasn't sure where to start.

Their lips met in a sweet kiss. Derek wanted to touch Stiles but again he hesitated.

 

***** 

 

Stiles slid one hand down to Derek's jeans and slowly undid the button and zipper while the other hand held him up.

Derek let out a low moan as Stiles' hand slid into Derek's pants. The friction against his growing erection was like a breath of fresh air. He'd been dying to have Stiles touch him like this for weeks.

The hunter separated their lips and sat back. He gently hooked his fingers in the hem of Derek's underwear and carefully drug them off.

Derek had to clench his hands into the sheets to keep from reach for Stiles. He had promised to let Stiles be in control. 

Stiles' fingers slid up the side of Derek's leg, teasing the alpha. He was trying his best to hide his nerves. His instincts were telling him that he was wrong for wanting this, that his own erection was a traitor. Any attraction for Derek should have disappeared the minute he found out what he was. But it hadn't not at all. Sure, he'd been mad and then upset, but it never changed his feelings. 

Giving into those feelings were easer than he'd thought, too easy and now touching Derek the way he was, it was too easy. It should have been harder to agree to this. There should have been more hesitatio and conflic but there was neither, sure he was nervous but only because if anyone found out, he'd be disowned by the whole hunter community, his brothers included.

Stiles pushed away any guilt and focused on the man under him. He was gorgeous and gripping at the sheets like his life depended on it.

"You can touch me, you know," Stiles smiled down, his fingers dragging up the bottom of Derek's cock.

That seemed to be the magic words because Derek's hands immediately reached out for him. One hand slipping into his hair and the other to the entrance of his jeans.

Stiles leaned down, letting Derek connect their lips as Derek undid his pants. His hand gripped onto Derek's cock and slowly pumped a few times.

"Pants," Derek spoke desperately into Stiles' mouth.

Stiles let go of Derek earning a whine before kicking his pants and underwear off. Straddling Derek once again he moved forward so their erections touched.

A growl sounded in Derek's throat. 

Stiles took both of them in his hands and rubbed gently, careful not to cause too much friction.

"Fuck," Derek swore throwing his head back a bit.

Stiles bit his bottom lip. Seeing Derek like this was such a turn on, not that he wasn't already, but Derek was gorgeous, all muscle and tan skin. 

Derek's left hand gripped at the bed once again, but his right hand remained on Stiles' hip egging him to come closer.

"We shouldn't take too long, I promised we'd leave right away," Stiles whispered into Derek's ear before climbing off of him.

Derek only let out a whine before Stiles was back with a bottle of lube in hand. 

"I don't want to rush cause I know when we get there, I won't get to touch you like this," Derek's fingers grazed over Stiles' cheek.

"That's not true, we'll just have to be careful," Stiles insisted before shoving the bottle into Derek's hand. "Open me up."

Derek clenched his jaw as Stiles' choice of words. Hearing that pretty mouth talk dirty was hot as hell.

Stiles lowered his hips so Derek could slide a hand between them, his fingers grazing Stiles' entrance. Stiles bit his lip as Derek slipped a finger inside.

Stiles fought the urge to moan. He still felt like he should be embarrassed to enjoy being with Derek like this. Instead Stiles rocked back onto Derek's finger eagerly.

Derek watched Stiles' eyes for any hesitation as he opened him up gently. He knew Stiles was right and they needed to be quick but he couldn't make himself rush this, it was too important for him to rush and it may be his only chance to do this so he wanted to memorize every inch of Stiles.

Three fingers later and Stiles found himself biting back a plea for more. 

"Why so quiet?" Derek frowned. He could see Stiles wanted to say something but was holding back. "Don't hold back, talk to me."

Derek urged running a hand along Stiles' leg slowly towards his hip.

"More," Stiles blurted then. "God, please, Derek, I need more."

Derek felt his dick twitch at Stiles' words. He quickly removed himself from Stiles, earning a whimper of protest.

The hunter watched with wanton eyes as Derek slicked up his own cock. As soon as he was ready Stiles sank down on Derek.

"Fuck," Derek swore gripping at the bed, once again he refrained from touching Stiles too much.

"Derek, I swear to everything if you don't put your fucking hands on me," Stiles growled as he lifted off the werewolf slightly.

Derek, surprised by Stiles' sudden tone, reached out, one hand wrapping around Stiles' cock and the other gripping his hips. 

Stiles sank down once again earning a moan from the man under him.

"Who's taking their time now," Derek grinned at Stiles teasingly.

Stiles gave a smirk before lifting and dropping back down harshly on Derek.

"Fuck me, do that again," Derek's hand gripped Stiles' hip harder.

Stiles obliged. He loved seeing Derek under him like this. 

Setting into an easy rhythm, Stiles' breath started to come out in short pants. Both of Derek's hands were now on Stiles' hips helping guide him up and back down.

"You have got to say something, baby, I need to hear you," Derek huffed as his eyes ran over Stiles' body.

Stiles pushed back the last of the hesitation. He pulled Derek's hands from his hips, lacing their fingers as he pinned them above Derek's head. His picked up his pace slightly, letting out a breathy, "Fuck, yes."

Derek watched with wonder as Stiles rode him eagerly. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Stiles swore over and over. Letting himself speak really made a difference. He was able to let go and enjoy the ride. Literally.

"God, Stiles," Derek loved hearing the dirty things Stiles said during sex. He could listen to him for hours.

"Oh, shit, Der."

The use of a nickname made Derek's stomach drop in such a way he feared he wouldn't last much longer.

"Say it again," Derek begged. He could tell by the way Stiles was breathing he wouldn't be lasting either.

"What?" Stiles frowned.

"My name, fuck, say it again."

"Derek, fuck yes." Stiles obliged picking up the paced slightly.

Derek felt himself growing closer as his name fell from Stiles' lips again.

With one final gasp of his name, Stiles was cumming untouched between them.

Derek clenched his jaw as he threw his head back.

Stiles looked down to see Derek's eyes squeezed shut as he came.

 

****

 

Stiles released Derek's hands, brushing a hand over Derek's cheek causing the werewolf to open his eyes and reveal their alpha red color.

Stiles' breath caught and Derek expected him to pull away. Instead he leaned forward, connecting their lips. 

Derek wrapped his arms around the hunter in relief. He hadn't had his eyes change color during sex since he was a teenager. It was usually a sign of lack of control but in this case, Stiles just did something to him. His claws and fangs were nowhere to be seen.

"We really should hurry," Stiles sighed pulling back.

"Not yet, please," Derek begged his arms tightening around him.

Stiles laid down on Derek's chest.  
"I'll get my brothers to understand, they have to," he sighed. "I love you too much to lose you."

Derek closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Stiles' hair, "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly hate writing smut, but this was important for their relationship. I needed to have Stiles let go of that last bit of fear so here we are. Lol


	39. Love

When Sam found Dean, he was sitting in his room on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. The door was barely cracked. With a gentle tap he pushed the door open further. 

Dean lifted his head to see his brother in the doorway. Sam noted the tired look in his eyes.

"You alright?" Sam asked, stepping into the room.

Dean squared his shoulders. "I'm fine."

Sam gave him a look that said he didn't believe him.

"Just ready for all this to be over," Dean gave a shrug hoping his brother would buy it.

"You were in such a good mood until you came in from talking to Cas. Was something said?" Sam sat on the edge of the bed next to Dean.

"Sam, don't," Dean spoke in a warning tone. He didn't need to discuss his feeling for Cas with Sam.

"Dean," Sam sighed. His brother was so emotionally constipated sometimes it drove him insane.

"I don't want to talk about it," Dean growled out, not looking at the younger Winchester.

"It's okay," Sam offered, hoping that would encourage Dean to talk about it. 

It didn't.

"Come on, Sam," Dean groaned standing. His hand ran through his hair. 

"It's clearly bothering you."

"Of course it's bothering me, he's..." Dean gestured to the door like that explained everything.

"A guy?" Sam asked cautiously.

"It's not even that, I mean he's...It's not right, man. He's not human and..." Dean scrubbed a hand over his face now. He hated that he felt this way. He shouldn't feel this way, but there was something about Cas.

"So this is because he's an angel?" Sam frowned. He hadn't imagined that would be Dean's hang up. 

"Part of it yeah, I mean he's out there talking about how being here is making him start to feel things and..." Dean paused, turning to face his younger brother. "He knows me, man. Like really knows me. He knows the things I've done, the people I've hurt. The person I truly am inside and yet he still..." he dropped his head. He loved that Cas saw him different than everyone. He hated feeling so exposed, but it was nice to know that Cas still considered him worthy of his help, even knowing everything about Dean.

"Accepts you?" Sam finished.

"I don't deserve it."

"He thinks you do."

Dean's chest tightened. "You didn't hear him talking out there, Sammy. He's on the run from Heaven because of me. That was supposed to be his family. He's feeling things. Betrayal, sadness, anger...he doesn't deserve that. He could have changed sides. They gave him the option. They'd take him back no questions asked, all he had to do was turn me over. He wouldn't do it. He's more loyal than anyone in our lives. He believes in us, in me. Dad didn't even believe in us." 

Sam remained silent. He'd never seen Dean care for someone like this, not for someone who wasn't family anyway.

"Just now, he sensed I was upset, and he was concerned for me. Heaven literally attempted to kill him a few days ago and yet he was worried about how I was feeling," Dean shook his head. 

"Do you love him?" Sam asked then. His tone was quiet, like asking would break Dean.

Dean slid his fingers in his hair and grabbed, pulling on the cinnamon strands. He turned to Sam with tears in his eyes.

"I don't want to," Dean choked out.

Sam stood to comfort his brother, but Dean snatched his keys off the dresser and bolted out the door.

"Dean," Sam called after him, but he was already gone. He let out a sigh. He felt bad for Dean. It wasn't easy for Dean to admit he felt things for people. He wasn't one for talking about his feelings, in fact this was the most he'd ever gotten out of his brother, but It was eating him up inside. He wondered if Cas would feel the same way for Dean. Could an angel even feel love? Before he would have doubted it, but Dean had said Cas was starting to feel things now. 

The middle Winchester made his way down the stairs to find Cas in the study, looking over the lore on the four horsemen.

"Hello, Sam," Cas greeted the hunter.

"Hey, Cas, can I ask you something?" Sam asked shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Of course," Cas closed the book, giving Sam his full attention. It was something he appreciated about the angel. He was always giving one hundred percent of his attention to whoever he was talking to.

"Dean mentioned you were starting to feel emotions."

"I am. It's strange but it's helping me to understand you humans better," Cas nodded with a frown.

"What emotions have you been feeling so far?" Sam took a tentative step forward.

"Well, I'm still parsing them, but I've noticed it helps to say what I think I'm feeling out loud. Like right now I'm feeling concerned for Dean. He ran out in a hurry. He was in such a good mood earlier. I'm also disappointed he won't tell me what's wrong. I hope I didn't do anything wrong."

Sam gave a soft smile, "You didn't. He's just tense right now. The news about Stiles helped a bit but it couldn't last."

Cas only nodded.

"What else?" Sam pressed gently.

"Well I have this one that I can't seem to figure out. It's not exactly like concern but it feels similar too it. It's also similar to happy, though I haven't felt that one too often. I feel it the most when I'm with you and Dean, or Bobby. Oh, also with Stiles and Derek. I know family can't be an emotion but it's the connection. Dean said you're all family. Could that be it?" Cas gave a tilt of his head.

Sam grinned, "It's probably love."

"I see. The way you love Dean and Stiles."

"Right, exactly."

"But how can you tell the difference between love for you brother and love like Stiles and Derek share?" Another frown sat on Cas' forehead.

"It's sometimes hard to differentiate and everyone experiences it differently," Sam gave a half shrug.

Cas only nodded.

"Do you think you'll ever love? Romantically, I mean," Sam held his breath as he waited for Cas to answer.

"I don't know. I do know it's possible, there have been a few angels that have fallen for a human. Usually the angel has spent some time on earth."

Sam let out the breath he was holding. It was possible.

"It's highly frowned upon, but then again so is rebelling against heaven and I didn't have any trouble with that," Cas gave an awkward grin.

Sam let out a huffy laugh. Cas was turning out to be a lot more fun. Perhaps it was the humanity seeping through. Whatever it was, Sam liked it and he hoped maybe one day Cas would feel for Dean the way Dean did for him.

-

Dean gripped the steering wheel of Baby so hard his knuckles were white. Tears blurred his vision as he sped down the open road. 

"You stupid son of a bitch," Dean growled as a tears slid down his face. He slowed the car, pulling it off to the side of the dusty road. 

Dean slammed his fists down on the steering wheel. "What's wrong with you?" He grit out.

His red teary eyes met the rearview mirror. But instead of seeing him, he saw his father.

"Boy, why are you crying? This isn't preschool. Pick yourself up and get a move on. You've got more important things to worry about. Your feelings shouldn't even be a second thought right now. Bottle that shit up and get a move on."

Dean clenched his eyes, but John's voice was still clear as day in his head.

"You are a soldier. This is war. You don't have time to look after you. When shit hits the fan, when should you worry about yourself?"

Dean grit his teeth.

"When?" John's voice repeated with a snap.

"Not at all." Dean whispered to the empty car.

He opened his eyes to the mirror only to see his own green ones staring back at him. 

He remembered that lecture well. Dean had been twelve and he'd watched a man die brutally in front of him. He hadn't taken it well and John had reprimanded him for it. After that he put his emotions under lock and key. So why now? Why all of a sudden did they matter? 

Dean swallowed hard. Sometimes when his dad wasn't around, and things got too much for Dean he'd just cry. Let it all out and then move on. The first time he'd done that was the night Sam left for College.

Dean cradled his head in his arms against the steering wheel. He grit his teeth and let it out. Broken sobs filled the silent car. Baby was the only one who had ever seen Dean cry like this and the only one who ever would.


	40. Plan

When Stiles pulled up to the old familiar blue house, Derek noticed his heart rate pick up. He gave his hand, which was already holding, a gentle squeeze.

Stiles looked at Derek with sad eyes. "I just want to say that I'm sorry. These next few days aren't going to be easy for you, but no matter what, please just know that I love you and I know you're not a monster."

Derek's lips curled into a soft smile. "That's all I could ever want."

"You mentioned winning my brothers over with peace," Stiles turned his attention back to the house.

"Yeah?"

"If it's peace you desire, prepare for war," with that Stiles pulled his hand from Derek's.

Derek would never tell Stiles how terrified he was to be at Bobby's. He was fairly certain Sam would be understanding but Dean, well Derek wasn't sure Dean would ever come around. He wasn't afraid of dying; he was afraid of Stiles getting hurt. If they had to part ways and never see each other again, it would devastate them both, but Stiles would likely be put at odds with Dean. He never wanted to come between Stiles and his brothers.

The door to the front of the house opened to reveal, Sam.

"Stiles," Sam gripped his brother in a tight hug.

"Hey, Sam," Stiles melted into his older brother's embrace. It felt nice being back with them despite the fear he felt bringing Derek with him.

"You boys made good time," Bobby pulled Stiles in next.

"We were only a state over," Stiles explained. When he pulled back Sam was shaking Derek's hand. At least he was being civil.

"Where's Dean and Cas?" Stiles frowned. He'd half expected to see Dean first.

"I thought that was you pulling in," Dean spoke up then, coming around the corner of the house with Cas in tow. He was wiping his hands on an old rag. He must have been working on a car. It was something Dean did when he was bored or stressed. It was therapeutic for him.

"Glad to have you back," Dean gripped his younger brother tighter than necessary. He pointedly ignored Derek.

"Stiles, Derek," Cas smiled at the pair but made move to hug either one.

"Hey, Cas," Stiles gave a warm smile as did Derek, but the werewolf remained silent. He was afraid if he spoke Dean would say something and he hoped to avoid this war Stiles mentioned, for as long as possible.

"Well come on inside. Stiles, you show Derek to the spare room and I'll get out a bottle of scotch," Bobby ushered everyone inside.

Stiles lead Derek up the stairs and to a small room at the end of the hall. "My room is right here," He pointed to the door on the left just before the spare. 

"You okay?" Derek asked, setting his duffle bag on the bed.

"Why ask? You can smell it on me," Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Stiles," Derek sighed.

"Sorry, I'm just on edge."

"Are you going to be on edge the entire time we're here?" Derek asked taking a step towards Stiles.

Stiles dropped his chin to his chest, "No. I'm just waiting for the inevitable argument between Dean and I and I'm not looking forward to it."

Derek went to reach for Stiles but stopped. 

Stiles saw the hesitation and stepped forward burying himself into Derek's chest, "I don't want you to be afraid to touch me."

Derek wrapped his arms around the hunter and pressed his lips to Stiles' hair, "I know, but it's best they don't know about us. Dean thinks you still hate me and it's best we let him think that."

Stiles snapped his head up so he could meet Derek's eyes, "What? No. I'm not going to pretend to hate you. Maybe we don't tell them we're together again just yet, but I won't pretend to hate you. You're not a monster, Der, and I'm not going to pretend otherwise just to appease my brother."

Derek bent forward, his lips ghosting over Stiles'. "Thank you, but please, I don't want to come between you and them."

"That's not going to happen," Stiles pressed up, connecting their lips all the way.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs caused the pair to pull apart reluctantly. It was Sam.

"Hey, you get him all set?" 

Stiles nodded.

"Is everything alright between you two?" Sam glanced between the two hunters. He hadn't been able to tell when they arrived.

"Yeah, we're good," Stiles smiled at Derek who remained silent.

"Good. Dean'll come around," Sam put a hand on Derek's shoulder.

"You're okay with it?" Stiles hadn't been fully certain on Sam's stance and he didn't know Derek had reached out to Sam.

"Come on, Stiles, who do you think you're talking to?"

Stiles nodded. At least he didn't have to worry about convincing both brothers.

"Well Bobby's waiting. We've got news about the horsemen we want to go over with you," Sam headed for the stairs then.

Stiles tossed one last longing glance at Derek before following after.

-

Stiles' fingers tapped nervously against his knee as he finished telling everyone what Gabriel had told him and Derek.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to kill Lucifer?" Dean stepped forward, looking put off by the idea. Stiles had expected as much.

Bobby grabbed the bottle of scotch and drank straight from the bottle not bothering to use his empty glass.

"I know you don't like it but-"

"No, I don't." Dean cut in.

Stiles let out a sigh, his fingers thrumming harder against his leg.

Derek itched to reach out and take Stiles' hand in his but refrained. Now would not be the time to do that.

"It's the only option we have, Dean," Stiles snapped.

"It's too dangerous," Dean snapped back. There was no way in hell he was going to let Stiles get that close to Lucifer.

"Dean's right," Cas piped in then.

"Thank you, Cas," Dean gave a pleased nod to the angel.

"Gabriel didn't tell you that injecting archangel grace would mean almost certain death."

"What?" Dean snapped, whirling to face Cas.

"If a human were to inject it, they would certainly die. Stiles' angel grace will allow him to succeed in killing Lucifer, but it could very well kill him as well. It's powerful and if Stiles couldn't handle it..." Cas trailed off.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Stiles spoke up, his shoulders stiffening. Figures the trickster didn't give him all the info.

"No," Derek snapped. He had opted to stay quiet the entire time, but Stiles' death was where he drew the line.

"Derek," Stiles sighed.

"No, I told you it was too easy."

"What are the chances of my survival?" Stiles huffed, looking at Cas.

"I can't be certain, but I would say there's at least a seventy percent chance you don't live through it."

"Absolutely not," Dean shook his head. His jaw was clenched.

"Sam," Stiles turned to the middle Winchester for support.

"Stiles," Sam gave his brother a sympathetic look. "It's not a good idea."

Stiles' hands clenched into fists, "Bobby?"

"I ain't about to agree to your death boy, have you lost your mind?" Bobby scoffed, his hand still holding the scotch bottle as if his life depended on it.

"Then what the hell do you suggest we do? We can't just expect Lucifer to jump into the pit." Stiles threw his hands up in frustration.

"I have a solution to that actually," Sam dropped his head slightly.

"Please tell me it's less stupid than Stiles' plan," Dean growled.

"I say yes to Lucifer and I jump in."

"God dammit, Sam," Dean swore, turning away from his brother.

"How is that a better plan?" Stiles snapped.

"Can you boys stop trying to kill yourselves for five damn minutes," Bobby huffed before taking another swig of scotch.

"I have to say, Stiles' plan is more plausible and well...I did think of something that might guarantee his survival," Cas piped in then, he looked thoughtful, his eyes on Derek.

"Okay, what is it?" Stiles asked eagerly.

"You and Derek are still connected. If we leave the spell intact for now, his healing could keep you alive. It would greatly reduce the risk of death," Cas suggested, glancing at a displeased looking Dean.

"That's brilliant," Stiles perked up. 

"Reduce it by how much?" Sam asked.

"I'd say it reduces his risk of dying to about ten percent chance."

"It's better than seventy," Sam nodded, looking at Stiles.

"I'm willing to risk it," Stiles agreed, his eyes jumping from Sam to Dean.

"No." Derek growled.

"Derek-"

"No, Stiles. I'm not okay with that."

"I can't say I'm thrilled with it either, but it's better than your idiotic brother's plan and what other choice have we got?" Bobby huffed.

"Oh come on, Bobby," Dean groaned. His hands raking through his hair. This was absurd.

"Dean, there's no other option."

"I'm not willing to lose you, Stiles."

"Derek's healing has saved my life several times these past few weeks. This will work, I know it," Stiles gave his brother a pleading look.

"You can't ask me to be okay with this," Dean shook his head.

"I'm not. I'm just asking you to let me do this."

Dean shook his head before stalking out of the room. He couldn't do this right now.

Stiles let out a sigh before turning to Derek. The werewolf looked devastated.

"Derek-"

"How can you expect me to be okay with this?" 

"Look, I want my brother's approval, but I don't need it. But I'm not gonna do this if you're not okay with it, cause if I die...so do you," Stiles reached for Derek's hand, but the werewolf pulled away.

"I don't care about what happens to me. I'm a dead man either way, but I'm not willing to risk your life. That ten percent is too much of a risk."

"Derek, we're hunters. This is what we do. If I don't do this, everyone dies," Stiles gave a pleading look, begging Derek to understand.

Derek closed his eyes as if he were in pain. He knew Stiles was right and if the roles were reversed, he'd sacrifice himself in a heartbeat. 

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it," Derek agreed quietly as if he didn't want anyone to hear him agree to such a thing.

Stiles gave a relieved smile. Now to get Dean on board. 


	41. More than likely

It wasn't like Dean was surprised Stiles was offering to sacrifice himself. He was a Winchester after all. John had sacrificed himself for Dean. Dean had sacrificed himself for Sam. But Dean was the oldest and letting his baby brother sacrifice himself just didn't sit right with him. It was his and Sam's fault the apocalypse was here. Dean had broken the first seal. Sam had released lucifer. Why should Stiles be the one to fix it?

"Dean," Stiles poked his head around the corner of the living room where Dean was.

The hunter turned to meet his brother's eyes. 

"Why are you doing this?" Dean asked, a sadness in his tone he hadn't meant to show.

"It's the only way," Stiles' tone was apologetic. He knew Dean put him and Sam above everything and everyone else and he hadn't been expecting Dean to be thrilled with the plan, but that was before there was a risk of him dying. Now, even with Derek's healing abilities, he didn't expect Dean to even consider it. But he had to try. 

"You're the good one, man. Sam's the one who falls for the monsters. I'm the one who sacrifices myself for the greater good. What happened to you?" Dean huffed, throwing a hand up.

"I didn't fall for the monster," Stiles frowned. How could Dean possibly have known?

"Oh come on, I saw that exchange between you and Derek. You've forgiven him," Dean gestured towards the doorway. 

Stiles clenched his jaw. "Is that really what you want to talk about right now?" Stiles knew Dean was just trying to pick a fight to avoid talking about Stiles' plan.

Dean dropped his head. "I don't want to lose you."

"Dean, we don't know that it'll kill me and even if it tries to, Derek's healing will more than likely save me."

"More than likely," Dean snapped. That wasn't good enough.

"Dean, we ran a hunt where Derek was stabbed through the middle with a large lead pipe. I woke up in the hospital completely healed. I should have died. We both should have," Stiles threw his hands around dramatically.

Dean's eyes darkened and Stiles immediately regretted telling Dean about that.

"Dean-" 

It was too late, the oldest Winchester was already shoving past him.

Dean stalked into the study where Derek was still talking with Sam.

"You," Dean growled, grabbing Derek by his jacket and shoving him into the wall.

"You almost got my brother killed," Dean snapped, moving his arm to press against Derek's throat. Derek grabbed Dean's arm, ready to wrench it away from him but stopped when he saw Stiles shake his head quickly. He could get out of Dean's grip easily but it would hurt the hunter. Stiles knew that and it wouldn't benefit their plan to get Dean on board. 

However, Dean was choking them, both of them.

"Dean, stop, they're still connected," Sam snapped, pulling his brother back.

Dean, realizing his mistake, released Derek. 

Stiles and Derek both coughed, gasping for breath.

"Shit Stiles, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking," Dean's eyes were wide and apologetic.

"What the hell was that about?" Sam demanded, glancing between his two brothers. 

"You know Stiles was in the hospital recently?" Dean glared at Derek but the question was directed at Sam.

"You missed the part of that story where Derek saved my life," Stiles barked. He was pissed. 

"What happened?" Sam looked at Stiles.

"Shifters. They got the jump on us. Derek got us out though," Stiles waved a dismissive hand.

"You were supposed to look after him," Dean snapped at Derek.

"I know, I'm sorry," Derek dropped his eyes. It was clear he felt guilty for that incident.

"It's not his responsibility to keep me safe. I can take care of myself," Stiles stepped forward. He was tired of Dean treating him like a child.

"No, it's my responsibility to keep you safe and I wasn't there," Dean's voice raised slightly.

"You weren't there when you went to hell either," Stiles shouted back. 

The room fell silent. 

Dean recalled how upset Sam had said Stiles was.

"Is that what all this has been about? Getting back at me for leaving? Cause I'm sorry, Stiles," Dean's tone was quieter now and apologetic.

"I'm not trying to get you back for anything, Dean," Stiles huffed, throwing his hands up. "Yes I forgave Derek and yes I'm willing to sacrifice myself for the greater good. I was raised by you and Sam. I'm just living by example."

Dean pursed his lips, dropping his eyes to the stained wood flooring beneath his feet. "Okay," he nodded.

"What?" Stiles blinked at his oldest brother. 

"Okay," Dean's eyes met Stiles'. "I'm never gonna like this, but we don't have any other options right now and ten percent isn't that high."

Dean's posture read of defeat. Stiles was right, he was only going by his brother's examples. He couldn't fault him for that. He could only do his best to make sure Stiles made it through this. Even if that meant putting up with Derek longer than he'd intended. 

Dean turned to Derek, "If he dies, I-"

"So will I," Derek cut in.

Dean nodded. He wanted Derek dead, but not like that. 

"Is there some way we can guarantee his survival? Something that makes you heal faster?" Dean was willing to do whatever necessary.

Derek only shook his head.

"Cas?" Dean turned hopeful eyes to the angel.

"I'm afraid my grace would be insufficient against Gabriel's," Cas shook his head.

Dean's jaw clenched. He had never been the praying type and even now that he knew heaven was real, he had only ever done it to reach Cas but he wanted something to reach out to. He needed the comfort prayer was supposed to bring.

Cas stepped forward, his hand finding Dean's cheek. "I feel your longing, Dean and I wish I could offer more."

Dean stared into the deep blue color of the angel's eyes. He would normally have flinched away from the touch, but it was Cas, and Dean just couldn't do that with Cas.

"I know you do," Dean gave a sad smile before stepping passed the angel. 

"Helpless," Cas frowned after Dean. 

"I know, Cas, we all feel that way," Sam put a hand on the angel's shoulder. He knew what it was like to wait in anticipation for the fate of your brother. 

Dean wasn't.


	42. Coffee and beef jerky

Dean slid into the front seat of the impala, tossing a bag of beef jerky towards Stiles who was currently in the passenger's side.

"Coffee and beef jerky, breakfast of champions," Dean winked as he gently handed over the cup holder. Seated inside were four coffees.

"Did you get Sam's stuff?" Stiles asked taking one of the coffee's out to get started on it.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean rolled his eyes before heading back down the road.

"So do you really think we're dealing with the devil's work here, or do you think this is a regular demon case?"

Dean shook his head slightly, "I dunno. For someone who's supposed to be ending the world he's been awfully quiet."

"Too quiet," Stiles agreed.

"I just think there should be more happening, ya know?"

"Maybe he's limited because he doesn't have Sam. I mean Sam is his perfect vessel and Cas said a regular person couldn't hold an archangel."

"You think it's that easy?" Dean quirked a brow at his youngest brother. Stiles had always been the smartest of the three in a logical sense. Sure, Sam went to Stanford, but Stiles could hunt circles around Sam. Not to say that Sam wasn't a damn good hunter, but Stiles just had all the best parts. Dean was beginning to wonder if the angel grace he had had something to do with it.

"Easy? No. Nothing about this is easy, but it buys us some time at least. I just wish we knew what he was up to." 

That gave Dean an idea, one his brothers couldn't know about.

Stiles and Dean walked into their motel room to see Derek and Sam still sifting through their research. There was no tension in the air. Stiles was relieved to find that Sam was accepting Derek fairly easily. Dean on the other hand liked to pretend he didn't exist. Which was better than the alternative.

"Breakfast has arrived," Dean tossed the bag of beef jerky on the table while Stiles passed out the coffees.

"Really Dean, coffee and beef jerky?" Sam raised a judgmental brow at his older brother.

"And a BC powder," Dean held up the tiny box of headache medicine.

This earned an eyeroll from Sam.

"Don't worry, I got you your rabbit food," Dean gestured to the second bag.

Sam pulled out an apple and a vanilla yogurt. Sam smiled at Dean. Even without asking Dean got Sam something he'd like. Dean never failed to take care of his brothers.

"Anything on the local cattle mutilations?" Stiles asked, opening a bag of jerky.

"Yeah, we did some reading and it appears the deaths around here have been by a wolf," Derek gestured to his computer screen.

"But get this, the wolf hasn't actually been seen by anyone," Sam added.

"Hellhounds," Stiles nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, each victim had something pretty good going for 'em," Sam nodded.

"The first vic was a thirty-two-year-old real estate agent with a fancy house on a lake. She was in debt up to her ears ten years ago. The second was a forty-year-old guy married to a model. They met ten years ago," Derek read off the victims list.

"But this last one kind of stumped us. He's barely twenty-one and had nothing. Now either there really is a wolf and the other two are just coincidence or this demon has broken pattern," Sam piped in again before taking a bite of his apple.

"Or he didn't ask for the typical favor," Stiles spoke thoughtfully. "We should talk to the vic's family, see if they can give us some insight."

"Good idea, why don't you guys do that. I'm gonna investigate the area, see if I can find the crossroads this demon was summoned at and make sure it's shut down. Pretty sure I saw one about a mile down the road," Dean nodded, grabbing his coffee and a bag of beef jerky.

"Someone should stay here, look into the whereabouts of the archangel blade until we hear from Cas," Sam suggested.

"Stiles, you take the impala. Call us when you find out what's going on," Dean tossed the car keys to his youngest brother before heading out.

Stiles caught them and gave Sam a curious look to which Sam only shrugged. Dean was so on edge lately there was no telling what he was thinking.

-

Dean waited impatiently for the demon to show up. He'd done everything perfectly.

"Dean Winchester, aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

Dean turned to see the demon he'd spoken to before, Crowley.

"How'd you know I wanted to speak with you?" Dean frowned. He hadn't expected Crowley to show up.

"I'm king of the crossroads, all calls go through me. Consider me dispatch if you will," Crowley gave a dramatic flourish of his hand.

"Right, look, I need information," Dean huffed, glancing around as if his brothers might walk up to find him chit chatting with a demon.

"And I need a vacation, we can't all get what we want."

"I thought you wanted the devil locked back up," Dean snapped. 

"And yet he still roams," Crowley snapped back.

"You didn't give me much to work with," Dean threw a hand up in frustration. He was wasting his time.

"You're a bloody Winchester, figure it out," Crowley's voice was rising.

Dean took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I need to know where he is."

"Do you have a way to lock him back up?"

"Look, all you need to know is we've got a plan, I just need to know where he is," Dean huffed. He had no patience for demons. He shouldn't even be here.

"I know where he's going," Crowley conceded after a moment, as if he wasn't sure he wanted to tell.

"Going? Where is he going?"

"He's going to be in Missouri. He's arranging things to summon the final horseman, Death."

"Death? Like The death?" Dean blinked at the demon in front of him. 

"He has to perform a summoning ritual."

"Why Missouri?"

"Do I look like google to you? How the hell am I supposed to know. You wanted a location; I gave you a bloody location. I don't know when he'll be there, just keep an eye out for demonic omens, there'll be plenty." 

With that Crowley was gone.

Dean huffed, raking his hands through his hair. They were on borrowed time and they still didn't have the weapon needed to kill Lucifer. This was going swimmingly.

-

"So the kid traded his life for his little sister?" Sam frowned at Stiles. 

"Yeah, she was really sick, and the doctors gave her less than three months to live. Andrew found out about the demon and made the deal," Stiles nodded.

"Well at least we know the demon didn't break pattern," Sam let out a sigh. Anytime a demon deal happened where one family member traded their life for another's it hit Sam hard. Their dad had done it to save Dean and then Dean had done it to save him. 

At that moment Dean walked in. He looked tired, like the weight of the world was sitting on his shoulders. In a way, it kind of was. It was sitting on all their shoulders though, but Dean tried to bear the weight alone, as if he could.

"Find the demon?" Sam asked meeting his brother's exhausted eyes.

Dean shook his head, "Nope, all clear."


	43. Hypocrite

Stiles laid back on the purple and brown patterned motel bed. He had been relieved to find that Sam had gotten them two separate rooms. He and Derek would share one while Sam and Dean shared the other. It made for a less awkward night and it gave Stiles and Derek time alone.

"So I know it's not my business but...I think it might be worth mentioning," Derek spoke timidly from the doorway. His bag still hooked over his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Stiles sat up, full attention on the other hunter.

"Dean was lying earlier."

Stiles frowned, "What? When?"

"When Sam asked if Dean had found the demon."

Stiles' shoulders tensed. Why would Dean lie about something like that? That was more of a Sam thing to do.

"I didn't want to say anything especially cause I expect that wouldn't earn me any favors with Dean, but I thought you might want to know," Derek looked nervous, like he expected Stiles to react harshly towards him.

"Yeah, no, that was a good call," Stiles nodded, a frown still embedded between his eyes.

"Any idea why he would lie about that?"

"No, not unless he did something he wasn't supposed to." A wave of anger washed over Stiles then. The last time Dean had snuck away to talk to a demon he'd made a deal to save Sam. What if he'd made a deal again, but this time to save Stiles?

Panic washed over Stiles then. He couldn't lose Dean again, he wouldn't.

"We need to talk to that demon," Stiles snapped, he grabbed his gun off his side table and tucked it into his back.

"What?" Derek looked at Stiles as if he'd lost his mind.

"If Dean made another deal, I have to know."

"Okay, let's slow down. We don't know that that's what Dean did." Derek held up a hand to stop Stiles from opening the door.

"Derek, you don't know Dean like I do. If he thinks for a second making a deal to keep me alive will work, I don't doubt he'd do it. I can't let that happen again. I won't," Stiles reached for the door again, but this time Derek let him open it. 

"Fine, but I'm coming with you," Derek conceded. At least he could make sure Stiles was safe.

Stiles thankfully didn't argue, instead he gave Derek a warm smile. They silently slipped into the warm evening, careful not to alert the room next door of their leaving. Stiles didn't want his brothers to know they were going out, much less to find a demon.

Once the two were a safe ways down the road, Stiles slipped his hand into Derek's.

Derek gave a gentle squeeze. Derek wouldn't admit how touch starved he felt, having been around Stiles for the past few days and unable to reach out. He knew Stiles was equally as frustrated as he was which didn't help matters any.

"What are you going to do if he did make a deal?" Derek dared ask, disrupting the silence.

"I don't know," Stiles sighed. He knew making a deal over Dean's wouldn't benefit anyone and Derek wouldn't allow it anyway.

"Your death isn't definite. In fact, the chances are fairly slim with my healing. Would Dean really make a deal so prematurely? That seems reckless, even for him."

Stiles wanted to agree but he also knew how reckless Dean could be when he wasn't in his right mind.

The pair approached the crossroads and Stiles pulled out a small box from his bag.

"You have one just ready to go?" Derek frowned. He didn't like the idea of that.

"Sam and I both tried to get Dean out of his deal, so we summoned a few, yeah," Stiles shrugged. He didn't look nearly as ashamed as he probably should have.

He buried the box and waited. 

Derek could hear the way Stiles' heart thudded hard in his chest. 

"Well well, what do we have here?" A gruff voice spoke.

Stiles and Derek turned to see a shorter man standing behind them.

"Stiles Winchester, what can I do for you?" 

"Who are you?" Stiles demanded his fingers itching for the holy water in his jacket pocket.

"The name's Crowley, king of the crossroads," Crowley gave a small bow.

"You're the demon my brother talked to?" 

"I am."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry?" Crowley blinked at Stiles.

"Why did my brother talk to you? What did he want?"

Crowley raised a curios brow, "He needed information."

"That's awfully vague," Stiles spat. "What kind of information?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Crowley taunted with a smirk.

Stiles' jaw clenched.

"He and I have an arrangement. We're helping each other out. But I don't suppose he's told you that. Otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"Helping each other?" Stiles frowned. That definitely wasn't something Dean would do.

"What's wrong? Big brother not as saintly as he'd have you believe?" 

"I just...I need to know that he didn't make a deal," Stiles braced for bad news.

"No deal. It's more of an agreement. We're partners you could say."

Crowley grinned at the way Stiles grimaced.

"Oh don't be a hypocrite," His eyes snaked over towards Derek.

"Don't compare yourself to him. You're nothing alike," Stiles sneered at the demon.

"Very well. If we're done here, I've got some things to do," Crowley snapped, clearly irritated by Stiles' tone.

Stiles didn't respond and Crowley took that as his cue.

Once the demon was out of sight. Stiles let out a relieved sigh.

"So no deal, that's a good thing." Derek gave a small smile.

Stiles nodded, but Derek saw the anger in his eyes.

-

 

Dean was just about to put the quarters into the magic fingers machine next to his bed when a banging sounded on their door.

"Dean," Stiles' voice shouted from the other side.

Dean frowned as he pulled open the door to see Derek pulling Stiles back.

"Stiles, don't, come on, you need to cool down."

"You hypocritical bastard," Stiles pulled from Derek's grasp and shoved his brother, causing the older Winchester to stumble backwards.

"Whoa, what are you talking about?" Dean took another step back as Stiles stalked forward. 

"Stiles, please, don't do this," Derek closed the motel door gently as Stiles continued.

"You are unbelievable, you know that?" Stiles snapped.

"What are you talking about Stiles?" Dean huffed, glancing at Derek as if he might clue him in.

"You get on my case for forgiving Derek, but you're slutting around with some demon," Stiles was shouting now.

Dean's face pulled into a sneer, "I'm not slutting around with some demon, what hell are on about?"

"What's going on?" Sam asked stepping out of the bathroom then, his hair was still damp from the shower he'd just gotten out of.

"Oh yeah, then who's Crowley?" Stiles demanded ignoring Sam.

Panic flashed across Dean's face briefly. 

"How do you know about him?" Dean asked, his tone quiet.

"How long have you two been in cahoots?" Stiles sneered at the idea of Dean working willingly with a demon.

"It's not like that, Stiles," Sam stepped in then. His tone calm. Too calm.

"You knew about this?" Stiles snapped at the middle Winchester next.

"It was once, and it was a while ago. Trust me, we've already been through this," Sam glanced at Dean to see the guilty look in his eyes. "It was only once, right?" his tone was accusing now.

"He met with him earlier," Stiles growled.

"How'd you know that?" Dean frowned. His eyes avoiding Sam's betrayed look.

"Derek has special abilities, like picking up on when someone is lying. You lied about finding the demon earlier. So I paid him a visit. He told me all about your little arrangement," Stiles spat. His hands in fists at his side. 

Derek wished he could disappear as Dean's eyes turned to him then.

"You visited him?" Sam turned to Stiles now.

"I had to make sure he didn't make another stupid deal. Clearly Dean can't be trusted around demons," Stiles turned his attention back to Dean, "And you give us shit. If Sam or I pulled something like this, you'd have our asses. You're no better than dad."

Dean's jaw clenched but he didn't respond. What could he say that would make Stiles understand? Stiles was right. If he or Sam did something like this, Dean would flip his shit. But to compare him to John? Dean was not okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small taste. Hope you like it.


End file.
